


Wedding Bell Blues

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, Drama, Future, Romance, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-19
Updated: 2005-12-18
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 58,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: #7 in "The Sunshine Files".  Brian and Justin, along with the rest of the family, help John and Bobby with their wedding plans. Along the way, with the twists and turns, Brian makes a decision and a commitment to Justin. This story will make more sense if you read Runaway Life first.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

"If there are any objections to why these two men should not marry, speak now or forever remain silent," the minister asked the gathered family and friends.

"I have an objection."

"Brian!" Justin cried out in horror.

"What the fuck are you objecting too?" John growled at his brother.

"I object to having my new Prada boots slimed by that fucking frog!" Brian scowled as a big bad bullfrog hopped out of a bush and jumped onto Brian’s new boots. With Beau’s help, Justin rid the stream bank of the intruder and the commitment ceremony continued.

"Thank you, Justin." Looking sheepishly around at the crowd, Brian gave the thumbs up to the minister. "Um, you may proceed."

"Thank you. Many couples like to say a few words during their ceremony. John and Bobby have opted to be a bit more traditional. Bobby, will you take John’s hand and repeat after me."

Taking his lover’s hand, Bobby repeated his vow.

"I Bobby, take you John to be my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live.

"In the presence of God and these our friends I take thee to be my partner, promising with Divine assistance to be unto thee a loving and faithful husband so long as we both shall live."

Turning to John, the minister asked John to take Bobby’s hand and put forth his vow.

"I John, take you Bobby to be my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live.

"In the presence of God and these our friends I take thee to be my partner, promising with Divine assistance to be unto thee a loving and faithful husband so long as we both shall live."

As John and Bobby made their vows, exchanging rings in front of their friends and family, Brian took Justin’s hand. Looking into Justin’s eyes, Brian silently mouthed the same words to Justin. Understanding the implications and the declaration of Brian’s gesture, tears of joy began to stream down Justin’s face. When the minister declared John and Bobby life partners, Justin flew into Brian’s arms, kissing the man senseless.

"You’d think Sunshine just got married." Debbie said out loud as John and Bobby burst into laughter and then kissed, sealing their own vows. It was several minutes before the family could pry the four men off each other’s lips.

******************************************************************

Love was meant to share  
with family and friends  
we, Bobby and John  
have found love in each other  
and invite you to share in our joy  
as we celebrate our union  
on Saturday June 16th, 2007  
December 2006

"Brian, do you think that’s too sappy?" John asked his brother as he perused the dozens of the sample wedding invitations Emmett gave him.

"How the fuck should I know?" Brian fired back. It was the week in between Christmas and New Year's. Brian and Justin chose to spend that time up at the farm. Hunter was preparing for the Spring semester and begrudgingly sought out Justin’s advice. Bobby had formally accepted John’s proposal, as witnessed by Brian and Justin on Thanksgiving night. Both John and Bobby were very organized men, not leaving anything to the last minute; they wanted to get an early start on the wedding preparations. But John was beginning to have reservations about Brian’s willingness to get involved. John heard about Brian’s objections when Ben and Michael wanted to marry. As much as John loved Brian, he wouldn’t let Brian’s marriage phobia mar his and Bobby’s plan.

John was surprised when Brian suggested Emmett to plan the wedding. John knew Brian trusted the tall skinny queen, but after seeing some of the outfits Emmett preferred to wear, John was fearful that his wedding would look like a Pride parade. Bobby and John’s tastes leaned more toward the traditional. Aside from a few bright pink invitations that somehow crept into the stack, for the most part, the invitations were tame and tasteful. They finally settled on a simple verse printed on a white card trimmed with a deep purple border.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing, really. You look so cute."

"I don’t do cute, little bro."

"Normally, I’d agree, but in this case, big bro, you do look cute. You’re forty-one and you look as giddy as a girl planning her wedding."

"I’m still forty and I am not giddy. I just want this to be perfect."

"Excuse me, forty, for five more months and you do look cute. And it will be perfect. You and Bobby are anally organized. Your wedding will be perfect. As long as it doesn’t rain."

"I have a back up plan if the weather turns against us."

"A church? The Honey Bear?"

"The barn."

"I was afraid you’d say that."

"Well, Bobby and I have shared a lot of good memories and good times in that barn. Still do. It’s only fitting that the wedding takes place there if necessary. Although I’d rather it happen in the clearing by the stream."

"Whom do you intend to invite?"

"Well, you and Justin, of course."

"Of course."

"And half of Pittsburgh, specifically the Liberty Avenue half. Bobby’s family. Steve and Bill, Bill’s partner and the people who work for me. After they got over the shock, they were very supportive. Bobby’d like to invite some of his associates from his office and I guess some people from the Honey Bear and from the town. It’ll be about a hundred people, more or less."

"In that case you may need to install another bathroom in your house. Speaking of the house, you and Bobby going to keep living here?"

"I’ve been thinking about that too. I’d like to have a little more privacy but I don’t want my mother to be alone."

"Hunter’s here."

"True, but for how long?"

"At least two more years if he keeps to the two-year schedule at Harrisburg, more if he transfers to Penn or another four-year school. Where were you thinking of moving to?"

"Not far, the cottage. It’s perfect for the two of us and I can be close by if mom needs something."

"Your mother can take care of herself. She’s only eighteen years older than you."

"I know but I can’t help it. I wish she and Steve would stop putzing around and admit that they care about each other. Now that she knows Jack is gone, there’s nothing to stand in their way."

"Maybe you need to remind her and Steve of that. Do you think Steve loves her?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then big bro, give them a little push, before something else gets in the way."

"Maybe I will. Now do you think we should stand under a canopy?"

"John, please don’t start sounding like a fucking lesbian!"

*****

Up in Hunter’s room, Hunter was showing Justin the list of books he was going to need. Hunter had finally saved up enough money to buy himself a decent laptop and as a Christmas gift, John and Bobby gave him enough software to keep a new college student happy.

"Justin, look at the prices of these books! Shit, I didn’t know it was going to cost so much."

"Tell me about it. Just one of my art history books set me back two hundred bucks."

"Fuck! How do you do it?"

"I still pull shifts at the diner and I’ve been selling more of my work through Sidney Bloom. I’ve been using some of the money I made from Rage but it’s going really fast."

"Doesn’t Brian help you out?"

"Yeah, but I hate taking it. I know he doesn’t care about the money but I don’t like taking it. I do some stuff for Kinnetik when I can and he pays me for it. The rest, well, I’ve kept every receipt. I intend to pay him back."

"I bet he can take it out in trade," Hunter said with a smirk.

"Fuck off."

"I’m only kidding. Brian’s loaded, he won’t miss it."

"That’s not the point. We’re partners; I don’t want to be a burden."

"I’m sure he doesn’t see it that way. Probably does his little studly heart good, helping his Sunshine."

Justin glared at Hunter then turned his attention to the computer searching for websites that sold the books Hunter would need, cheaper than the college bookstore. 

Several hours later, four hungry men joined Bobby and Claire in the kitchen for dinner.

"Brian, will you and Justin be staying through New Year's?"

"I hadn’t thought about it, Claire. Have we overstayed our welcome?"

"No, of course not, dear. But Bridgeton isn’t Pittsburgh. We celebrate a little quieter up here."

"Brian, while the Honey Bear in no way compares to Babylon, it does throw a mean New Year's party. And I happen to know the owner."

"You should, Bobby, you’ve worked there long enough," John chimed in. "Brian, did you know that Bobby Morrison, attorney at law, just became a silent partner of the Honey Bear?"

"How did that happen?" Justin eagerly asked.

"The owner, George and his wife, wanted to retire," Bobby started to explain.

"Wait, the owner of a gay bar is straight?" Justin queried.

"As an arrow," Bobby answered back. "But his son, George Jr., is not. I’ve known George Jr. all my life." John raised an eyebrow at Bobby’s remark. Brian caught it and snickered. Bobby stuck his tongue out at Brian then further explained. "Not in that way. We grew up together. Anyway, George Sr. wanted my advice on the transfer of ownership to his son. George is a fantastic bartender but he doesn’t have his father’s business sense. At the end of the meeting, George and his wife were making arrangements to fly to Florida, George Jr. got 51% of the Honey Bear and I got 49%. I love that place. And as much as I respect George, he’d run it into the ground. It’s the only place for miles around that gays can feel safe and have fun. I felt it was my duty as a member of our community."

"But won’t it take up a lot of your time?" Justin questioned.

"Justin, how many jobs do you have, besides looking after me?" Brian spoke up before Bobby could. "School, the diner, Kinnetik and Rage, artist at large. I’m sure Bobby can handle it. So, do we need a reservation for this mean party and where can I buy something fabulous to wear around here?"

Three days before New Year's, Emmett showed up at Claire’s front door. Knocking, Emmett waited until Hunter let him in.

"Why hello, Hunter, and how is our newest college student doing?" Emmett gave the teen a hug and a kiss then he swished his way into Claire’s dining room plopping his planning books on the table.

"I’m fine and getting more broke by the minute. I didn’t realize how expensive all this college stuff was going to be," Hunter said while taking Emmett’s coat and hanging it in the closet.

"Aren’t Michael and Ben going to help?" Emmett asked as he gratefully accepted a mug of hot cocoa from Claire who came from the kitchen. "Thank you, Claire, and you’re getting foxier every time I come up here."

"Flatterer. Hunter’s parents are going to help but it’s still expensive," Claire explained.

"Have you checked out if there are any scholarships and grants you may qualify for? I know you may not want to hear this but your positive status may work to your advantage in this case. I’ve done some volunteer work at the Vic Grassi home and learned a thing or two. While I’m here we can check some things out online. Now, Claire where is that handsome son of yours and his beautiful partner. We have a wedding to plan!"

*****

"Hellooo!"

"Sunshine, did you hear something?"

"I thought I heard Emmett’s voice at the door but that can’t be right. What would Emmett be doing outside the cottage?"

"Freezing my balls off if you don’t let me in!" Emmett screamed at the cottage door. 

Justin jumped up from in front of the fireplace to open the door and let the frozen queen inside.

"Emmett, to what do I owe this displeasure?" Brian snarled as he looked up from his own spot on the rug near the fireplace.

"John and Bobby wanted to get an early start on the wedding plans. It was boring back in the Pitts without the royal couple to lead the New Year's festivities at Babylon. Debbie’s doing her usual summoning of the family to watch the ball drop but with Teddy visiting his mother I wasn’t in the mood to watch balls dropping alone, so I decided to drive up here."

"Emmett, you’re not going to watch any balls dropping here either," Brian growled. He and Justin were staying at the cottage while they were visiting the Andersons and were very happy to be alone and cozy in front of the fire.

"Hunter offered to share his room with me but that seemed icky. I thought about the couch but I like sleeping in the nude."

"So you thought you’d room with us?" Justin asked, his eyes getting big.

"You do have a spare room. Come on, it’s only for a few days. Bobby said you’re all going to the Honey Bear New Year's Eve. We can have fun!" Emmett bubbled back at the forlorn looking blond.

"Emmett, look around. What do you see?" Brian growled back.

"Um, a roaring fire, romantic candles, wine, a half naked stud with a half naked blond. Did I interrupt something?" 

"Yes!" Brian and Justin fired back.

Emmett yawned loudly and stretched his arms. "Well, it was a long drive up here and I’m tired. I think I’ll hit the hay. Night, ya’ll." With that Emmett swished his way into the spare room and shut the door leaving the blond to his stud, both of them shaking their heads.

"Come here, Sunshine." Brian beckoned to his disappointed boy. Justin took his place within Brian’s arms on the soft rug. "We can still have a romantic evening."

"Since when does Brian Kinney do romance?" Justin whispered as he snuggled next to his man.

"Since he has a partner who insists on an occasional romantic gesture every once in a while. And barring anyone else who decides to visit, I intend to make the best of it."

"Even with Emmett in the next room?"

"Wouldn’t be the first time he’s heard us."

"But Brian..."

"Shh." Brian captured his blond’s lips in his own and all thoughts of the southern queen rapidly vanished.

*****

New Year's Eve

"Justin, stop looking at me that way. We’ll never leave."

"I can’t help it, Brian, you look so gorgeous. The way those pants fit, the shirt, it shows just enough of your chest. I want you," Justin lustfully whispered.

"Justin, I always want you. But look at the time, John and Bobby already left with Emmett and Hunter. Don’t you want to show me off?" Brian snarked with his tongue in his cheek.

"Let’s go, asshole."

Brian and Justin pulled into the parking lot of the Honey Bear. The party was in full swing, the thumpa thumpa music pounding away. Since this was by reservation only, the joint was jumping but everyone was guaranteed a comfortable seat. As Brian checked their coats, Justin scanned the crowd. Brian was easily one of the most attractive men in the club. 

Brian was dressed in tight black jeans that accentuated every line, every curve of his tight ass and long hard cock. His shirt was of pure white gauze with billowing sleeves and tight cuffs. It had no buttons, loosely laced up the front leaving Brian’s chest slightly bared. As always, Brian exuded sex. Justin wore deep navy pants, cut low, that hugged the curve of his round pert butt. His sweater was sleeveless in shades of blue that made his blue eyes appear almost cobalt. Justin nervously twitched.

As they were about to enter the main room, Justin abruptly stopped and turned to face Brian. Raising his hand, Justin placed it in the middle of Brian’s chest. Hesitating, Justin was unable to ask the question. Brian took Justin’s hand in his then moved it over his heart. Justin could feel every beat of Brian’s heart. Bending, Brian whispered into the blond’s delicate ear, "I’m with you." 

Brian kissed Justin’s temple and then the palm of his hand. Justin’s smile lit up the room as he understood. Brian turned the blond, facing the crowd. He slung his arm around Justin’s shoulder, a clear warning to all that Justin belonged to him. Justin snaked his arm possessively around Brian’s slim hips. No one would separate them. Brian searched the crowd, finding his brother. Brian led Justin to their table.

"It’s about time you two showed up," Hunter snarked. "Blondie finally spit your dick out of his mouth?"

"No, I finally spit out his," Brian snarled back. "Come on, Sunshine, time to show me off," Brian said as he grabbed Justin’s hand and led him to the dance floor. The Honey Bear was about to be treated to a New Year's Brian and Justin show.


	2. Wedding Bell Blues

Brian headed off the dance floor at the Honey Bear. He and Justin had been grinding against each other for quite a while and Brian definitely needed a drink. Brian slumped down on the seats that surrounded their little table, and he let the black thoughts swoop through him. A waiter appeared almost instantly and Brian ordered a triple Grey Goose. Justin asked for a beer.

"You're hitting it pretty hard tonight, aren't you?" Justin asked.

Brian raised an eyebrow and didn't say anything. He waited for the vodka to arrive.

"Is something wrong, Brian?" Justin said with a frown.

Brian stared off at the dance floor not looking at anything in particular.

"Have I done something?"

Brian shrugged.

"You're scaring me, Brian. Why won't you talk?"

"Maybe because I have nothing to say."

"You don't?"

"I don't."

"Then why did you order a triple?"

"I felt like it."

"Do you need to get drunk … or something?"

"Or something," Brian said enigmatically.

"Is something wrong or are you trying to piss me off?"

"Would I do that?"

"Whether you're trying to or not … you fucking are."

"Sensitive."

"You're being a bigger ass than usual," Justin said crossing his arms on his chest and glaring at Brian.

"You look so much like Mikey when you do that."

"Fuck!" Justin reacted. The last thing he wanted was to be compared to Michael Novotny. "I liked it better when you weren't talking."

Brian shrugged. Their drinks arrived and Brian downed a good portion of his. Justin watched him while Justin sipped at his beer. Sometimes, not too often thank God, Brian got into these funks. Usually there was no obvious reason. It was like a black cloud had suddenly settled around him and nothing was right for the next period of time until the cloud lifted. Usually Justin would try to fuck the funk right out of him, but they were at a New Year's Eve party, and Justin wasn't sure he wanted to work his magic in the back room.

"Will you fucking stop staring at me!" Brian said suddenly.

"Let's dance," Justin said standing up. Maybe this would get Brian's mind off whatever was bothering him.

"No," Brian said abruptly. Justin started to sit down. "Go, Justin … go dance with Emmett or Bobby or Hunter."

"I want to dance with you."

"Just go." Brian frowned and stared at the floor.

Justin moved out onto the dance floor knowing that there was no point in arguing with Brian at times like these.

Brian motioned to the waiter and ordered a double. That was his concession to not getting drunk too quickly. He stared straight ahead seeing Justin start dancing with Hunter. Justin still looked as young as Hunter even though he had a few years on the kid. Brian's eyes turned to Bobby and John who danced close to each other touching every once in a while. Brian could see the tenderness and concern that John had for his partner … his fiancé.

Brian shook his head and sipped at the glass the waiter handed him. He wasn't sure what had precipitated his foul mood, but he sure as hell was in the middle of one. He finished the drink and decided he needed to piss.

He pushed himself out of the chair and headed for the restrooms. He could feel eyes following him, but he ignored them all. In the washroom he stood at the urinal and waited. He felt someone come up to the next urinal and he glanced briefly to the side as the stream of urine poured from him. The man standing next to him was clearly interested. Brian looked away and then looked back.

In the olden days this would have been what would get him out of the black mood that he was in. Maybe it would still work, but he had promised Justin that it would be them … together. He shook his head at the guy and shrugged. He buttoned his jeans and moved over to wash his hands.

"Hey," the man from the urinal said joining Brian at the sinks.

"I'm with someone," Brian said washing his hands and looking in the mirror.

"So am I," the guy replied.

"Then fuck off."

"I think we could have a meeting in the stall over there, and nobody would be the wiser." The man gave his best leer promising anything Brian might want.

"Why would I do that when I have a perfectly good partner out on the dance floor?"

"You'd do it, because it's different. And I'm good."

Brian smiled. He liked confident men, and this one certainly wasn't lacking in that department. 

The trick hooked his fingers into Brian’s belt loops pulling him into the empty stall while trying to get Brian to kiss him. Brian managed to evade the marauding lips but not the hand that was groping his hardened cock or feeling up his ass. The trick was skilled and definitely Brian’s type. Tall but not too tall, built but not too built and dark, just like Brian used to like them but now he no longer did.

Not getting Brian’s full cooperation didn’t deter the trick; he backed Brian up against the stall door and began to slowly descend to his knees. The men’s room door opening and the footsteps entering gave Brian a moment to second guess his current situation.

"Brian Kinney! Get your tight ass out here! Now!" Brian scrambled out of the stall to see a pair of very angry piercing blue eyes, pale skin and flaming red hair scowling at him.

"Tommy Johnson, you too. Come out of there."

"Bobby! Uh, sorry man. Is he yours? I didn’t know, I mean, I would have never..." Tommy sputtered out.

"And you won’t. Now get your skinny ass outta here before I call your partner. I’m sure Cal will not be pleased."

"Aw, Bobby, please don’t. I’m sorry. It won’t happen again but look at him. He’s beautiful and look at that cock and his eyes, that body. He’s made for..."

"I know exactly what and whom he’s made for. Now scram. And don’t let me catch you again."

"Never, man. I’m gone. See, a cloud of dust, never here." Tommy Johnson left the men’s room. 

Bobby continued to scowl, looking up at a very contrite brunet who was currently finding it difficult to talk.

"You really didn’t want to do him, did you?" Bobby asked. Brian shook his head. "Old habits die hard?" Brian nodded. "What am I going to do with you?" Brian shrugged. "What’s wrong Brian? All this wedding talk getting to you?" Brian raised an eyebrow and nodded again.

"How can you tell?" Brian asked almost dreading the answer. 

Bobby took a deep breathe and tried to explain. "One of the reasons it took me so long to get my degree, aside from having to work my way through college is that I minored in psychology. Criminal psychology, abnormal psychology, business psychology, just plain old psychology. I figured it would come in handy. I knew I wanted business law and knowing how the criminal mind worked might not have anything to do with business, then again look at what happened to Martha Stewart. I did learn a thing or two about the mind, how it works. It helps me to see what my clients need, how I can help them and what they’re really trying to tell me. And you’ve got to admit, gay men, well we’ve got a lot of shit to deal with, right?" 

Brian nodded again in affirmation.

"Brian, I can see what all this talk about weddings and commitment is doing to you. On one hand, you’re Brian Kinney, for fuck’s sake, as Michael loves to remind us all. And on the other hand you’re Brian, a loving partner to a certain young man who worships you. You’d never hurt him unless you think it’s for his own good. You protect him even from the very worst of you. You claim to be in an unconventional relationship but when given the opportunity, at least when the four of us were together, you never strayed. You never betrayed his trust. And even if you did, Justin chooses not to see it. He may be aware of it but he won’t say a word. He loves you, all of you, flaws and all."

Brian pondered Bobby’s words and let them sink into his stubborn head and heart.

"Brian, John is a very traditional man. I sometimes think he was born in the wrong era. Look how he proposed. We’ve been talking about marriage from almost the moment we met. Yet, he waited, he courted and he went to my father for permission. If it wasn’t for the fact that we were snuggled in a sleeping bag at the time I’m sure he would have knelt down on one knee. Now he is going to ask for your advice. You’re not just his brother but his best friend and his best gay friend. Are you going to be able to put aside your mixed feelings about monogamy and gay marriage long enough to help him? He’s already anxious and it’s only January. I’d hate to see what he's going to be like in the next few months."

Brian snorted out a laugh. John was cute.

"Brian, I need a verbal answer on that one, not a nod."

"Yes, I’ll be the supportive brother and friend that John needs."

"Good. Now are we cool?"

"Very cool and thanks for getting me out of that."

"My pleasure. Now, let’s get out of here before they send in a search party. The kitchen’s right next door, we’ll get a tray of snacks and some bottles of water to bring back. That will be our excuse for taking so long and then I want to see some more of the infamous Brian and Justin show, make the Bridgeton fags cream their jeans. Then later you will take your blond back to the cottage and show him just how much you really love him. Brian, you know Justin doesn’t need to hear the words but he does need to feel them."

"I know. And I promise to make sure he does. Is my lecture over now?" Brian asked with his tongue in his cheek.

"For now. Let’s go. I want to see your show. Tommy is right; you’re one beautiful man. If I wasn’t hopelessly in love with your brother, well, who knows," Bobby said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Would have been interesting, wrestling for the top."

"I could take you, old man."

"In your dreams, Red. And watch it with the old shit." Bobby and Brian left the restroom laughing.

Bobby and Brian made it back to their table laden with hors d’oeuvres and bottles of water. Brian sat next to Justin who raised an eyebrow, not quite believing his eyes. Brian shrugged with his explanation, "There was a line and then Red needed a hand." 

"Mmm hmm," Justin grumbled back.

After enjoying their snacks and rehydrating themselves, Brian grabbed Justin’s wrist and pulled the willing young man to the dance floor. Brian’s black mood was temporarily pushed away. The music was loud and thumping, Brian’s arms found their way around Justin’s hips. Justin’s arms twined around Brian’s shoulders, Justin’s face nestled under Brian’s chin. Theirs was a sensual dance, grinding against each other, their bodies only a hair’s breadth apart. No one who watched was left unaffected. By the end of the night, many went home with sticky pants.

*****

"Brian?"

"Mmm."

"I had a good time tonight."

"So did I, Sunshine." Justin snuggled close to Brian under the soft warm comforter that covered their bed in the cottage.

"Brian, do you..."

"Shh, no talking, let me show you." Brian captured the only lips he ever wanted to kiss, ever needed to kiss so thoroughly, so deeply. With his body, Brian showed Justin just how much he was loved. Brian kissed, suckled every inch of the blond’s soft pliant skin inching his way to Justin’s cock. Pausing briefly to inhale his lover’s scent, Brian pounced, sucking in Justin’s cock to the hilt. Brian made love to Justin until the sun of the first day of the new year dawned.

*****

Emmett heard the noises coming from Justin and Brian's room. He rolled over with a groan. His dick was hard from imagining what they were doing. He had danced with several guys at the Honey Bear, but none had really been available for him. Everyone was there with someone else, and he was technically with Hunter since they made up the other couple with Brian and Justin and John and Bobby.

He had really liked that guy named Sam. They had danced three dances before his date had sidled up, pushed Emmett away and claimed what he seemed to think was rightfully his. Emmett had caught Sam glancing his way several times after that, but he made no move towards Emmett, so Emmett had kept his distance.

He heard what had to be Justin cumming once more and he dragged his pillow over his head to drown out the sounds. Those two were worse than rabbits. They had been going at it since they got back from the Honey Bear, and the sun was starting to come up. Emmett had jerked off a couple of times listening to them. Why couldn't he get lucky like everybody else around him, and find someone?

Finally all was silence in the other bedroom and Emmett dozed off. He didn't know how long he slept but he woke to the scent of coffee and bacon. That was enough to get him out of bed.

He hit the bathroom before making his way to the kitchen wearing his fluffy robe and fluffier slippers.

"Morning," he said as he entered the room full of the wonderful smells of breakfast.

"Hey, Emmett," Justin said as he buttered toast.

"Got enough for me?" Emmett asked as he watched Brian turning strips of bacon and shifting scrambled eggs around in another pan.

"I guess we could stretch it," Brian said with a smirk.

"And he cooks too," Emmett grinned.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Brian asked he continued his cooking.

"I've never seen you cook anything."

"Well, I do. Some things I prepare are excellent. Right, Sunshine?"

"His bacon and eggs are culinary masterpieces," Justin verified.

Brian started dishing things up making three plates. Emmett accepted one of them and dug in.

"This is … damn good," he said after tasting the first bite.

"I told you," Justin verified.

"Who knew? The great god Kinney has many talents."

"Many, many talents," Justin said staring into Brian's eyes.

The wink he received in return was not lost on Emmett. He nibbled on a strip of bacon watching Justin and Brian eye each other.

Finally Justin cleared his throat. "Did you sleep well, Emm?" he asked.

"Not a wink."

"What? Why?"

"Seems there was all this noise coming and coming from somewhere else in the house."

"Fuck!" Justin replied knowing Emmett had been listening.

"Exactly! Lots of fucking," Emmett laughed. "You two certainly have stamina."

"And you would expect anything else?" Brian asked.

"No, no, of course not." Emmett laughed as he thought about how hard he had been listening to them go at it.

"Hope you found it entertaining," Brian said.

"Had to jerk off a couple of times, but other than that…"

"What about that guy you were dancing with last night?" Justin asked. "Did you get his number?"

"What guy?"

"He was about your height with blond hair and a very nice ass."

Emmett giggled. "You must mean Sam," he said with a wistful look in his eye. "I could really go for him."

"Then why didn't you?" Brian asked. "I saw some asshole come and take him away from you. Sam didn't seem too happy about it either."

"He didn't?" Emmett asked suddenly very interested.

"I watched the guy drag him away and start dancing with him," Justin said. "He kept looking back at you, Emm, like that's where he would rather be."

"I noticed that too, but he never tried to come back to me."

"Maybe he was waiting for you to make the first move, asshole," Brian said gathering up the plates and pouring some more coffee.

"You think so?"

"I thought he wanted you," Justin said.

"That guy he came with was pretty possessive. I didn't want to make any trouble."

"Maybe you should ask Bobby about him," Justin suggested.

"Maybe," Emmett said thoughtfully.

"Go for it, Honeycutt!" Brian ordered.

"I've told you not to call me Honeycutt," Emmett said making a face.

"You know you love it when I do," Brian smirked.

"Do not!"

Brian shook his head. "Go get dressed, Honeycutt," he said pointedly. "Justin and I will take care of the dishes."

"Let me do the dishes," Emmett volunteered. "Since you guys made breakfast, it's the least I can do."

Emmett caught the look that passed between Justin and Brian.

"Go, fuck, enjoy!" he ordered as he rolled up the sleeves of his robe and started on the dishes.

Brian and Justin went back to bed to work off their breakfast leaving Emmett with the dishes and a silly grin on his face. He had to admit, he was envious of the passion those two shared between them but then what mere mortal wouldn’t be. Emmett loved that pair and he knew they loved him too. Oh, well, he sighed to himself. 

Emmett finished up the dishes and took the opportunity to shower knowing that the lovers were momentarily occupied in their room. If they had gotten to the bathroom before him, Emmett knew there wouldn’t be a drop of hot water left. Not being stupid, Emmett quickly showered then dressed. Afterwards, he’d go to the Andersons to finish up the preliminary wedding plans and to question Bobby about Sam. It was a new year and a fresh start for all of them.


	3. Wedding Bell Blues

February 2007

The ‘after the holidays’ life returned to normal. Justin and Hunter were into the Spring semester at their respective colleges. John was on the road a lot. The warmer weather signaled new constructions. And Bobby was gaining more and more clients. His intelligent and compassionate representation for the smaller businesses and charitable organizations was winning him a favorable reputation. Brian and Kinnetik were in full Valentine’s Day and Spring campaign mode. 

Someone at the ad agency thought it would be a kick to decorate the whole office with red bunting, shiny red hearts and pink and red balloons floating about. All with the express intention of annoying the hell out of Kinnetik’s explosive owner and number one ad man.

As the dreaded day drew closer, Brian seemed forever plagued with another reminder. A red rose would make its way onto his desk. A chocolate heart mysteriously appeared in his desk drawer and little cupid shaped plastic confetti littered his private bathroom. That stunt brought forth a roaring ‘what the fuck’ from Brian and snickers from the female members of his employ.

"Cynthia!"

"You bellowed, boss."

"Get your ass in here, now!"

"Coffee, Brian?"

"No, I do not want a fucking cup of coffee. I want to know why this whole office has gotten bitten by the February 14th bug."

"It’s called Valentine’s day."

"I know what the fuck it’s called. Now answer my question."

"Oh for heaven’s sake, lighten up, Brian."

"Cynthia." The boss growled in that way that told his loyal assistant that Brian was in no mood for jokes.

"All right, don’t get your thong in a twist."

"You leave my thong out of this. What’s going on around here? You’d think this was a playground full of teenaged girls not a legitimate business establishment."

"We’re celebrating."

"I can see that."

"No, not just that. We’re celebrating you."

"Me? What the fuck do I have to do with this? You know how much I despise this holiday and it isn’t a real holiday. It was created by an ad man whose sole purpose is to separate the American male from his hard earned money in order to impress a woman. It has nothing to do with me other than making me angry that I wasn’t the one who thought it up in the first place."

"Oh, Brian, that’s not true and you know it. Look, after you and Justin got back from your trip last summer you’ve been nice."

"Nice? I’m always nice."

"Nicer. And if I really think about it, you started your amazing transformation shortly after you found your brother. Something about the Andersons and the Farm. I don’t know but we’ve all noticed it. You’re the same Brian Kinney that brings men to their knees and women’s hearts all aflutter but you’re different. A kinder, gentler Brian Kinney who’s not afraid to show a certain young man how much you love him and I’m not just talking about Gus. Who, by the way, beams with pride when he visits here. Brian, all I’m saying is that two years ago none of these decorations would have stood a chance. They’ve been up since the end of January and it’s only now that you’ve actually started to complain. We’ve had a bet going and I won."

"You bet on me?" Brian’s voice went up an octave as his eyebrows receded into his bangs.

"Yup. We bet on how long it would take you to start screaming about the decorations."

"Huh, you all had a bet."

"Now, do I take all this stuff down?"

"No, leave it. But I would appreciate if someone would rid my bathroom of the confetti. I think I have some of it stuck to my ass."

"Just think of all the fun you’ll have when you play search for the cupids with Justin."

"Bitch. By the way, I’m taking off early this Friday. The Honey Bear is having their   
annual Drag Queen Valentine’s Day show this weekend. Since February the 14th falls on a Wednesday this year they decided to hold it the weekend before. I promised Justin, and Emmett wants to go up with us. It seems he may have found a friend at the New Year's party. Bobby arranged an introduction. Plus he wants to do some more work on the wedding"

"That should prove interesting. Make sure you take plenty of pictures. So, what will you be wearing?"

"Wearing?"

"Yes, you know, drag outfit."

"OUT! NOW!" Cynthia left Brian’s office giggling in a most unprofessional manner. Brian just shook his head.

Attempting to get back to work after his revealing conversation with Cynthia was proving difficult. Cynthia said he had changed and everyone was aware of it. Brian wasn’t at all sure if that was a good thing or not. He didn’t think he had changed. Well, not much anyway. He and Justin still hung out with the guys at the diner. They played pool at Woody’s and danced the night away at Babylon each Friday night. If he could put a name to it, Brian had to admit he’d never been this content in his whole life. Oh, Justin was still a pain in his ass, but a pain he readily put up with. His relationship with Gus was growing stronger and he even played nice with Melanie. That thought made Brian shudder but he couldn’t escape the truth of it. Brian was happy. Shit, when did that happen?

Glancing at his desk clock, Brian noted that Justin would be getting out of his last class by now and heading to his studio. Maybe they could meet for lunch.

"Hey."

"Hey, Bri."

"You done with class?"

"Just finished."

"Can I feed the starving artist before he buries himself in paint at his easel?"

"Sure."

"Meet me at the gate and we’ll go to the diner."

"Cool. Later, Bri."

"Later."

Brian grabbed his overcoat as he left his office, stopping at Cynthia’s desk to let her in on his plans.

"Cynthia, can you hold down the fort, I’m going to lunch."

"Sure, boss. Going to play search for the cupid with Justin?"

"Bitch! Just going to feed the brat before he goes to his studio."

"Tell him hi for me."

"I will and..."

"I’ll take care of it. We wouldn’t want anything pink and hard poking your ass, would we."

Brian wouldn’t dignify that last remark with a comment; he just growled and wondered when he lost control as the female population giggled as he left the office.

Later that night while watching the evening news Brian had to ask Justin if he thought that he had changed.

"Justin, have you noticed anything different about me lately?"

"Different? In what way?"

"Cynthia said people at the office noticed that I’ve changed."

"Ah. Did she win the office pool?"

"You knew about that?"

"Well, yeah. She caught me slipping the chocolate heart into your desk. Then she told me you hadn’t busted a gut over the decorations yet. And that’s when she told me about the bet."

"So, I have changed."

"Only for the better, and I’m very proud of you."

"You are?"

"Of course I am. Brian, I’m still a slob."

"One of your idiosyncrasies?"

"Yes, and you don’t blow up about it all the time. A day doesn’t go by when John or Bobby hasn’t called complaining or venting about the wedding. You’ve been very patient with them. And you’ve even been nice when Ben and Michael gush all over each other like newlyweds. You’re still Brian Kinney just a nicer Brian Kinney."

"So you don’t think I’ve lost my edge."

"Why, cause you don’t do twenty tricks a month anymore. Believe me the boys at Babylon are still all jealous of you, they still want to be you and be done by you. You have nothing to prove anymore. No, I take that back. You’re constantly proving something."

"Like what? I’m a washed up domesticated old queen?"

"Not hardly. More like you’re a successful beautiful, intelligent man, loving father, who’s done more for his community than all of them put together. And you have a hot young partner who keeps you very, very satisfied."

"Huh, so I haven’t lost it."

"Nope."

"And they still envy me."

"Yup."

"So you want to play search for the cupids?"

"Oh yeah!"

*****

On Friday afternoon, Brian, Justin and Emmett left Pittsburgh in Justin’s Cherokee to get an early start to the farm. Emmett and Justin had their costumes neatly packed in the back of the Jeep. Emmett was still trying to get Brian to dress up in drag but Brian put an end to that.

"No, Emmett. I will not prance around in women’s clothing all night."

"Oh, you’ll just watch me do it," Justin shot back at his partner.

"Justin, I’ve seen what you’re going to wear. I need to look menacing to ward off all the men who are going to try to seduce you. I can’t do that in a dress."

"Oh, how sweet. The great god Kinney prepared to defend the virtue of his princess. It brings a tear to one’s eyes," Emmett gushed and sniffled from the back seat.

Justin stifled a laugh as Brian cursed under his breath and glared into the rearview mirror at Emmett. It was going to be a long drive up to the farm and an even longer weekend.

They were about halfway to Harrisburg when Emmett's phone rang. Brian breathed a sigh of relief. At least for however long the phone call lasted he wouldn't have to listen to Justin and Emmett comparing what they were going to wear to the fucking Valentine's bash. One more comment or tip about mascara or rouge and he was going to slit his fucking throat.

"Hello," Emmett said into his phone. "Oh, hi Bobby. What's up? Yes, I remember what you chose. No, I'm sure it could be changed if you like. But I thought you really wanted the black eyed susans on the tables. They make such a statement. Can't we talk about this when I get there? What does John think? He doesn't care. So what's the big deal? No, no, I'm not making light of the flowers for your wedding. I'll be happy to show you some other possibilities when I get there. See you soon." Emmett closed his cell phone. "What the fuck is going on with Bobby? He's turning into the bride from Hell."

"I think it's called wedding jitters," Brian snorted. "Haven't you run into this before in your line of work?"

"Of course, I have. But it usually happens a few days before the wedding, a week at most, not five fucking months!"

"How upset was he?" Justin asked.

"He's sounding pretty … hysterical."

"Who would have thought that our little hard nosed lawyer could get his panties in a bunch over the flowers for his fucking wedding?" Brian laughed.

"He probably just wants everything to be perfect," Justin observed. "I would."

Brian glanced at his partner wondering what it was that he was hearing in Justin's voice. They would never be doing the whole wedding scenario, but something told him that if they were, Justin would put Bobby's histrionics to shame.

"How much longer till we get there?" Emmett asked.

"A little over half an hour," Brian said.

"Can you step on it? I don't want Bobby freaking out before I can get there to calm him down."

"Jesus, I don't believe all the fucking drama queens that I have to deal with on a daily basis. To say nothing of having them all dress up like fucking women and prance around like the fucking worst examples of the so-called fairer sex. I think I'll just slit my throat now and be done with it." Brian's rant finally came to an end.

Justin and Emmett looked at each other. "Who's the drama queen?" they both said together, and then burst out laughing at Brian's disgusted look.

Brian continued to glower at the two men for the rest of the ride. They didn't dare talk directly to him for fear that he would bite their heads off or stop the car and make them get out. As the Anderson driveway drew into view, they all breathed a collective sigh of relief.

As soon as the car stopped, Bobby rushed out and practically yanked Emmett out of the back seat. He hustled the tall man off to the house to look at wedding flowers while John and Claire greeted Brian and Justin. Hugs were followed by commiseration over having to live with Bobby on a daily basis.

"I love him dearly, but he's driving me insane," John said.

"Can't you talk to him, Claire?" Brian asked.

Claire raised her hands indicating that Brian should back off. "I'm staying out of this and I suggest you all do the same."

"She's right," John agreed. "Whatever we suggest about the wedding will come back to haunt us. I know it."

"I can't stand a whole weekend of this shit," Brian yelled. "Bobby, Emmett, get your fucking asses out here!"

Moments passed and then a silent Bobby and Emmett emerged from the screen porch. They stared at Brian.

"I am fucking freezing my balls off here," Brian began. "I have to escort you ladies to the Valentine's ball, so fucking act like ladies. Enough of this shit. You have five fucking months to work this all out. It does not have to be decided right now. Do . I . Make . Myself . Clear ?"

"Yes, Brian."

"Yes, Brian."

"Then let's get this show on the road. I need a drink and one of Claire's fine meals."

"Yes, Brian," Claire said with a chuckle. "Big, bad Brian to the rescue."

"Big bad Brian does have his uses," Brian replied putting his arm around Claire's waist as they made their way into the house.

 

"Emmett, are you done yet? I need to fix my lipstick."

"Justin, sweetie, will you please hold your fucking horses! Some of us need a little extra time to create perfection."

"Emmett you’ve been in there for hours. The bathroom has the only full length mirror in the cottage, now get your flaming ass out of there. Now! I need to get dressed."

"Shit." Emmett emerged from the bathroom and began cursing as the little princess flew past him, slamming the bathroom door in his wake. "Brian, I do believe that boy has learned way too much from you. The little bitch."

"Hey, that’s my little bitch you’re bitching about. Honestly, I’ve never seen him this nervous before. And who are you supposed to be?" Brian stared at the tall queen who was wearing a pink and black dress with thigh high, stiletto heeled black boots. On Emmett’s head was an auburn shoulder length curly wig.

"Don’t you know anything?" Emmett stared at Brian as if it was obvious what character he was.

"Pretend like I don’t. Who or what are you supposed to be?"

"Julia Roberts in 'Pretty Woman'."

"Oh. Isn’t that the movie where she played the whore, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, if the boots fit..."

"You know, Mr. Kinney, considering your not so distant past, that’s like the pot calling the kettle black."

Brian was about to slam Emmett verbally as well as possibly physically when Justin came out of the bathroom. Both men stood thunderstruck at the vision before them.

"Do I look okay?" Justin said to the stunned men.

"Baby, you are gorgeous. Miss Monroe herself would have to admit that."

"Brian? Do you like it?"

Brian remained speechless. Justin was dressed in a white halter dress, he had a little padding in the bra but it was subtle. The light from the bathroom made the white dress almost translucent, Brian could see Justin’s pert ass stuffed into white lace panties. The platinum blond wig was almost superfluous, even without it Justin was stunning. The white mule slides on Justin's feet completed the whole effect. Justin’s finger and toe nails were painted a pale pink which perfectly matched his pale pink lipstick. He smelled like a floral bouquet, very lightly scented as not to overpower the nose but it took Brian’s breath away.

"Brian?" Justin asked again, unsure if Brian’s silence meant he hated it or liked it.

"Justin, you’re the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen."

"I am?" Justin asked as his smile lit up the cottage.

"Fuck, yeah." Brian’s look of adoration quickly faded.

"What’s wrong, Brian?"

"We’re not going."

"What!?" Both Justin and Emmett shouted.

"Read my lips, we are not going. Do you think I am going to spend the whole night fighting off every fag in a fifty mile radius? No. No. NO! Julia over here can go with my blessings, Marilyn stays here with me."

Emmett was about to defend his princess but Justin held up a dainty hand. He glided to his lover who, even with Justin in heels was a head taller in his Pradas.

"Brian," Justin whispered in a voice that would have made Marilyn Monroe proud, "Brian, please, I’d really like to go. I promise never to leave your side. I’ll only drink bottled water that you get for me so I won’t get drunk. I only have eyes for you. No one will tear me away from you. I know you’ll protect me."

Brian gazed into the eyes that reflected the sky and he knew he could never refuse Justin anything. Brian also knew he was so fucked. He loudly sighed.

"Okay, ladies, get your coats. I'll pull the car as close as I can to the door. Let’s get this show on the road. And please don’t make me regret this."

"We won’t." Justin and Emmett said as one.

Brian was shaking his head as he went to get the car. He already was regretting it.


	4. Wedding Bell Blues

Brian drove the Cherokee over to the Anderson house. Justin sat next to him looking so much like a young Marilyn Monroe that it almost made his heart seize up. He had Brian's cashmere coat around his shoulders. The ever flamboyant Emmett dressed as the hooker in "Pretty Woman" was chattering away in the back seat.

"You know, Brian, you would make an interesting Lana Turner," Emmett said pulling Brian's hair back from his face as he reached around the headrest.

"Get the fuck off me," Brian said batting at Emmett's hands.

"But this is supposed to be drag queen night. Why can't you get into the spirit of things?"

"I have."

"What do you mean? You have a white T-shirt, black leather jacket and tight jeans. It's what you wear all the time."

"I'm James Dean, the biggest queen of all time."

Justin snorted. "You are so…" Justin couldn't think of a good word other than silly and he didn't want to start a fight. He thought he just might need Brian's help later in the evening. Wearing this dress made him feel so … vulnerable.

"Can't think of the right word to describe me, Miss M?" Brian asked with a chuckle.

Justin looked over at Brian with just a touch of fear in his eyes. "Do you think I'm making a mistake going to the Honey Bear dressed like this?"

"I think dressing as a woman is a mistake at the best of times," Brian reacted. He glanced at Justin and noted the uncertainty. "But if you're going to do it, you couldn't look any better."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"You're so going to win the prize," Emmett added. "That is, if I don't."

Brian snorted this time. "You are so going to lose, Emmy Lou."

"Hey, I look great."

"Hold that thought," Brian said as he pulled up at the back of the Anderson house. "Let's go."

"Go where?" Emmett asked. "I'm not walking in the snow in these boots."

"Me either," Justin said looking at his open toed high heels.

"Christ, you guys are worse than fucking women," Brian said getting out of the car. He walked around and opened Justin's door picking up the young man and carrying him towards the screen porch door.

"Ooh, my manly man," Justin giggled kicking up his heels.

"You are such a girl," Brian laughed.

"Tonight I am." 

Brian deposited Justin inside and went back for Emmett. "I'm not carrying you," Brian stated. Emmett giggled. "But you can lean on me," Brian conceded.

Emmett stood gingerly in his high heeled boots. He clutched at Brian's arm as they made their way into the house. "What the fuck are we doing?"

"Claire wants pictures," Brian said as they entered the kitchen and saw Bobby dressed in his gown from the gala at the Sidney Bloom Gallery. "Hey, Red, it's nice to see that one of you knows how to dress like a lady."

"Fuck you, Kinney," Emmett reacted giving Brian a shove now that he was on firm flooring.

"You look interesting," Bobby said as Emmett took off his coat. "Who are you?"

"Why does everybody keep asking me that? Fags are supposed to know their film icons."

"So, who are you?"

"Julia fucking Roberts from 'Pretty Woman'!"

"Oh."

"Well shit! How am I going to win the fucking contest if nobody knows who the fuck I am?"

Bobby shrugged. Brian smirked and Justin just smiled.

"You okay now, Bobby?" Brian asked. 

"Yeah, sorry about the hysterics, but sometimes things just get ahead of me, and I don't know what the fuck I'm doing."

"Did John settle you down?"

"Emmett and … John," Bobby said with a blush.

Brian could imagine how his brother had tamed the fiery red head. "Where is that big brother of mine?"

"Right here," John said coming down the stairs followed by Claire. He was dressed like Rhett Butler out of 'Gone With the Wind'.

"Very handsome, big bro'," Brian said smoothing the shoulders on John's jacket.

"Thanks. You look slightly … sinister," John observed.

"That's better than … silly," Brian replied looking knowingly at Justin. Justin shivered at the look and at the realization that Brian had read his mind.

"Let's get one of you all together," Claire said waving her camera at them. "And then I want individual shots and couple shots."

Brian groaned but cooperated with Claire as she got all the required pictures. When she was finished they donned their coats and Brian swung Justin into his arms to carry him back out to the Cherokee. Justin giggled and looked lovingly at Brian who hadn't had to be asked to carry him.

"Guess I better do the same for my belle of the ball," John said scooping Bobby into his arms and making sure that his long skirts wouldn't drag in the snow and get all wet. The look of love on Bobby's face spoke volumes.

"My hero," Bobby cooed.

"Why the fuck can't I find someone to do that for me?" Emmett asked staring after the departing lovers.

"You will some day, dear," Claire assured him patting his arm.

Emmett put his coat on and headed for the door. "Good night, Claire. I'll see they get back safely."

"Thank you, dear."

Brian appeared at the door. "Come on, Emmy Lou; let's get this show on the road."

"Ever the gallant one," Emmett said taking Brian's arm and allowing him to help him to the car.

"I try."

Emmett smiled and knew that Brian did indeed try.  
*****

Brian drove the Cherokee as close as he could to the front of the Honey Bear. Fortunately the club had the good sense to roll out the red carpet in deference to the scores of high-heeled drag queens that were attempting to stay upright. The boys waited for Brian before making their grand entrance to the club. 

Brian noted that there were several Bettes, Lizas, Barbras, and Bettys. There were many original creations, such as Emmett’s Julia, and Bobby’s Scarlett, and even a RuPaul. But only one Marilyn. Considering MM was a drag queen’s wet dream, that surprised Brian. He could only rationalize it by thinking maybe it was too cold or that the hick queers didn’t think they could pull it off. Whatever the reason, Justin certainly stood out. His sultry innocence perfectly accentuated his costume. Brian’s face began to ache due to the constant leering and death glares he was forced to put forth in order to ward off any interlopers. If this was Babylon, Brian could safely have a drink or two knowing that no one would dare make a play for Justin, but since no one up here really knew of the great god Kinney, Brian thought it best to keep a clear head. He stuck with a beer, nursing it through the night.

John and Bobby made a dashing couple, dancing all of the waltzes played. Emmett was re-introduced to Sam. Sam came solo, dressed in a very expensive looking suit. He was the perfect Richard Gere to Emmett’s Julia. Emmett was smitten and by the end of the night, he couldn’t have cared less that no one recognized his character. The two of them danced the night away. 

Justin, as promised, stayed close to Brian. Instead of dancing to the thumpa thumpa music, Justin preferred to dance the slow ones with Brian, and Brian appeared to have no objections. He knew that Justin wasn’t accustomed to dancing in heels. They made a romantic couple straight out of the movies of the 50's where men were men and women were...you get the picture.

Rather than have the contestants parade around on a stage, there were several designated judges who mingled with the guests. It was their job to get close enough to each queen, scrutinize the costume and see how each ‘lady’ interacted with her man or friends. Bobby had already disqualified himself, letting each judge know what he was going to wear. At the end of the night, George would present the trophy to the number one drag queen. George took the microphone, ready to announce the winners.

"Good evening everyone and welcome to the Honey Bear’s tenth annual Valentine’s Drag Queen contest." The whole joint applauded and cheered as George made his introductions.

 

"Thank you all for coming and for not coming on the bathroom walls." The club roared with laughter.

"Without further ado, I’d like to turn the mike over to our own Bobby Morrison. As you all know, Bobby will be permanently off the market this spring when he and his fiancé, John, get married. And if you all behave yourselves, you’ll be invited to the wedding!" The laughter gave way to cheers and calls of congratulations as Bobby went to the podium.

"Thank you, George, and thank you Honey Bear!" The applause was deafening as Bobby spoke his appreciation to his loyal customers without whom he would have never made it through school.

"The Honey Bear holds a special place in my heart and I hope we continue this tradition for many years to come. Judges have you tallied your scores?" A tall burly waiter handed the tally sheet to Bobby with a deep bow. Bobby curtseyed then faced the crowd to read off the winners.

"The third runner up goes to Julia Roberts!" The club cheered as Emmett went to the podium to receive his bouquet of flowers and a gift certificate to dinner and drinks at the Honey Bear. Emmett was so thrilled that someone actually recognized his costume that he was speechless. He required several tissues and a mirror to repair his tear-streaked makeup.

"The second runner up goes to RuPaul!" A nearly seven foot beauty came up to accept his bouquet, gift certificate, and a simple crystal tiara. 

"And now the winner of the tenth annual Honey Bear Drag Queen contest goes to...Marilyn Monroe!" The cheers and applause vibrated the whole building as Justin stood up to walk to the podium. He deeply blushed as Brian offered his arm to guide his beauty queen to the podium. The contrast of dark and light, sweet innocence and menacing good looks was striking. Brian stepped back as Justin was crowned in a gleaming tiara made of several rows of Swarovski crystals and draped in a red and pink boa. A large bouquet of roses was placed in his arms as well as his own gift certificate.

"Speech! Speech!" the crowd yelled out.

In a breathy voice that brought a rise to several men in the audience, Justin whispered his gratitude into the mike. "Thank you all and Happy Valentine’s Day." That brought forth more cheers and several offers to be Justin’s Valentine. "Thank you very much," Justin continued, "but I already have my own very special Valentine." With that, Justin turned, took Brian’s arm, and was led back to their table.

The rest of the evening was spent dancing and laughing. Brian kept Justin close and couldn't help but scowl at all the appraising looks his lover received. As the evening wore down, Brian, Justin, Bobby and John were seated around their table having one last drink. An empty chair sat conspicuously beside them.

"Where's Julia?" Brian asked with a smirk.

"He's been dancing with that same guy all night," Justin said. "They seem to have hit it off."

"Who is he?" 

"That's Sam Haldorson," Bobby contributed. "I'm glad he didn't bring that ass he's been seeing lately."

"Who's that?" John asked.

"I don't think you know him, honey. But he was an abusive son of a bitch from what I've heard. Sam was with him on New Year's."

Brian winced a bit at the mention of New Year's and what he had almost let happen. Bobby had been true to his word and had never mentioned it again. They watched Emmett and Sam dance. They made a striking couple, almost like something straight out of "Pretty Woman", but not so straight.

"I wonder if Emmett will be coming home with us," Justin wondered out loud.

Just then Emmett and Sam made their way over to the group. Emmett made the introductions before announcing that he was going back to Sam's, and not to wait up for him.

"Your chariot leaves at noon," Brian announced. "Make sure you're there if you want a ride back to Pittsburgh, Emmy Lou."

Emmett nodded and giggled before grabbing Sam's hand and marching off as best he could in his high heeled boots.

"Well, I'm ready to go," Brian stated giving Justin a look that spoke volumes.

"Me too," Justin said breathlessly and then giggled.

"I think we better get these two home before they put on a different kind of show in front of everybody," John said.

Bobby laughed. "I can hardly wait for you to peel this dress off me, big guy," Bobby crooned in John's ear.

John felt his cock harden and he pulled Bobby out of his chair kissing him longingly. Brian grabbed Justin's hand and gallantly encouraged the lad to stand up. He tucked Justin's arm around his own and they headed for the coat check.

All the way home, Bobby and John were making out in the backseat. Brian and Justin shared longing glances as Brian tried to keep the Jeep on the road and his hands on the steering wheel. Finally they pulled up at the Anderson house.

"Bye, little brother," John gasped as he pulled Bobby into his arms and carried him to the house. Brian didn't wait to see them enter the house. He gunned the engine in reverse and turning abruptly headed them for the cottage.

John set Bobby down inside the door and captured him in another passionate kiss. "I want you so bad," he whispered.

"Carry me to our room, John, and I'll make heaven and Earth move for us," Bobby whispered back as he felt himself lifted into John's strong arms. 

Brian screeched to a halt in front of the cottage. He got out of the car and unlocked the door before coming back to get Justin. Justin sat patiently with a contented smile on his face. Brian so loved him, and he was going to show his man how much he loved him back. Suddenly the door to the Cherokee was yanked open and Brian scooped Justin up. He carried the young man into the cottage kicking the door closed behind him. He walked into their bedroom laying Justin tenderly on the bed.

"You look so fucking beautiful," Brian said as he looked down at his lover. "I've been hard all night."

"I know," Justin grinned. He sat up and worked at undoing the halter top.

"Leave it," Brian ordered.

"Why?"

"I'm going to fuck you right out of that dress," Brian growled in reply.

"Why, sir, you shock me," Justin said batting his baby blues at Brian.

Brian sloughed off his jacket and then his T-shirt and jeans. Naked he crawled up the bed until he hovered above the fully clad Justin. He shoved Justin's legs apart and knelt between them. His hands grasped the hem of the pleated dress. He slowly raised it pressing it along Justin's arms, watching the pleats expand until their hands met. He looked down seeing Justin's groin covered in the lace panties and his erect cock poking out from the lacy edge.

"You little slut," Brian moaned.

"Not so little," Justin gasped.

"You were hard under there all night?"

"Just for you."

"I fucking hate women's clothes and dressing up and all that shit, but I could get used to these surprises."

Justin smiled up at him and didn't say anything else.

"You make a fucking hot woman, but a fucking hotter man."

Brian slowly peeled the panties down Justin's legs. He lowered himself onto Justin's body so that their cocks rubbed together. He kept Justin's arms spread eagled from his body covered by the silky material of the dress. His mouth ravaged Justin's, and then his neck and then his abdomen, and finally he buried his nose in Justin's pubes, inhaling the scent he knew so well but also something different. He looked up at Justin who gazed back with lust filled eyes. 

"It's a floral scent Emmett gave me. I thought it said Marilyn better than the aftershave I usually wear," Justin giggled.

"And just where did you use this?"

"Where you just were."

"Anywhere else?"

"Behind my knees."

"Stay still and leave the dress over your chest," Brian said as he raised one of Justin's legs sniffing at the soft skin behind. He licked across there and heard Justin whimper. The boy stayed still, his arms spread with the dress covering them and his chest. Brian lifted the other leg and did the same, eliciting more whimpers. Brian could see the precum glistening at the tip of Justin's cock. "Where else?" he growled.

"Navel, armpits," Justin gasped as Brian kissed and sucked at each one. "Nipples." Brian shoved his head under the edge of the dress and nipped and sucked and kissed the hardening nubs. Justin writhed and shivered beneath him. Brian's own cock was begging for release. He sat up grabbing a condom and sheathing himself. He squirted some lube on it and in Justin's waiting hole. He slid Justin's legs up onto his shoulders giving one more kiss to the back of each knee. His fingers opened Justin eliciting grunts and moans that made him even harder. Unable to wait any longer he positioned his cock and drove in. Justin gasped and then relaxed. Brian thrust again edging into the heated tightness that he loved so much. When he was fully ensconced, he looked down at Justin half covered with the dress and gazing up at him with all the love and trust that he knew they shared.

"You will never wear that dress for anyone else but me," Brian growled.

"If that's what you want, Brian."

"That's what I want."

And so it began, a ride so familiar and so wonderful to each of them. When they were finished, spent and happy, Justin noticed that his dress had disappeared. 

"You did fuck me out of my dress," Justin giggled. "Where is it?"

"On the floor. It served its purpose."

"You got that right, Sunshine," Brian replied as he pulled the covers over them. They could clean up in the morning.

 

A little after eleven, Brian and Justin arrived at Claire's for brunch. Avery self satisfied John was already sitting at the table. Bobby, looking very smug himself, helped Claire dish up the eggs and bacon. Everyone turned and looked at the pair who had just entered.

"Fuck!" Hunter griped. "You all look like you just fucked the world."

"We did. Our worlds," Brian said nuzzling Justin's neck.

John smiled and Bobby ran his hand along John's jaw as he set the plate on the table. Hunter kept buttering toast, shaking his head.

"No butter for me," Brian ordered as he poured coffee and took a seat.

Hunter tossed an unbuttered slice in his direction.

"You could have butter," Justin cooed. "We could work it off when we get home."

"We're going to work off the bacon and eggs when we get home," Brian replied with a lascivious look.

Justin felt himself shiver. He could still feel Brian inside him. They had done that again just before coming to Claire's. Justin somehow felt vulnerable after wearing that dress and the way Brian had treated him last night.

"How much of this crap do we have to listen to?" Hunter demanded dishing himself a big plate of bacon and eggs. He shoved the platter at Brian.

"Didn't get any last night?" Brian asked.

"I … I wasn't trying to get any," Hunter said defensively. Brian shrugged.

"How was the dance at the college?" Claire asked.

"Okay."

"Just okay?"

"I … I don't know many of those people yet."

"But you will," Claire said setting the juice pitcher on the table. "Would you like to see the pictures I took last night?"

"How did you get them developed so fast?" Justin asked.

"Unlike some, I had no dance or party to go to, so I took them to the one hour place in town after you all left."

"Let's see," Hunter said grabbing the envelope of pictures. "Oh my fucking God! Look at Emmett. And Bobby and John, you guys look like you just stepped out of 'Gone with the Wind'."

"That's the look we were going for."

"And Brian looks hot," Hunter said giving Brian a wink. "And fucking Justin! Holy shit! Is that actually you?"

"Yep, Justin said looking at the photos which were circulating.

"I think we may have to pay Claire off to keep these to herself," Brian said giving the pictures the once over.

"We should have taken your camera, mother," John said. "Then we could have gotten a picture of Justin in his tiara. He looked hot."

"Tiara?" Hunter asked.

"He won the contest," Brian said proudly.

Hunter grimaced as Emmett flew in the door. "Hi, hi, hi," he called as he poured some coffee and smirked at everyone that looked at him. He had what could only be described as that well fucked look on his face.

"Christ, another one!" Hunter stated in disgust. All these people did was fuck.

"Get some food in you, Emmy Lou," Brian grinned. "We leave in fifteen minutes."

"Do I have time to go get my regular clothes from the cottage," Emmett asked still dressed as Julia Roberts. "It's a bugger to get in and out of this outfit."

"Your bag is in the Jeep. Change if you want to," Brian said.

"Um … could someone help me out to the Jeep?" Emmett asked looking at his high heels. He glanced at Brian who had helped him last night.

John stood and with his best southern gentleman accent, he said," Let me help you, ma'am." He offered his arm to Emmett who took it gratefully.

"At least there's one gentleman among us," Emmett called over his shoulder.

"How quickly they forget," Brian griped. "Ungrateful wretch."

"You'll always be my gentle man," Justin said softly.

"You guys sure know how to make me hurl," Hunter said trying to keep his breakfast down.

"We'll be gone soon," Brian laughed.

"Thank God," Hunter felt compelled to add.


	5. Wedding Bell Blues

March 2007

"Brian, Bobby on line one."

"Thanks, Cyn. Hey, big Red, please don’t tell me you didn’t get those signed contracts. I’ll have Cynthia’s ass and not in a positive life affirming way."

"Whoa there, big fella. I got them. No need for bloodshed. You know Brian, if you continue snagging these big contracts, you’re going to have to diversify and soon."

"Yeah, I know. Theodore has been up my ass about it. There’s a rumor that Babylon may be going on the market. I like that you’ve preserved the Honey Bear for the community. I’d like to do the same here."

"It would be a good investment."

"Especially if it keeps Teddy off my back. But I don’t think that’s why you called me."

"No, it’s not."

"Sooo?"

"Brian, this weekend is St. Patrick’s day."

"Ah, that explains it."

"Explains what?"

"Why my office is as green as a rainforest. I have never seen so many leprechauns in all my life. And I’m Irish."

"You guys going to come up here?"

"Wasn’t planning on it. Why? You and John run into another wedding prep bump?"

"Well, sort of."

"Bobby, for an eloquent lawyer, you’re getting on my last nerve beating around the bush. Now, get to the point while I’m young, if you please."

"You know John’s really intent on having the ceremony at the clearing by the stream."

"Yes."

"I don’t think I want to do that."

"Bobby!"

"I know, I know. But I think my parents would feel more comfortable in a catering hall."

"Bobby, the wedding’s four months away and you’re having a June wedding. Do you know how difficult it’ll be to change the venue now? And I hate to throw a monkey wrench into this but we’re talking about a gay wedding, so unless you want to hold it at the Honey Bear, you’re not going to get too many halls that will go for it."

"I realize that; George offered but I don’t think my parents would like it there either. My father even offered to talk to the commander at the VFW lodge but that’s way out."

"Tell me about it. All that 'don’t ask don’t tell' shit goes right out the window when you’re talking about a bunch of fags getting married. Bobby, John really wants this to happen at the stream. It is beautiful there. Think about it, under the trees, the stream running through; it's picture perfect."

"I know. And you are sounding like a lesbian."

"Fuck, I hoped you wouldn’t notice. Bobby, unless they predict torrential rain, keep the wedding at the stream. The barn will be back up and it’s big enough."

"Okay, I will. Thanks. So, we’ll see you up here this weekend?"

"Oh, for fuck's sake. You going to make me drink green beer?"

"Something like that. And you know that Emmett’s coming up here too."

"And coming and coming and coming. He and Sam have really hit it off."

"They have and Sam’s never been happier. He’s even talking about moving to Pittsburgh. He’s an electrical contractor; he can set up shop anywhere."

"Wow, I didn’t realize they were that serious. Debbie would be heartbroken if Emmett left the Pitts. She’s still having a difficult time adjusting to Hunter not being underfoot and you know how Mikey whines to her all the time."

"I know. God, I am so lucky that John isn’t the whiny type."

"Aren’t we all. He’s too big and if he was whiny, well shit. Listen, big Red, I have clients to dazzle. You make sure the green beer is cold and we’ll be up there to drink it."

"Will do."

"Oh and Red..."

"Yeah?"

"The Honey Bear doesn’t do a drag St. Paddy’s day, do they?"

"No."

"Thank the gods. I’m still recuperating from Valentine’s Day."

"I just bet you are. See you Friday night."

"Sure."

*****

St. Patrick’s Day at the Honey Bear was a bit more subdued than Brian had thought it would be. The green beer was flowing, corned beef and cabbage was the specialty of the night, and Irish ditties were playing on the jukebox. The customers were quietly celebrating the day. Brian found it surprisingly relaxing. The three couples were seated around one of the potbellied stoves enjoying the evening and each others' company. As Justin and Emmett went off to dance Brian and John had a brother to brother chat about the wedding.

"So, how are the plans coming along?" Brian ventured. 

"Surprisingly well. Bobby conceded about holding it at the stream."

"Hmm."

"You don’t seem surprised."

"He did call me."

"I thought so. Have we been bugging you too much?"

"Nah. A day without either one of you calling me is like a day without Sunshine."

"I bet."

"Seriously, John, I don’t mind. I just hope I can give you the proper advice. Other than gathering the troops when the munchers were having trouble getting their wedding together, I’ve never really had any experience with this sort of thing. I leave these things to the experts, like Auntie Em."

"You rang," Emmett chimed in hearing his name.

"Nothing, Emily, just saying that when it comes to planning a party, you certainly are the queen to call."

"Why thank you, Mr. Kinney. I do declare; you’re just getting sweeter and sweeter in your old age."

"Cut it out with the old shit, will you. I’m starting to get a complex." Brian scowled.

"What complex, Brian?" Justin’s enquiring mind wanted to know as he returned from the bar with another green beer.

"Several of them enjoy reminding me about my advancing age."

"Oh, Brian, you’re not getting older, just aging to perfection." Brian leered at Justin as he paraphrased Brian’s own compliment that he had once paid Claire.

"Et tu, Sunshine?" The furrows in Brian’s brow deepened. Justin plopped himself into Brian’s lap, wiggling his rump into Brian’s crotch and proceeding to kiss away each crease. In a few minutes Brian was practically purring and all was right in the world again. 

The three couples decided they all had had enough of green beer. Emmett and Sam went back to Sam’s place. John, Bobby, Brian and Justin went back to the farm for coffee and tea and to go over the current wedding plans.

"So are you going to set the tables out in a big square or are you going to use smaller round tables?" Justin casually asked as he was waiting for the kettle to boil.

"What?!" both John and Bobby asked in unison.

"Uh, oh," Brian groaned, realizing that the affianced couple hadn’t thought about the seating arrangements yet.

"The seating arrangements, Bobby. We haven’t talked about the seating arrangements."

"Fuck! I don’t think my mother can take Debbie longer than in five minute increments. How are we going to seat all those people?"

The decibel level was starting to increase as John and Bobby were beginning to panic. John pulled out some drafting paper and was frantically drawing. Brian and Justin stared at the couple then stole a look at each other. Justin turned off the fire under the kettle and the two eased their way out of the kitchen leaving John and Bobby to their negotiations. Meeting Claire at the stairs as she was attempting to find out what all the noise was about, Brian warned her not to go in the kitchen.

"Claire, for your own safety, go back upstairs. They’ve just discovered a seating chart."

Claire’s eyes widened in horror then she kissed both Brian and Justin and stealthily went back to her room. Turning, she addressed the boys as they were leaving to go back to the cottage.

"See you two in the morning," Claire whispered.

"Okay, and good luck," Justin whispered back as he shut the front door. As they climbed into the Cherokee, Brian and Justin started to giggle.

"A narrow escape, wouldn’t you say, Sunshine?"

"Oh yeah. But I feel sorry for Emmett. Any minute now he’ll be getting a frantic phone call."

"Oops. Come on, Sunshine. I want another lap dance."

"Coming right up, Mr. Kinney!"

The next morning Brian, Justin and Emmett converged in Claire’s kitchen only to find Claire and Hunter standing, gazing at John and Bobby still in their clothes from the previous night and sound asleep with their heads in their arms at the kitchen table.

"I didn’t have the nerve to wake them. They were arguing well past dawn," Claire admitted.

"The poor babies. I did get a call at about one in the morning but I was a bit indisposed, if you know what I mean." Emmett had the good grace to blush.

Unable to stand all the indecision, Brian led the way.

"Okay troops," Brian softly announced, "I can handle Red, but I’m not risking back surgery carrying John. So here’s what I suggest..."

Fifteen minutes later, John and Bobby were snoring in their room, Claire started breakfast and the coffee was brewing.

"Well, that was interesting."

"How do you mean, Emmett?" asked Claire.

"Brian Kinney putting two handsome men to bed without him joining them."

"You know, Emily, I could make you walk back to the Pitts," Brian snarked.

"Sorry, sorry. I meant no offense." Emmett shot back waving his apologies with his arms.

Brian ignored Emmett then turned his attention to Claire. "Claire, you have my sympathies. I just hope you’re able to survive the next four months."

"You’re always welcome to stay with my mother, if you need a break," Justin offered.

"I may take you up on your offer," Claire answered.

"And leave me here with dumb and dumber, no way. I’d rather sleep in the barn," Hunter exclaimed. They all shared a laugh, finished breakfast and Brian, Justin and Emmett headed back to the relative sanity of Pittsburgh. 

 

Two days later Emmett got a frantic call from John. The lovers had still not been able to decide what to do about the seating plan and they were both becoming cranky and pissy with each other. John wanted Emmett to do something.

"John, honey," Emmett cooed trying to calm his worried client and friend. "I have the list of guests. I'll work up a tentative plan and bring it up on the weekend."

"But you don't have a car."

"I'll think of something."

"You just want to see Sam."

"Is there anything wrong with bouncing two balls at the same time?"

"And a fine pair of balls they are!"

"Hey, what do you know about Sam's balls?"

"Absolutely nothing, other than what I've observed through his tight jeans."

"Well they are fine," Emmett giggled.

"So we'll see you on the weekend then?"

"Count on it."

As Emmett hung up with John, he immediately dialed another familiar number. "Hey, Justin, sweetie."

Justin frowned on his end of the line. "When you call me sweetie, I know I'm in for it."

Emmett laughed nervously. "I need a big favor."

"You do?"

"Would it possible for you to drive me up to the Andersons this weekend?"

Justin thought for a moment. "I don't think I have anything pressing to do this weekend. Why do you need to go? Sam needs a booty call?" Justin chuckled.

"I need a booty call," Emmett giggled. "But getting to see Sam is only part of the equation. I just had an emergency call from John. They're still fighting over the seating plan."

"Shit! I thought they'd work something out by now."

"From experience I've learned that if they haven't come to some conclusions by now, I need to step in. I told them I'd make some kind of preliminary plan and we could work from there."

"You know," Justin said thoughtfully. "I've been thinking about the wedding." 

"Have you now?"

"If it rains we can use the barn, but it would be cramped."

"Yeah, but we could manage."

"Why not rent one of those big tents?"

"But if it doesn't rain… which is what I'll be praying for."

"Then they can take the sides off and it will be shade for people who don't want to be in the sun all day. We could have all the food under it."

"I think you have something there, Sunshine. Could we get together before you take me up there?"

"I haven't said I'd take you," Justin laughed.

"But you will, won't you?"

"I can hear you batting your eyelashes at me over the phone. That may work with Sam, but not with me."

"Please, Justin."

"I may have to bring the big guy with me."

"That goes without saying. Come over Friday evening and I'll show you what I've come up with, okay?"

"Sure," Justin said as he hung up and headed for his next class.

 

On the ride to the Anderson farm Saturday morning, Justin and Emmett discussed the plan they had come up with. They hoped John and Bobby would approve. Brian had decided to stay in Pittsburgh. He was going to look at Babylon and see what the finances involved. Justin thought he better stay out of that.

Bobby and John rushed out as the Cherokee came to a stop. They were all over Emmett ignoring Justin completely. Emmett did his best to calm them, as Claire pulled Justin aside and into the house.

"They're driving me insane. I hope Emmett can fix things," Claire sighed as she poured them coffee and set out a coffee cake she had just taken out of the oven.

"When they realize they're freezing their asses off out there, they'll come in," Justin laughed. 

Hunter came down the stairs and sat at the big kitchen table helping himself to a huge slice of the coffee cake. "What?" he asked as Claire and Justin stared at him.

"Couldn't you say hello to Justin before digging in?" Claire asked with a raised eyebrow that told Hunter he was walking a fine line.

"Hey, Justin," Hunter said with his mouth full. Claire shook her head at him. "Where's Brian?"

"Pittsburgh."

"You mean he let you out on your own. I thought you had each other on very short leashes."

"Shows what you know," Justin said not liking Hunter's implication.

Hunter made a face at him, as the three frozen bodies finally decided to come inside.

"Emmett tells me this plan is thanks to you, Justin," Bobby said.

"Only if you like it. If you don't it was all Emmett's idea," Justin laughed.

"Well, we like it. The tent sounds like a great idea. We like the way you spread people out. There were only one or two changes we want to make. The small round tables are much better than the big ones."

"I'm glad you're happy," Emmett said as a car pulled up outside. "I'll be back by eight tonight," Emmett promised as he skipped happily out the door.

"How did he know we'd like his ideas?" John asked.

"He didn't," Justin chuckled. "He called Sam as we got to Harrisburg and told him to come over here. He figured Sam could rescue him if you hated his ideas."

"Emmett's very resourceful I see."

"That's what makes him such a good event planner," Justin said. "Claire I hope you don't mind feeding me for the rest of the day. I'm here until Emmett and Sam come up for air around seven tonight."

"Don't mind at all, Justin. Did you bring your sketchbook?"

"I did."

"Then maybe we can get to work on you know what."

John, Bobby and Hunter stared at Justin who just smiled and continued to eat his coffee cake.


	6. Wedding Bell Blues

April 2007

"Justin, staring out of the window all afternoon isn’t going to make it stop."

"I thought if the big man upstairs heard a prayer from little Mary Sunshine, maybe he’d stop the rain."

"Sunshine, I think you must have pissed him off big time, cause right now you are definitely little Mary Go Fuck Yourself."

"Damn, Brian! It’s been three weeks, three fucking weeks of rain. I’m beginning to feel waterlogged."

"Yeah, but think of how pretty the clearing will be in time for the wedding."

"Pretty? What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on, Sunshine, I thought you were smarter than that. You know, April showers bring May flowers. When we get there the wildflowers will all be in bloom, the grass will be green, the trees lush and your allergies in high gear."

"Why, Mr. Kinney, you old romantic fool, you."

"What have I told you about that old shit? Now, come away from the window and join me on the sofa. My lap is getting very cold and lonely."

"We can’t have that, can we?"

"No, we can’t. So sit with me and we can relish this quiet afternoon together."

"Brian, it has been quiet, hasn’t it?"

"I just said that."

"No, I mean really quiet."

"Yeah. So?"

"I mean as in no frantic phone calls from the bride from Hell and his equally annoying partner. Come to think about it, what time is it?"

"How should I know what time it is? You’re the bloody cuckoo clock."

"Wait, fuck, it’s after two."

"Which means what?"

"Which means we haven’t heard from your brother or Bobby in over twenty-four hours! Something must be wrong. The loft phone hasn’t rung, neither has my cell."

"Mine neither. Do you think we should call Claire?"

"No. John may answer. I’m beginning to like the John and Bobby free day."

"Use my cell and call Hunter. I’m not sure if he has your number programmed in yet; he may not recognize your number."

"Okay. Brian, can I ask you something?"

"Can I stop you? Ask."

"Hunter’s phone, why are you paying for it?"

"Jealous, Sunshine?"

"Kind of."

"Justin, don’t be ridiculous. I’ll try to explain."

"This better be good, Kinney, cause our bed isn’t big enough for another blond twink." 

"Put a sock in it, Justin, and preferably one of yours. Mine are too expensive."

"The point, Brian."

"You remember how difficult it was to get your first cell phone when you moved out of straight city and into queersville. The last time we went up to the farm I helped Hunter get his own phone. It’s on my plan, just like yours is and he pays for it just like you do."

"Don’t tell me he has access to your bank account!"

"I’m not that stupid. He sends me the payment via Paypal, just like you do."

"But I still don’t understand why you’re doing this. He has parents."

"Yes, he does and although Ben is very supportive of how Hunter has turned his life around and has made this commitment to his education, Mikey is still being his bitchy little self. You have to admit that Claire, John and Bobby have done a lot for the kid."

"True."  
"And now Steve and Bill are working on getting Hunter some decent transportation. Steve is retiring one of the farm’s pickup trucks and is going to sell it to Hunter. The truck may be too old to haul bales of hay but not too old to haul one skinny assed blond teenager. You did a hell of a good job setting up Hunter’s Spring class schedule to coincide with John and Bobby’s schedule but you know as well as I do that next semester may not go as well."

"You’re right. I hated it when I had two or three hours in between classes and no car to get off campus."

"Exactly. And PIFA is close by. Just think how Hunter feels. Plus he feels like a burden asking them to drive him around all the time. I just wanted to help the little shit. Ben knows about it and Mikey kind of knows but he’s in denial. Now, are you okay with this?"

"Yes, I am."

"Good, now call."

"Yes, master."

#####

"Hello?"

"Hi, Hunter."

"Justin? Why are you using Brian’s phone?"

"He told me to. Hunter is everything okay up there?"

"Why, you guys missing the hourly panic calls?"

"Something like that. We did notice it was a little quiet around here lately."

"Well you guys can thank me for that."

"You?! Hunter, what did you do to John and Bobby. Wait! Brian, stop that."

"Justin, put it on speaker."

"Hold on, keep your shirt on. There. Okay Hunter, we both can hear you. Now what did you do?"

"I did what any man who was on the verge of committing a double homicide would do."

"What!?"

"I had a family conference with Claire, Steve and Bill and we all agreed that desperate times called for some desperate measures." 

"Hunter, it’s Brian. My brain isn’t working quite accurately right now; I happen to have one hot blond boy sitting on my lap. So, speak slowly and enunciate."

"Okay, for the old man and his slut. It’s been raining so much that our little serene stream looks more like the Colorado rapids. Between the Spring thaw and the rain the clearing is a marsh."

"Holy fucking shit!"

"Now don’t bust a gut about it, blondie. I have it on good authority that this happens every year. And every year by mid May the water recedes and the clearing is dry."

"Who’s your authority?"

"Claire is, big guy. And she should know; she’s lived here all her life. And so have John and Bobby. But that hasn’t stopped them both from making complete assholes of themselves. We caught them arguing about hiring industrial water pumps to drain the clearing, uh, marsh, whatever the fuck it is. Believe me when I say, it wasn’t pretty up here. Claire and I couldn’t take it anymore; we left them staring at the big rock. Which, by the way is half submerged, and we fled to the farm. We had a pow wow with Bill and Steve and came up with a plan. A brilliant one if I do say so myself."

"So, are you going to tell us or do we have to wait for the evening news?"

"Patience, patience, oh god-like stud. Bottom line, we locked them in the barn and without their cell phones."

"You did what!?"

"Don’t have a cow, besides, Flossie may get jealous. Claire cooked and packed up enough food for a week. Steve set up a portable potty and Bill and I made it romantic with twinkling fairy lights. They have sleeping bags, wine, all the makings of a romantic getaway."

"Romantic getaway? With Flossie and Bossie?"

"No, asshole, the other barn. The barn where we store the hay. I cleaned it out myself and it has fresh hay."

"Hunter?"

"Yeah, Jus?"

"If I remember correctly, that barn has two doors. Wouldn’t they have walked out the back as you were shutting the door?"

"Not with a tractor barring the doors. And the second one in the front."

"Shit!"

"Yup. Two days of peace and quiet while those two reconnect and get their heads back to normal."

"Hunter?"

"Bri?"

"Are you sure they're okay and not plotting your demise?"

"Nope. Bill climbed up to one of the windows and took a peek. He said something about them doing something that looked humanly impossible and then laughed his ass off. I got the impression he was going to try that with Gary."

"Shit, the Acapulco thing."

"One of you guys gonna fill me in on that one?"

"When you’re a little older."

"Shit. Listen guys, I’m going to take advantage of the quiet to do some studying. I’ll call you when we release the prisoners."

"Good. Give everyone our love and I’m sure we’ll talk to you soon."

"Will do. Bye guys, and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!"

"Yeah, right."

"Bye, Hunter."

"Goodbye, blondie, and don’t break the big guy. I’m still waiting for him to cum to his senses and take me on."

"In your dreams!"

"Well, what do you think of that, Sunshine?"

"I’m thinking that we should call Emmett."

"Call Emmett, why? You want him to come over?"

"No, no, no. But he may have also noticed the quiet and will call us while we’re doing the Acapulco thing."

"Good thinking. I need to concentrate when we’re doing that or one of us could get hurt."

"Or stuck. Why don’t you start the shower, I’ll call Emmett and then join you."

"Your wish is my command."

"And you know what I’m wishing for."

"So get your ass in gear, blondie."

"Fuck you, Kinney!"

"You got it, blondie."

!!!!!

"That was incredible!"

"You sure were, Sunshine."

"That was barely humanly possible."

"And you pulled it off."

"And off, and off and off. I don’t think I ever got off that much in my whole life."

"Sure you have, the last time we did that."

"Made me hungry too. You getting hungry?"

"Yeah, hungry for you but let’s rest a while then I’ll call out for dinner."

"Bri? What Hunter said about your coming to your senses and wanting him?"

"Justin, don’t go there. There isn’t room for any other blonds in my life."

"How about red heads?"

"No red heads either."

"Bri?"

"Justin, I know I’m a stubborn idiotic asshole sometimes, okay, most of the time and I know I don’t have the romantic sense that god gave a bullfrog but I do know that there isn’t anyone else I want in my bed but you. Now, will you shut up and let me rest so I can call out for dinner."

"Yes, Brian."

"Thank the gods for small mercies."

"Brian."

"Shit, what is it now?"

"I love you."

"Yeah, yeah, now shut the fuck up."

"Yes, Brian."

"I mean it, Justin."

"I know you do."

"Fucking little twat."

"Asshole."

"Damn, will I ever get the last word around here?"

"Yes, Brian."

"Oh, never mind."

"Okay, Brian."

*****

"John, do you think they’re going to let us out of here soon?"

"Getting sick of me already?"

"Of course not, but I could use a shower."

"Me too. And I wish I could reach a window. The barn smells like..."

"Sex?"

"Big time. Bobby, we’ve been acting like a pair of lesbians."

"No need to insult our sisters, but I agree, we’ve been acting like idiots. You know as well as I do that the water will recede soon and the clearing will be dry in time for the wedding."

"I guess we’ve been getting on their last nerve."

"Ya, think? John, I don’t care if we get married naked in a swamp. I just want to marry you."

"Me too, Baby. You ready to do that Acapulco thing again?"

"Oh yeah!"

#####

"Sam?"

"Yes, Emmy."

"Um, there’s something I’d like to try with you, something Justin told me they did when they were all in Acapulco."

"Oh? What?"

"I don’t think I can say it out loud, it’s rather outrageous."

"Then whisper in my ear."

"Okay..."

"Is that possible?"

"Not sure, but we can have fun finding out."

"Let’s go for it, sweet cheeks."

"Mmm, I’m lovin’ that man of mine!"

*****

Same month, a different day.

"Brian?"

"Hey John, and how is my devastatingly handsome look-a-like big bro’ doing? All right in the world up there, now that it's stopped raining?"

"Um, yeah. We’re better now. We’ve groveled to my mother, Hunter and to Steve, Bill and Emmett, now I’m groveling to you and Justin. We’re sorry. I know Bobby and I have been a bit..."

"Irrational?"

"I was going to say foolish but irrational is more like it. I’ve always prided myself on being mature and you know how logical Bobby is but..."

"Get a pair of fags together planning a wedding and stand back and watch the fur fly."

"Something like that. Shit, Brian, I can’t believe my behavior lately. I’m surprised it took this long before someone snapped. You know that it was all Hunter’s idea to lock us in the barn. He had help but it was all Hunter."

"Got to give it to the little scamp; he’s more devious than I am."

"Scary, isn’t it? Anyway, I just wanted to call to say it’s safe now up here. You can visit without reservation. Or better yet, Bobby and I will drive down and take you guys out for dinner. Some place high brow, on me."

"You sure you want to do that? You know how Justin likes to eat."

"I’m sure, it’s the least we can do. I’ll call you later in the week to confirm."

"You got it, big bro. Later."

"Hey Bri! Was that John on the phone?"

"Yup. He called to grovel, his word not mine and to ask us out to dinner. He’ll call back with the details."

"Cool."

"And how’s my little Sunshine doing today?"

"Very well, thank you, now that I can actually see the sun. Can I ask you something?"

"Uh oh, not another Hunter question."

"No, I’m over it, I think. This is a John question."

"Shoot."

"Brian, you like having John for a brother, don’t you?"

"Justin, what kind of a question is that, of course I do. I love that man."

"Why? Cause he looks so much like you?"

"Now you’re being a twat. That may have something to do with it. He grows more beautiful with time. At least I know I won’t look like a dog when I get to be his age."

"Vain asshole."

"Shut. Up. But it’s more like, I finally have a family. Something that’s really mine."

"But Brian, you’ve always had a family."

"With Joan and Jack, not."

"No, I mean with Michael and Debbie."

"Justin, I just borrowed them. I know how that sounds and as much as I know Debbie loves me she’s still Mikey’s mother, not mine. And Michael is not my brother as much as I always wished he was when we were kids. It may seem selfish but John is mine. It was scary when we first found them and it could have been a complete disaster but it wasn’t and now I have my very own family with John."

"And me?"

"And you, of course, you. Always you, Sunshine. No matter what, you’ve always been there, watching my back."

"I’d like to do more than watch your back."

"Don’t push it, Sunshine. You get one or two trips to the top per month, now get in bed and make like a bottom boy."

"Yes, master!"

"Sometimes I wonder how I ever survived without you."

"You didn’t."


	7. Wedding Bell Blues

May 2007

All the turmoil and queen outs at the Anderson farm seemed to have subsided and faded away as the month of May dawned sunny and bright. The constant rain of April gave way to warm, spring days with lots of sun and gentle breezes. The clearing by the stream that had been a bog for the month of April gradually dried up and returned to its former splendor. Spring flowers started to bloom and the grass was a brilliant green. Life was beginning anew for another year.

Ever since Bobby and John had been locked in the barn, they had found each other again. They now remembered why they were getting married in the first place and didn't dwell on the problems of organizing the actual celebration. All they cared about was being together. The love between the two was palpable to all who encountered them together.

Brian, however, missed the almost daily phone calls from his brother, but he had to admit that he was able to get a lot more accomplished at work when he wasn't being constantly interrupted. With about a month left until the wedding, he hoped things would continue to go along smoothly for all concerned.

During the second week of May, he sat at his desk one morning staring at an ad campaign that just wasn't working. He had been playing with this stupid hair care product for days and hadn't come up with any good ideas at all. Everything he had tried seemed too ridiculous for words. Maybe it was because it was a brightener and toner for gray or white hair. The manufacturer had decided that there was a market out there for youthful middle aged, gray haired old ladies who wanted someone, probably a man, to notice that their hair was more shiny and glowing with the use of this product. He needed to come up with a name and a campaign. The tentative name was "Silver Glisten", but Brian hated that fucking name, and was beginning to wonder why he had agreed to take on this account. What the fuck did he know about middle aged women? He shuddered. He only really knew two – Deb and his mother. He couldn't see either one of them using this fucking product.

Brian dropped the latest board he had been looking at on the floor. It made a considerable bang as it landed. It was a fucking piece of shit, and he knew it. Leaning back in his chair he rubbed his palms across his eyes. He needed a break from all this crap. He leaned forward and called up his e-mails. He had been waiting for a reply for a few days. And there it was – a message from OBP. Brian quickly opened it. It read:

Brian,

Thank you for the invitation and the generous offer to put me up in Pittsburgh. I have been looking at flights and considering my options. I haven't made a decision yet but I will in the next few days, and I'll let you know.

OBP

Brian smiled. He certainly hoped OBP would accept his invitation. And then it dawned on him. He kicked the board he had dropped on the floor over to the side. He pulled his chair up to his desk, and started to work on the campaign.

*****

As Brian was furiously working on his ad campaign, Justin found himself buried under a dozen half completed projects. The Spring semester was rapidly coming to an end and that meant all of his projects had to be completed and submitted on time for him to receive full credit. Plus he had that special commission for Claire. Justin had something in mind for the gift for John and Bobby but he was afraid that if he started it, he would never concentrate on school.

Brian and Justin were both so busy that they barely had time for each other. They’d meet up late in the evening after work and school, wolf down dinner; kiss then collapse in an exhausted heap in bed. None of Liberty knew that the legendary cock and its partner the infamous ass hadn’t connected in weeks. John and Bobby may have become reacquainted but Brian and Justin found that their connection was limited to spooning as they slept and hurried kisses in the morning as they got ready to start their day. Neither man complained; they both knew by June, the rush would be over and they would spend some needed alone time together. And Brian had some definite ideas about that.

John had asked Brian his advice about the honeymoon trip. He didn’t really care where they went as long as it was romantic and gay friendly. Brian began to protest saying he was the last man anyone should go to for advice about romance, but John insisted. Brian couldn’t refuse his brother. For a fleeting moment Brian contemplated making the trip a double honeymoon except for all the jokes that the two couples would be the brunt of. Apparently the family was under the impression that neither couple was really happy unless they were engaged in synchronized fucking. Brian nixed the idea and booked the honeymooning couple on a Gay Alaskan cruise. Then he booked two weeks for himself and Justin at the Casa Condesa in Acapulco. He and his blond needed some serious get reacquainted time.

Toward the Memorial Day weekend all of the wedding plans had been finalized including the dreaded seating arrangements. Emmett was having the tent, chairs and tables shipped to the farm and stored in the barn. With Claire and Hunter to supervise, Emmett didn’t need to drive up there, besides Sam had driven to Pittsburgh for the long weekend. With everything in place including the catering and minister, all that was left was the rehearsal. John and Bobby had hoped they could do it during the long weekend. But Justin wanted to take advantage of the three days to finish off all his projects and start on Claire’s commission. Hunter also added his two cents worth stating that he too had finals to prepare for. With nothing to do John and Bobby decided on a pre-honeymoon honeymoon. They took the opportunity to spend the time at the cottage and began to move some of their possessions into it. They made the decision to make the cottage their home.

Another unexpected but very welcomed outcome to the whole pre-wedding brouhaha was Steve and Claire. Hunter observed a very noticeable bounce in Steve’s step when Claire came to visit or when Steve spent time at the house discussing the Farm business. One evening during dessert Hunter became impatient with all the sighs and longing looks that were being exchanged between Claire and Steve. Putting down his glass of milk, Hunter gave the would-be couple a kick in the right direction.

"Oh for fuck's sake! Do I have to lock you two in a barn before you guys come to your senses? Steve! Take the woman out for a cup of coffee," Hunter growled impatiently.

John and Bobby snickered as Claire blushed and Steve sputtered, "But we’re already having coffee."

Hunter’s eyes grew wide. Steve was one of the smartest, wisest men that Hunter knew and now he was reduced to a babbling fool. "Steve, my man, let’s start from the top. This is Claire, a very nice, pretty, and single lady. You are a very nice, handsome single man. You both know how smart each other is and you’ve been good friends for years. Now is there any reason why you two shouldn’t get friendlier? No? Good. Now go get your jackets and escort the nice lady to the local diner and buy her a cup of coffee!" 

As Hunter went through his tirade, John and Bobby hustled to grab Claire's and Steve’s jackets. Thrusting them into the mature couple's hands, the three matchmakers shoved the shocked couple out the door and slammed it shut. Steve helped Claire into her thick sweater then he donned his jacket. Just before he opened the passenger side door for Claire, they saw three faces at the window laughing and giving them the thumbs up sign. Both Claire and Steve shook their heads and shrugged their shoulders then drove away.

"Grown ups! They can be so clueless sometimes. Well, my work here is done and I have studying to do. So will you please keep the fucking noise down," Hunter exclaimed as he went up the stairs to his room. John and Bobby continued laughing as Hunter groused. "I will be so happy when you two move out. I’ll finally get a quiet night around here."

Brian decided to actually take the three days off. His work on the campaign was on schedule and he needed a break. He also wanted to keep an eye on his resident artist. Justin set up his easel by the great loft windows taking advantage of all the light. He had drop clothes to protect Brian’s hardwood and he painted and painted until each one of his canvases was completed. Every couple of hours Brian would shove a glass of juice in Justin’s hand or a small sandwich. Debbie kept them supplied with lemon bars and even Ben came by with a bag filled with high energy bars. The whole family knew this was crunch time for Justin and they wanted to help. Every once in a while Brian would see the blond streak by as he ran for a potty break then with a relieved look on his face, saunter back to his easels. Brian’s artist was a sight to behold and Brian beamed with pride. By the end of the weekend Justin had completed all of his projects and had a good portion of the wedding gift completed too.

"Brian," Justin said as he cleaned his brushes and packed everything up. He could submit all of his assignments the next day and then he would be finished for the summer.

"Yeah."

"Are you busy?"

"No."

"Can we fuck?"

"I think I've forgotten how."

Justin chuckled. "Like that's about to happen."

"I'm totally serious. Can you remember the last time we actually did it?"

"Um … no," Justin admitted. Then the light dawned. "Does that mean that you haven't done it with anybody else?" Justin smiled shyly at Brian. He prayed for the right answer.

"Maybe," Brian smirked. "Or maybe it's just my poor memory these days."

Justin frowned. "Do you mean that you haven't been with anybody else?"

"I believe that's what I said."

"Oh, Brian!" Justin gasped launching himself into Brian's arms. "I love you so much."

"I know, I know. We have this weird, fucked up relationship, but I do care about you so much," Brian said pulling Justin tight against him.

"Back at ya, big guy," Justin whispered. He knew he and Brian had something special, but now there was the likelihood that it was exclusive too, even though they had never promised each other that. He couldn't be happier.

Some time later they were comfortably ensconced in their bed, having fucked until they dropped.

"I see it all came back to you … like riding a bike," Justin giggled as he played with one of Brian's nipples.

"They say elephants never forget."

"Elephants?"

"I don't know. I'm just rambling."

"Is something wrong, Brian?"

"No, not really."

"I get the sense that something's bothering you."

"I don't know," Brian said throwing back the sheet and climbing out of bed. He went into the bathroom to piss. Justin could hear him washing his hands and rummaging around in the medicine cabinet. Justin watched the doorway wondering which Brian would exit from the bathroom.

After a bit Brian came out of the bathroom and walked down the steps without giving Justin a glance. Justin frowned and got up wrapping the sheet around him like a toga. He knew something was wrong before, but now he was positive.

"Brian, what's going on?"

"Nothing, go back to bed."

"Not unless you come with me."

Brian finished the bottle of water he had been drinking from. He walked over to his computer and turned it on. With a sigh he slumped down into the chair facing the computer.

"Are you going to do some work?"

Brian shrugged and didn't answer. He clicked and scrolled with the mouse. Justin knew he needed to find out what was going on inside the ever enigmatic brain of Brian Kinney. He walked over to Brian and stood behind the chair. He wrapped his arms around Brian's neck from behind and kissed the top of his head.

"What are you doing?" Brian asked as he continued to move through screens on the computer, apparently looking for something.

"Killing you with kindness."

Brian snorted. "Look where that got me last time."

"I believe it got you your son and Mel and Lindz back together."

Brian let out a long sigh. He stared at the computer screen before finally saying, "Are you happy, Justin?"

"Happy? Yes, of course," Justin replied quickly. "Aren't you?"

"I guess. It's not an easy concept for me."

"Brian, it's not a concept. It's a feeling."

"I look at John and Bobby and how happy they are, and I wonder if I'm doing everything wrong. Am I spoiling it for you?"

"You're not spoiling anything," Justin replied emphatically. He moved around Brian grabbing the man's chin so that he could force Brian to look at him. Worried hazel eyes stared at him. "I'm happy, Brian. I'm where I want to be. I'm with the person I want. Stop overthinking everything."

"Sometimes I can't stop myself."

"Come back to bed and I'll make you forget."

"Think you can?"

"I know I can." Justin grabbed Brian's hand and pulled him to his feet. He dragged Brian, with little resistance, back up to their bed where he made a valiant attempt to obliterate all doubts from Brian's mind.

The next morning both men were trying to get all their papers and projects organized so that they could get to school and to work. Brian had run off copies of his new ad campaign. They would become boards when he got to the office. He flipped through them pleased with his work.

"What's that?" Justin asked as he came back up having taken one load of his paintings down to the Cherokee.

"My next ad campaign."

"Let's see."

"Aren't the models a little old?" Justin asked with a frown.

"Not for hair care for gray hair."

"That's what you've been working on?" Justin giggled.

"What?" Brian asked in his best offended tone.

"It isn't your usual cup of tea."

"You can say that again."

"So what did you do? These women may be my mother's age, but they look great."

"I thought so too. I also like the name I came up with for their products," Brian smirked.

"Oh yeah, what is it?"

"Old Broad Hair Care."

"Are you fucking serious?" Justin sputtered. "They'll never go for that."

"See, you thought it was funny. I'm going to convince them that the kind of women who will use their products are the kind of women like Edna who have spunk and panache and know that they're sexy even though they may have aged a little."

Justin stared at Brian in wonder. He knew his partner would be able to do it too. "That … that just might work."

"No 'might' about it," Brian said confidently.

"How did you come up with that name?" Justin asked as he picked up his last load of work to carry downstairs.

Brian gathered his papers and stuffed them in his briefcase. "If everything goes as planned, I'll show you tonight."

"I can hardly wait," Justin replied as he carried his work into the elevator while Brian locked the door of the loft.

*****

When Justin arrived home from school he was in a good mood. His projects had been well received by the professors. Of course, he didn't have marks for them, but it seemed like they were going to get good results for him. He was pleased with what he had accomplished.

Justin hadn't expected Brian to be home, but as he waited for him to appear, he couldn't help but think back to Brian's black mood of the day before. Sometimes he didn't know what would come over Brian. It was like there was this great sadness someplace inside him, and it would overwhelm him. Then he would start doubting himself. He hated when Brian got like that. And that was when he truly hated Joan Kinney for what she had done to Brian, she and her fucking husband.

He knew that John's impending wedding had had a strange effect on Brian. He wondered if Brian might be second guessing himself, questioning some of his basic beliefs about marriage. They had never really discussed it, at least not at any length. Justin knew that Brian thought marriage was all a farce, and yet he had helped John and Bobby organize their wedding and was helping in every way humanly possible to make their commitment ceremony as perfect as it could be.

Justin let out a sigh. He had always known Brian was a complicated man, but it was only occasionally that the fact was driven home to him. There was still so much he had to learn. But all that aside, he knew that Brian had the biggest, softest heart of anyone he had ever met. The man did his best to cover it up, but Justin had witnessed it time and time again. God, he loved that man.

He looked at his watch and noted that it was after seven. He wondered if he should call Brian, but decided against it. He knew Brian had had that big presentation for "Old Broad Hair Care" late that day. He chuckled at the name. He could hardly wait to find out how he had come up with the name. Maybe the meeting had run long, or maybe they hadn't liked Brian's work. Whatever the reason, Justin decided that it might be best to wait.

He walked over to his commission for John and Bobby and decided to work on it while he waited. He had depressed himself enough. He picked up a brush and started mixing colors.

*****

Justin was totally wrapped up in his painting when the loft door slid back. He scarcely paid any attention as he continued to paint John's face, so much like Brian's, yet different. He heard some movement and almost looked up, but he wanted to get a few more brush strokes done before he stopped.

"Justin," Brian's soft voice finally broke the silence.

"I'm almost done," Justin replied, adding one more stroke. "There!"

"Justin, turn around."

Justin quickly turned and his breath caught in his throat. "Edna," he gasped rushing forward to hug the old lady who had befriended them in Panama. "Edna," he whispered against her neck. "I'm so happy to see you. How did you get here?"

Edna grinned as Justin released her. "A devilishly handsome man invited me … and well, how could I refuse?" She chuckled as she finished that statement giving Brian a meaningful look.

"Are you here for the wedding, I mean, the commitment ceremony?" Justin asked deciding that he better get the terminology correct.

"That I am. I'm looking forward to seeing John and Bobby. Brian wants to keep it a secret until the actual day."

"They will be so pleased to have you there," Justin gushed giving Edna another hug.

"I certainly hope so," she said with a chuckle. "Or I have come a long way for nothing."

"They're going to love it," Brian stated. "I promised Edna dinner when we got here. What would you like me to order in?"

"You mean you're not cooking for me?" Edna asked with a twinkle in her eye. 

Brian winced at her words. "I could try to make you something, but you better have medical insurance just in case."

Edna and Justin both laughed. "You know what I've been thinking about ever since I decided to make this trip?"

The two men looked at her and shook their heads.

"Pizza … with pepperoni and mushrooms … and lots of grease. They make the most God awful pizza in Panama."

Brian groaned. "I'll order one right now," he said hoping he could get out of eating it.

Justin chuckled and whispered to Edna. "His arteries are hardening and he's gained a pound since you mentioned that pizza."

"He's such a drama queen."

"That he is," Justin agreed. "But he's my drama queen."

When they polished off the last piece of pizza, they were all a little tipsy having downed a couple of bottles of wine with their meal. They were feeling mellow and quite content. Brian had even eaten a couple of slices of pizza. Justin had eaten more than half. He let out a large belch as the last bite went down.

"Sorry," he laughed with a sheepish look on his face.

"That's quite all right, Justin. In some countries that's the way to tell your host that you enjoyed the meal." At which point Edna let out a belch to rival Justin's. "Oh my!" she laughed.

"That was a good one, Edna."

"If you two start a belching contest, I'm leaving," Brian said trying to keep a straight face.

"You could join us," Justin suggested.

"Come on, Brian," Edna encouraged him. "You must have a good belch in you."

Brian grinned and let one fly. Both Edna and Justin applauded. Brian made a mock bow. "You are a very bad influence on me, Miss Edna."

"I try my best," Edna giggled.

"No more wine for you," Brian said setting her glass to one side. "You still have to get back to your hotel."

"I thought you were staying here," Justin said.

"There really isn't a place for a lady here," Brian explained. "I wish there was."

"Me too," Edna agreed. "But it's already past my bedtime so call me a cab and I'll head back to the Hilton."

Justin looked at Brian. "I already had Edna check in there before we came here. I can drive you over."

"No need, just call a cab."

"If you're sure."

"I am," she said making sure they knew she really meant it. "And I intend to sleep late tomorrow. No calls until after noon."

"Yes, ma'am," Brian saluted. "I'm really glad you decided to come." 

Justin was on the phone calling a taxi. "Five minutes," he said as he hung up.

Each man kissed Edna and they went down in the elevator with her to meet the taxi. When Edna was safely on her way to the hotel, they made their way back to the loft.

"I wish we had room to have Edna here," Justin said.

"I do too, but then we'd have to be quiet when we fuck."

"She wouldn't care."

"You're probably right."

"How did your presentation go today?" Justin asked remembering that Brian was pitching the "Old Broad Hair Care" campaign. "Did they like the name?"

"Not at first."

"But you convinced them?"

"Of course."

"And they left loving it?" Brian nodded tongue in cheek. "Are you going to tell me where you got the idea for that name?"

"Do you know Edna's e-mail name?"

Justin thought Brian was trying to change the subject. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"OBP."

"What?"

"OBP – Old Broad from Panama."

Justin stared at Brian. "You named it after Edna? That was genius."

Brian smirked. "Edna seemed like the embodiment of women who are older but don't feel like they are. She has a young attitude and lives life the way she wants. I couldn't think of a better name for the product than what she calls herself."

"Neither can I," Justin had to agree. "You really are a genius … sometimes."

"Just sometimes?"

"Okay, most of the time."

"Let's get busy while we have our privacy," Brian said as he locked the loft door. "The wedding's almost upon us. We won't have a minute to ourselves once we head up to the Farm."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Justin asked as he pulled Brian down for a kiss.


	8. Wedding Bell Blues

June 1, 2007

It was after six when Justin entered Kinnetik to meet with Brian and hopefully drag the man out from behind his desk so they could get dinner. Justin had finished his last end of semester presentation and he had one more final to take on Monday then he was a free man for the summer. He decided that he was going to take full advantage of the summer to get a lot of paintings done. Sidney Bloom was showing his work and Justin wanted to strike while the iron was hot. The commitment ceremony was two weeks away and Justin also knew that it was going to get very hectic and soon. He was glad that his classes were done so he could be there to lend a hand. Brian was deep in a phone conversation when Justin walked into his office. Brian smiled and waved the boy in as he was finishing his call, Justin hearing his lover’s end of the conversation as Brian was pursuing the contracts.

"I see it. So we’re all signed, sealed and delivered? Good. And the former management conceded to my stipulations? Everyone stays except for the manager. Very good. I hated buying him out but I’ll be glad to see the back of him and I don’t mean that in a positive life affirming way. A new manager? No, I haven’t given it much thought. Theodore will do it for now but he has enough responsibility and enough of my money. I’ll get back to you on that. You did good, Red. Your boss will get a letter of commendation from me and you better ask for a raise. Keep my brother in the lifestyle he deserves. We’ll be up there early next week after Justin is done with his finals. Okay, Red, goodnight and give the big guy a hug from me."

"What was that all about, Bri?"

"Sunshine, you are looking at the new owner of Babylon."

"You did it? You really bought Babylon?"

"Yes, I did. So, what do you think?"

"I think that’s great. A place for queers and perverts to go and have fun but, Brian…"

"But what?"

"Brian, you’re so busy now, if you own Babylon, I’ll never..." Justin was truly happy for Brian and he knew Babylon was safe in Brian's hands but as Brian’s success grew, their time alone was shrinking.

"Justin," Brian saw the happy smile fade to a frown. "Justin, I promise you; I intend to hire a full time manager. I won’t let this interfere with us. And besides, I’ll need something to occupy me when you’re off finding fame and fortune in New York."

"Brian, you’re so sure I’m going to leave you."

"It’s a given, it’s just a matter of when."

"And that’s it?! That means we’re over?" Justin spat out in anger and in frustration.

"Justin, what the hell are you talking about? Stop, breathe and read my lips. I bought Babylon because, a- I heard through the Gay grapevine that the owner was going to sell and if he couldn’t get anyone to buy it he was going to sell it to a discount department store chain; b- Teddy was getting on my ass to diversify and invest in something; and c- I liked the idea of Bobby preserving the Honey Bear. I was going to ask you for your opinion on who to hire for a manager, but if you’re going to get all pissy about it, forget it." 

Justin stared at Brian for a moment then walked into his arms, giving Brian a hug. "It's just, I miss you sometimes and we live together."

"I know, Sunshine. Me too." The lovers held on tight as Brian guided them to the sofa. He settled them onto the sofa with Justin nestled on Brian’s lap. 

"I promise you, Justin, after I find a trustworthy manager, I won’t be involved in the day to day running of the club. As for you going to New York, you know you will someday. It won’t be the end of us."

"You promise."

"I promise and you know I don’t lie."

"No, you don’t but sometimes you do things to push me away."

"I’m not doing that now. I’m doing something to secure our future and the future of our community. Want to know something else? You’ll find out eventually but I want you to be the first to know, well after Bobby because I needed him to do it for me."

"What?"

"I had to change the name of the club."

"No, you can’t, Brian. Everyone knows Babylon."

"The name over the door stays the same. It’s the corporate name I had to change since I’ll be the new owner."

"Tell me."

"Well, I was going to name it after you but I changed my mind. I hope you won’t be disappointed. I named it Vic’s Babylon and some of the profits will go to the Vic Grassi Home. Is that okay with you, Sunshine?"

"Oh, yes Brian. And I’m so proud of you. It’s fitting. He loved that place; I still have the pass he gave me to get in."

"How about I name a special house drink after you? The Sunshine cocktail, goes down warm and smooth." 

"I like it. We should name one for you too. The Stud, long, tall, hard and all mine."

"I like it; you should be in advertising."

"I think I had enough of advertising with Vance." The lovers shared a quiet moment then Justin made an unusual suggestion.

"Brian, I think I have a solution to your manager problem."

"Not you, Justin, although I would trust you implicitly. You have too much on your plate as it is."

"No, not me, but I thank you for trusting me. I was thinking of Carl."

"Carl? As in Debbie’s Carl? Justin, he already has a job and I don’t think the Pittsburgh PD would look too kindly on one of their own running a gay night club."

"You’re right, but he’s thinking of retiring. He’s done his twenty and Debbie’s been saying he’s tired of running around chasing bad guys all the time. He’s hardworking and who better to trust. Plus, it’ll keep him off the streets. He’s not homophobic, not anymore. He’s smart, got a great sense of humor and he’ll know when to ask for help, when to consult with you. And what he doesn’t know about running a business, he’ll learn from Bobby, Ted and you. It’ll keep it in the family."

"You’re so smart."

"Got to be. What do you think keeps you interested in me?"

"You mean, beside that fine ass of yours, your beautiful cock and kickass smile."

"Right."

"And your modesty."

"Yup." Pushing his smart, beautiful, kickassed smiling boyfriend off his lap, Brian shut down his computer and grabbed his briefcase.

"Come on, Sunshine. Let’s go get dinner, find out what Edna’s been up to and talk to Carl. No need to procrastinate about this and get you all worried that I’ll work myself to death."

"Good idea, no time like the present. Brian, I am very happy for you and proud of you."

"Good thing, Sunshine, cause I’d give it up in a second if you weren’t."

The lover’s kissed and left Kinnetik.

*****

Brian led Edna out of the hotel. Justin took the elderly lady's other arm and they walked down the street.

"Is this a good restaurant?" Edna asked.

"One of the best in this part of town," Brian assured her.

"But not too fancy," Edna wanted to know.

"Just right," Justin chuckled as he gave Edna's hand a squeeze.

"You boys are so extravagant paying for the hotel and squiring me around. I'm going to be so spoiled I'll never want to go home."

"That would be fine with me," Brian said arching an eyebrow and giving Edna a suggestive grin.

"You are such a bad man, Brian Kinney. That must be why I like you so much."

Brian chuckled. "Takes one to know one," he laughed. "How the hell did you ever marry a minister?"

"That's a long story," Edna laughed in reply.

"You'll have to tell us over dinner," Justin said as he opened the door to the restaurant for Edna.

"I wouldn't want to give you indigestion," she chuckled.

Once they had placed their orders and had a sip of their first drink, Edna began her story.

"I was kind of a wild girl when I was young. I lived through World War II as a child. I knew young men who went off to war and never returned. My older brother was one of them. I vowed that I was going to live my life and experience everything I wanted before something happened to me."

"And did you do that?" Justin asked as their salad was delivered. Brian signaled for a bottle of wine, as he listened to Edna continue her tale.

"Oh my yes. I left home at eighteen and went to the big city. I got a job as a telephone operator and finally got an apartment of my own. I had many lovers back then. I guess most people would have called me a slut. This was the fifties. You know, the days of June Cleaver. I didn't measure up by any standards of propriety."

"So how did you end up getting married, let alone to a man of God?" Brian asked. He couldn't understand how someone like Edna with that wild streak that he had identified with right from their first drink on the plane to Colon, could have found any kind of happiness with someone from the church. 

"I … I got pregnant," Edna said swallowing a couple of times, and taking a long drink from her wine glass. Brian motioned the waiter to bring another bottle.

"But I thought you said you didn't have any children?" Justin asked.

"I don't. I wasn't even sure who the father of the baby was, so I decided to get rid of it. I had an abortion at one of those backstreet clinics that you've probably heard about. This was back in the dark ages when it was illegal to have an abortion. Suffice it to say," Edna continued polishing off the wine in her glass, "they botched it but good. I almost died and they fixed it so I would never have a similar problem again."

"That stinks," Justin reacted.

"It certainly does, and now I hear that Roe v. Wade is under attack. I pray they never go back to the way it was then. Some girls were even more unlucky than me. They didn't survive the abortion."

The waiter filled Edna's glass from the new bottle of wine. She took a long drink. 

"But enough about that. I am supposed to be telling you how I met my husband. After the abortion I was wilder than ever. I didn't have to worry about getting pregnant ever again, so I slept with just about anybody who asked, and some that I had to ask." Edna gave a little chuckle at her own expense. "That went on for a long time until my mother died. I went back to the little town I came from for her funeral. My husband was the new minister in the town. He came and talked to me about my mother and what I wanted him to say at her funeral. He knew almost as much about her as I did. It had been so long since I had seen her. I guess I was feeling sorry for myself. I had no family. My father had died a few years before and I never even knew about it. I cried on Keith's shoulder several times. He was very comforting and kind. I guess I was at a point in my life where I needed something different. I didn't really fall in love with Keith until he asked me to marry him. I couldn't believe that anybody could want me after all the things I had done in my life."

"But Keith did," Justin said squeezing Edna's hand and looking into Brian's eyes. 

"Keith did," Edna said softly. "I kept telling him that I didn't believe in love, that I would make a terrible wife, that he would be ashamed of me. He wouldn't hear of any of it. He wanted to marry me, and soon I wanted to marry him. He convinced me that we could make a good life together … and we did."

"How did you end up in South America?" Brian asked. 

"Actually Panama is in Central America," Edna said with a sly smile. She knew how smart Brian was but she wouldn't let him go on thinking something that was false.

"I stand corrected," Brian smiled gently as their main courses arrived. He ordered another bottle of wine.

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Mr. Kinney?" Edna grinned.

"Only if you want to."

"And how will I get back to the hotel if I pass out in my dessert?"

"I'll carry you," Brian offered.

"I knew you were a gallant man from the moment that I met you."

"Ah, you just liked me because I plied you with liquor."

"That too," Edna laughed.

"So, Central America?" Brian asked.

"When I finally agreed to marry Keith, I knew that I could never live in that town with people knowing what they did about me. I knew it would ruin Keith's chances for advancement too. When I told him that, he told me that he had always dreamed of doing missionary work. He wanted to know if I could stand going off to the wilds of the world with him. It was the best proposition anybody ever made me."

"No regrets?" Brian asked.

"Not a one. I loved my darling Keith with my whole being. We were very lucky to have found each other. We had a great life … even without children."

Brian heard the hesitation and knew that Edna would have made a great mother. He wished he could have helped her have that one thing she had been denied.

"But I have you boys. You've become like the sons I never had. And now we're going to have a wedding. Life is good."

"Life is good," Brian agreed raising his glass in a toast. Edna clinked his glass, and then so did Justin. Brian knew that life was indeed good, even though he had not always thought so. Life was good as long as Justin was part of it.

Some time later they assisted Edna back to the hotel and headed back to the loft. When they arrived in the loft Brian noticed that the machine was blinking with a message. He wondered what it might be as he pushed the button to listen to it.

"Brian," John's voice spoke out to him from the machine. "Call me when you get this. I need to talk to you. Please, as soon as you get this."

"He sounds desperate. Why didn't he call your cell?" Justin asked.

"I turned it off when we went to dinner. There's probably voicemails there too. I wonder what the crisis is this time."

"Call him and find out. I'm going to have a shower."

"Can I come get you if I need help?"

"Yes, dear," Justin chuckled secretly pleased that Brian might need his help and was willing to admit that.

"You're much better at the touchy-feely stuff than I am."

"I'm not so sure of that."

"What?"

"I'm taking my shower. Make your call."

Brian watched Justin walk up into the bedroom and frowned at his statement. He wondered what Justin meant. Quickly he dialed his brother's number dreading what he would hear on the other end of the line.

"Brian, thank God."

"What's wrong, big bro'?" Brian asked trying to keep the tone light. He didn't want to add to whatever was causing John's worries.

"I … I think I'm having cold feet … about the wedding."

"What? You're fucking shitting me! Don't you want to marry Bobby?"

"I … I don't know. Yes, I do, but … oh fuck! I don't know what I want."

"What the hell happened?"

"I … I just got thinking. I haven't been … gay very long, and I know how people feel about gays marrying, and I don't want Bobby to get upset, and I'm not sure we should go through with this."

"John, you've been gay your whole life, although you may not have admitted it. And, fuck people who don't want gays to marry. And Bobby will be more upset than you can ever imagine if you call this wedding off. You'll destroy him. He loves you so much and I know you love him. And lastly, you are fucking going through with this, if I have to tie you up and drag you down the fucking aisle myself."

"You really think I should do this?"

"Of course, I do. And you know it's what you want. You want your family and friends to see the love you have for Bobby and you want them to recognize the commitment you are making to each other."

"Yeah, yeah, that's what I'm doing."

"What the fuck did you think you were doing?"

"I … I got this funny feeling that we were going to be a public spectacle for people to laugh at and make fun of. I could see Bobby being so hurt by that."

"The only people at the wedding will be those who love and respect you both. Nobody's going to make fun. We'll be there to honor you," Brian said in his most reassuring voice.

"I guess. I … I just needed you to tell me that."

"Have you talked to Bobby about this?"

"No, God no, he'd think I wanted to back out."

"And do you want to back out, because now's the time to do it. Don't go ahead if you really don't want too. You'll regret it for a long time."

"Jesus, Brian, you know I love Bobby. I want to marry him. I've never wanted anything so much in my whole life."

"Then what the fuck are you calling me for? Go tell Bobby that."

John laughed. "You're right. I'm sorry I bothered you. I'm okay now."

"I don't mind you calling, John. Just keep your eye on the prize."

"Thanks, little bro'. I'll see you in a few days."

"You got that right. Have you picked out your wedding gown yet?" Brian stuck his tongue in his cheek as he waited for the reaction.

"Fuck you! I've got my suit all ordered. I go for the final fitting tomorrow."

"Good. Now go get Bobby to fuck you, and I'll talk to you later.

"Good night, Brian, and thanks.

"Any time."

"See, I knew you were good at the touchy-feely stuff," Justin said from the top of the stairs.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to hear you calm and console your brother. What was his problem?"

"Cold feet and thinking too much."

"Must be a Kinney trait."

"Why you…"

Justin dove onto the bed knowing Brian would capture him there and that when he did they would make love long into the night.


	9. Wedding Bell Blues

June 2, 2007

"Sorry, I’m late, Lindz." Brian kissed the tall blond on the lips as he rushed into the café.   
"Thanks for meeting me for brunch," he added as he sat in the booth with her.

"No problem, besides it’s not often I get to have brunch with the great Brian Kinney," Lindsay stated with a twinkle in her eye. Brian examined the one woman in his life he ever would have considered having a relationship with.

"I’m sorry, I guess I have been neglecting you," Brian said contritely.

"Sorry? Whatever happened to your no apologies, no regrets philosophy?"

"I guess I’ve been reexamining that particular philosophy lately. I regret not spending enough time with Gus and I certainly regret some of the shit I put Justin through."

"Brian, what’s wrong? You’ve never second guessed yourself in your life. What is it? Oh, God, the cancer, it didn’t..." Lindsay reached across the table and took Brian’s hand her eyes growing wide.

"No, it didn’t. I’m fine." Brian placed his hand over hers and gave it a little squeeze. They remained holding hands for most of their conversation. They stayed silent for a few minutes as a waitress brought their orders.

"Brian, do you ever think what it would have been like if we, you know?"

"Yes, I do. Especially now. I think how normal everything would have been. I love you, Lindsay, you know that. I would have done anything for you, married you if you wanted me too. You’re my best friend. Shit, I am becoming a lesbian," Brian chuckled.

"Not hardly, but I know what you mean. Sometimes I think about us and with Gus. We could’ve had a typical American family. The American dream."

"Everything so normal, except for two little flaws in that dream."

"Oh? What’s that?"

"You like pussy and I love dick."

"Brian! You’re awful. You’re right of course, but awful nonetheless." They shared another quiet moment then Brian had to ask.

"Lindsay, Justin, he will be an important artist, won’t he?"

"Yes, he will. Sidney commented about that this morning."

"Why?" Brian asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We sold another of his sketches this morning. An 11 by 14 pencil rendering and for two thousand dollars. Just think what his larger pieces will go for and his paintings. We’ve had a number of agents enquire about him. And they’ll wait until he’s finished with school."

"He’s that good that they’ll wait." Brian knew the answer even before he made the statement.

"Yes, they will. Justin is that good." 

Brian sighed then slumped a little in his seat. "I figured. And he will have to go to New York."

"Brian, Pittsburgh isn’t quite the hotbed of American artistry."

"Tell me about it." Brian pondered a minute then asked about the sketch. "So which sketch was sold and to whom?"

"Well, um..."

"Lindsay?" Brian was beginning to regret knowing.

"Itwasanudeofyouintheshower," Lindsay mumbled around a breadstick.

"What?!" Brian asked in horror.

"A nude of you in the shower."

"You sold my naked ass to some pervert?"

"No, I sold your naked cock to a local business owner."

"Holy fucking shit! That’s all I need."

"Brian, it was a beautiful sketch and not just because it had you as the subject. It was done with such love. That’s what made it so wonderful. You could feel the love. And there aren’t many men who could look that sexy in a shower." Lindsay added hoping to quell Brian’s indignation.

"Great. So who’s the pervert who bought it?"

"Peter, the owner of Torso and he’s not a pervert. He just appreciates beauty when he sees it."

"That and my dick."

"Yes, well, it is impressive even when sluiced by cool running water," Lindsay said knowing that Brian liked cool showers when he showered by himself.

"Peter bought it as a gift for his partner. Apparently they both have had first hand knowledge of your endowments."

"Fuck!"

"Yup." Lindsay couldn’t hold back her laugh seeing Brian’s blush. "Brian, you’ll work it out. It’s not like he’s going to London or Paris to study. He can do that here and New York is not that far away. I know your business takes you there regularly. It wouldn’t surprise me that you open a branch there and don’t tell me you haven’t thought about that." 

"You’re right. Ted and I have talked about it. Kinnetik’s not ready yet but it will be soon. Lindz, what will I do without him?"

"You won’t be without him. Do you honestly think Justin could stand to be without the love of his life for very long? He couldn’t, not anymore than you can. You’ll work it out. How are the wedding plans coming along?" Lindsay quickly changed the subject before Brian could become morose.

"They’re fine, that is if my brother stops acting like an asshole and remembers why he’s doing it."

"Must run in the family."

"What does?"

"Acting like an asshole. Just remind him why he’s doing it in the first place like you reminded me."

"I did, just last night. Lindz, you are happy with Mel, right?"

"Yes, Brian, I am. And even though I may have some regrets that it isn’t you, I love Melanie. We’re good together. Just like you and Justin."

"Are you sure about that, that I’m good for Justin?"

"Yes, never more sure about anything else than you and Justin." The couple shared another quiet moment then Brian signaled for the check.

"Thanks for meeting me; we have to do this more often. But after the wedding. The boy and I will be heading up there next week after Justin’s done with his last final."

"You will tell him about the sale, I tried to call him earlier."

"Sure, and he was probably with his advisor. He has only one more year to go and he wanted to go over the curriculum. He’s so close to completion, he’s bouncing already."

"Will he be taking the summer off?"

"Yeah, I need him with me up at the farm. John and Bobby have been driving me nuts. I need Justin to prevent me from killing them."

"Brian, you just need Justin."

"That too. And the little shit wants to spend the summer painting. So I’m sure you’ll have another picture of my naked ass..."

"Or dick?"

"Or dick, to sell."

"I can’t wait."

"Shit."

"Brian, it will all work out. I know it will." Lindsay reminded Brian while giving the one man in her life that she ever really loved a hug and a kiss. The best of friends parted as they went back to work.

*****

"Brian, Bobby, line two!"

"Thanks, Cyn. Hey, big Red. Not another crisis?"

"No, just checking that you’re planning to come up here and soon. And why are you at work? Isn’t it Saturday? And I haven’t been able to get through to Justin."

"This is the big city; we don’t stop working on the weekends. I’m making sure everything is in place so we can spend the next two weeks up there in peace. Justin is finishing up some stuff at PIFA. We’ll be on the road right after his last final Monday morning. I haven’t forgotten that you roped my sorry ass into manual labor. Isn’t that why you have that little blond freeloader living with you? Why can’t he help with towing that barge and lifting that bale?"

"Ha! Oh, he’s been helping and complaining all the way. But he’s been a godsend to Claire and to Steve. And I’m happy to report that Claire and Steve have been seeing each other and not just for Farm purposes."

"Oooo! Shit, I just sounded like Emmett. Hanging out with all these drama queens is not helping me maintain my cool aloofness."

"No, it’s not. So, we’ll see you Monday afternoon. Oh and Brian, bring your toolbelt."

"Fuck! See you soon, Red, and keep giving my brother a good, hard, long ride."

"I will. Bye, Brian."

"Later."

"Cynthia!"

"You bellowed, boss."

"I did not bellow. Shit. You okay with running things while I’m up at the farm and on vacation?" Brian had to let Cynthia in on his plans.

"Of course I am; I learned from the best, didn’t I?"

"Yes, you did. And thank you."

"Did I hear right? Brian Kinney thanking one of his peons. Be still my heart."

"Be still your ass out of my office. Cyn, I mean it. I really do appreciate all your help and support. Without it I never could have gotten Kinnetik going." Brian gave his assistant a hug.

"Stop it right now, Brian, before I think you’ve actually become human. Now go home or to the diner. Anywhere but here. You’ve done all the work you need to do for today. Get some rest. You’re going to need it."

"I think I will. You are coming for the wedding."

"If you think I’d miss my favorite men dressed to the nines, you're crazy. I’ll be there. Do you think there’ll be any straight men?"

"Maybe from Bobby’s office. But no fucking a lawyer. I will not lose you to some shyster from Harrisburg."

"Out, Kinney!"

"Yes ma’am."

*****

Later, Brian and Edna decided to meet Justin and Debbie at the Liberty diner for dinner. 

"Hey, Sunshine, how was your meeting with your advisor?"

"Great. Everything’s all set for the Fall."

"That’s wonderful, Justin," Edna chimed in. "I’m sure your parents will be so pleased."

"My mother will be, at least." Letting that comment go for now, Brian decided to tell Justin about the sale of his sketch.

"Sunshine, I had an interesting chat with Lindsay today," Brian said with an evil glare in his eyes.

"Oh?" Justin looked up through his lashes with all the innocence he could muster. "What was it about?" Both Edna and Debbie looked at Brian.

"Apparently your sketch sold."

"Which sketch was that, Brian?" Justin asked adding more of a little boy quality to his voice.

"A nude."

"Which nude?" Justin asked as he slowly got up from his seat, ready to make a break for the diner door.

"Which nude?! You know perfectly well, which nude it was," Brian growled as he slowly got up.

"Oh, THAT nude." Justin sprinted to the door laughing.

"Come back here, you twat!" Brian yelled as he chased his laughing boyfriend out the door and then captured him on the street just outside of the diner, leaving Edna and Debbie giggling like schoolgirls. The lovers kissed and hugged. Justin knew that Brian wasn’t really angry but he had to make a show of it.

While the boys were cavorting on the street Debbie held out her hand to Edna. "Those two, don't even have the manners to properly introduce us. I'm Debbie."

Edna smiled. "Edna Galloway, nice to meet you. Brian's told me all about you."

"Has he now? And just what did the big asshole tell you?"

Edna looked slightly taken aback by Debbie's choice of words, but then she remembered what Brian had told her one afternoon in Panama. "He said you were the mother he should have had, and that he probably wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." Edna watched Debbie's eyes fill up.

"The big dumbass! He'd be just fine without me," Debbie said fighting back tears.

"I 'm not so sure. He knows what you've meant to him over the years. Don't belittle it."

"Where the fuck did he ever find you?" Debbie asked wiping at her eyes. "You're as fucking blunt as he is, only in a much nicer way."

"I'll take that as a compliment. He told me to watch out for your colorful language," Edna chuckled.

"Colorful? Is that what he fucking called it?"

"That's what he fucking called it," Edna said with a grin.

"Well, Miss Edna sit yourself down and let's order dinner. I'd like to get to know you better."

"Likewise Miss Debbie," Edna said as she slid into a booth.

By this time Brian and Justin had ‘made up’ and laughing had rejoined the ladies.

"I see you two seem to have hit it off," Brian said as he slid in beside Edna while Justin sat next to Debbie.

"We're getting there," Debbie said looking at Brian as she remembered what Edna had told her. It would never be something she would discuss with Brian but it was nice to know that her efforts were appreciated. "So Edna, you're coming to the wedding?"

"I'm planning to. Why?"

"It seems like there's always some kind of fucking crisis up at the farm. What was the call about today?" Debbie asked Brian.

He chuckled. "You'll never guess. I had a call from John. He was worried because nothing had gone wrong today and he was sure that was some kind of omen that really bad things were going to happen tomorrow."

"So what did you tell him?" Justin asked.

"Excuse my French, ladies, but I told him to fuck off and enjoy a day of peace because it was probably the last one he'd ever have."

"You didn't!" Edna gasped.

"I did, and I meant it."

"What did John say?"

"He said he'd go get his piece and make the best of it," Brian chuckled.

"Oh Brian," Edna chuckled. "You do lead an interesting life."

"You don't know the half of it," Debbie said as she indicated to Kiki that they were ready to order.

"And I intend to have my piece when I get back to the loft," Brian whispered across the table. His foot was moving very slowly up Justin's leg. Justin was having great difficulty keeping from moaning. Edna watched the two and had to chuckle to herself. They certainly were incorrigible, but she could she how much they loved each other. She wouldn't want them to be any other way.


	10. Wedding Bell Blues

June 3, 2007

"Wake up, Sunshine," Brian whispered against Justin's ear. He felt his lover tremble at the hot breath against his skin. He also felt something else happening in his hand which was wrapped around Justin's morning wood. It throbbed at his words. "Sunshine," Brian repeated giving the cock a little tug.

"Umm," Justin murmured thrusting slightly into Brian's hand. "Tired."

"Not too tired by the feel of it."

"Umm," Justin groaned. "Didn't you get enough payback for the nude? You fucked me four times before I fell asleep."

"And once after," Brian whispered.

Justin's blue eyes opened and turned to look at Brian with a question written all over his face. "You didn't."

"No, I didn't, twat. I like my partners to be at least semi-conscious."

"You know, I'm never sure when you're serious or not."

"Keeps you on your toes," Brian smirked.

"What time is it?"

"Eight-thirty."

"But it's Sunday. I thought we could sleep in."

"Did you forget? We're taking Edna to church."

"You're taking Edna to church."

"Un unh. If I have to go, you have to come with me."

"And what epistle is that written in?"

"The one in my hand." Brian gave Justin's dick another tug.

"Unhh," Justin gasped. "The gospel of the cock?"

"Yeah," Brian chuckled.

"Are you going to make it worth my while?"

"I thought I did last night."

"That was for the nude. This is something else altogether."

"Excuuse me for not making that distinction."

"You're usually pretty good at making distinctions … and at other things," Justin gasped as Brian took his dick deep into his mouth.

Some time later having sucked each other off, they were dressing when Brian said, "Fuck!"

"What's wrong?" Justin asked with a frown.

"Why the fuck am I doing this?"

"Because Edna asked you," was the matter of fact reply. "What church are we going to anyway?"

"Reverend Buttfuck's church."

"Brian," Justin giggled. "We're heading for church so behave. Why are we going there? Why not some other church?"

"It's not like I have vast experience in churches. It's the only one I know."

"But your mother might be there," Justin replied suddenly realizing how unpleasant that could be for them all.

"She goes to the later service. That's why we're getting up early."

"Oh, okay," Justin said relieved that he wouldn't have to face Joan.

"Let's go or we'll be late."

A couple of hours later they were filing out of the church with the rest of the congregation. Brian breathed a sigh of relief as they neared the door. God had not struck him down this time either. His mother was still wrong about that.

They stepped out into the fresh air Justin on one side of Edna, Brian on the other. Brian was thinking how well this had gone, all things considered, when Edna said, "I'd like to speak to the minister."

"What the fuck for?" Brian demanded before he even realized what he was saying.

"It's customary, Brian," Edna said patiently. "It's just good manners."

"I've never been noted for those," Brian replied glancing at Reverend Tom who was talking to … his fucking mother. He groaned inwardly.

"Where's my gallant knight from the plane?" Edna teased.

"Brian," Reverend Tom said noticing them standing to the side. "It's nice to see you here today, although somewhat … unexpected."

"Reverend But…terfield, you remember Justin?" Brian asked unable to stop the smirk. Justin breathed a sigh of relief when Brian completed the minister's name correctly instead of the way he usually did. Meanwhile Brian was watching Tom blanch in recognition of Justin who he obviously remembered from their encounter at the baths.

Tom cleared his throat. "And who is this lovely lady?"

"This is Edna Galloway. She's visiting me from Panama," Brian said evenly as he stared right at his mother.

"Brian," Joan said icily. "What in heaven's name are you doing here?"

"Heaven has nothing to do with it, mother," Brian replied. He saw Edna give him a confused glance as he said 'mother'. "Edna was married to a minister and she wanted to attend church as she has every Sunday for many years. So I brought her here."

"I'm shocked to see you in church."

"I'm sure you are, but the place is still standing."

"Do you always have to be so offensive?"

"I didn't realize that's what I was doing. I thought it was you."

"How could I have such an ungrateful, rude, selfish son?"

"You have a wonderful, kind son from what I've seen of him. You're very lucky. Too bad you don't recognize that fact," Edna felt compelled to say amazed at the words coming out of Joan's mouth. There wasn't even a hint of Christian charity or concern in them.

Joan huffed a breath and hastily said, "I better be going." She didn't want to be anymore embarrassed than she already was. She shook Tom's hand and hurried away.

"Things are no better between you two, I see," Tom said to Brian. Brian shook his head.

"It's was a lovely service, Reverend," Edna said before Brian took her arm and they quickly walked away. "I didn't know your mother was alive," Edna said as she climbed into the Cherokee.

"That's debatable," Brian replied with a rueful grimace.

"When you said Debbie was like your mother, I just assumed that your actual mother was dead."

"I should be so lucky."

"Brian," Justin said softly as they settled into the car.

"She … she wants me to burn in Hell for being gay," Brian whispered.

"Then she's a fucking fool!" Edna retorted. "She's missing out on a huge part of her life."

"That's what I think too," Justin agreed. "The bitch!"

"She makes the name bitch look good," Brian contributed. 

"Let's just forget about her, and you can take me back to the hotel. We'll have brunch there before you drive me over to Debbie's. It's so nice of her to ask me to stay with her until the wedding. She said I could ride up with her and Carl. I'm looking forward to meeting Carl. He must be some man to have captured Debbie," Edna laughed.

"Carl's a good guy," Brian said grateful to have moved on to a topic that was less painful than his mother. "I hope you'll be okay at Debbie's. Sometimes a little of her goes a long way."

"She has a good heart and that's all that matters." Unlike another woman that she had just met, Edna thought to herself.

*****

Some time later Brian and Justin returned to the loft. Justin had some material to go over in preparation for his final the following day. Brian worked on the computer for a while, and then decided to make a phone call. Justin was reading in the alcove, so Brian quietly placed the call at his desk hoping he wouldn't disturb his lover.

"Yeah, I'm picking up a custom order tomorrow around noon. I wanted to make sure it was ready. Kinney. Two platinum rings … engraved. What? What the fuck are you talking about? Well, you better fucking find it, and right now. No, you can't call me back. I'll wait. All right. All right. Ten minutes and I better fucking hear from you or there'll be Hell to pay!" Brian's voice had continued to rise in first astonishment and then anger.

"What the hell was that all about?" Justin asked distracted from his studying.

"I called about the rings that John and Bobby had designed at Kressler's jewelry. They can't find any record of the fucking order."

"You're kidding."

"I wish I fucking was."

"What are you going to do?"

"First, not a word about this to John or Bobby. They're apoplectic enough already. This will send them over the edge for sure."

"I won't breathe a word," Justin promised.

"I told them they better fucking find the order and fast! They're supposed to call me back in ten minutes."

"I hope they do."

"Shit! I thought Lindsay and Mel's wedding was a fucking fiasco. It's starting to look good compared to this one."

"Calm down, Brian. At least for the next ten minutes. They'll probably find the order and everything will be all right."

"It fucking better be." 

Justin tried to get back to his studying, but he was praying that the jewelry store would call back as scheduled. After fifteen minutes and no call, Brian was prowling back and forth like a caged tiger. Finally he grabbed the phone and punched in the number.

"It's Brian Kinney. Have you found that fucking order? I will not calm down. Where is it? I don't want your fucking excuses. Yes, I fucking have the order form. The number's 070521B. It's your problem. I have the receipt and the date it was to be done. That's tomorrow by noon. I will be there at that time, and the fucking ring better be waiting for me!" Brian slammed down the receiver. "Assholes!"

"I take it they didn't find it."

"No such luck."

"Are they going to make another one or something?"

"Or something. I don't care what the fuck they have to do, but it better be ready tomorrow when I get there."

"Give me a half hour and I'll help you relieve some of that tension."

"I didn't mean to take you away from your studies," Brian said calming a bit.

"It's okay. I'm almost finished."

"Then get that ass of yours ready. I have some serious action for it."

Justin felt his groin tighten as he quickly scanned the last few pages.

*****

As this latest crisis was about to unfold, Debbie had Edna settled into Mikey's old room.

"Debbie, thank you again for inviting me to stay here with you until the wedding. I was beginning to feel guilty about the expense to Brian. Although he wouldn't complain."

"Hey, no fucking problem. It's nice to have another lady staying here. I think it's a first. The bedroom you're staying in has seen its share of men over the years. This is the first time a woman's ever slept in it!" The two shared a laugh then got serious.

"Debbie, would you mind telling me something about Brian. He took me to church this morning."

"Brian Kinney? In a church and the church is still standing?"

"Yes, it is, but I had the unfortunate displeasure of meeting his mother."

"Oh, Joan, how is the old battleaxe?"

"Apparently nothing has changed. Is it always like that between the two of them?"

"Yes, and worse. I thought maybe it would have changed when Joan found out about Brian's cancer, but it didn't."

"Oh dear lord! Brian had cancer? I didn't know."

"No, you wouldn't have. No one would have known except that Sunshine found out and Brian couldn't hide it from Ted. Teddy works for Brian and Brian is actually very fond of him but you didn't hear that from me."

"Not a word. Brian is all right now, isn't he?"

"Yes, thank God. He's fine and he will stay that way if I have anything to say about it. I love him as if he were my own."

Edna could see the tears in Debbie's eyes as she was talking about the big lummox.

"I love that boy and we need him. I know we make fun of him sometimes and he does act like an asshole, on occasion, but it's all an act he puts on to stop hurting, he's always there when the family needs him. His parents hurt that boy so much when he was a kid. I can't tell you how many times he showed up here tired and bruised. I'd clean him up as best as I could, feed him, he was always so skinny, then put him to bed with Michael. That's why we thought it would be the two of them together. But now I see it wouldn't have worked. They love each other as brothers. Michael is happy with Ben. You'll meet them soon and Justin is right for Brian."

"Yes, Justin is right for Brian." Edna couldn't see anyone else for Brian. "Is that what turned Brian away from God and religion?"

"I guess so. I've never been one to go to church on a regular basis but I was raised a Catholic and I do pray. Brian believes in his own way. But when you've been told that you'll burn in Hell all your life by the one person who should love you unconditionally, well it does affect you."

"Yes, it does." Edna nodded with a new understanding about her gallant knight.

"We're sounding like a bunch of bitter old queens. So tell me about the time those boys spent with you in Panama, it must have been one hell of a time!"

Debbie and Edna dished about the four queers well into the night.


	11. Chapter 11

  
Author's notes: An accident occurs.  


* * *

June 4, 2007  


 

Brian drove Justin to PIFA for his last final then went home to finish packing. Twelve more days to go and Brian prayed that all of the crises were now over. That is if the rings were ready as promised. Their tuxes would be ready for them up at the farm and the final fitting would be later this week, he hoped.  


 

Brian packed the bags they would need for their vacation. He really wanted to surprise Justin with the trip to Acapulco but he had to tell Justin something about it. All he said was that they would be taking their own little ‘honeymoon’ after the wedding as a well deserved rest. Justin left it at that not pressing for any further details, trusting in Brian’s plans.  


 

Brian loaded up the Cherokee with their bags and the painting Justin did as a gift then he called into Kinnetik to bark out his last orders. Cynthia allowed him to roar and promised that all would be well while the master was out. She knew he would be available by phone or by any other electronic device if necessary. Cynthia would see him on the 16th. 

 

With that all done, Brian visited with Gus. Gus was busy rehearsing his role as ring bearer. Then Brian was off to collect Justin and the wedding rings.  


 

Justin met Brian out by the gates to PIFA as he was saying goodbye to some of his classmates for the summer. Brian watched for a few moments as his sweet little boy was chatting with his mates, and smiled. There were times when Brian truly knew that he was blessed. He pulled up next to Justin and rolled down the window.  


 

"Hey, little boy! You busy tonight?"  


 

"No," Justin laughed as they parodied their old lines.  


 

"I could change all that." Brian beamed back.  


 

"You already did." Justin said his final farewells and jumped into the Cherokee. Giving his man a discreet kiss, Justin swept a stray lock of Brian’s hair out of his eyes and gave Brian one of his sunniest smiles. Brian buckled the boy in and they were off to Kressler’s in hopes of finding the rings.  


 

"Brian, I think you should let me do the talking."  


 

"You, why?" Brian was used to dealing with incompetent businessmen.  


 

"Sometimes you come on a bit too strong. I think this may call for subtlety."  


 

"Subtlety! I can be subtle."  


 

"Yeah, sure, subtle as a machine gun. Brian, just stand there and look menacing and let me do all the talking." Brian got Justin’s meaning and leered with a Grinch-like grin.  


 

"Yeah, just like that. We’ll have those rings in 2 seconds." Tall, dark and menacing strolled into Kressler’s jewelers with not so tall, light and very devious.  


 

"Excuse me," Justin addressed the man behind the counter. "I’m Justin Taylor and this is Brian Kinney." Justin emphasized the Brian Kinney. As the man’s eyes grew wide, Justin continued. "We’re here to pick up our order for the platinum wedding rings." Justin took out the receipt and showed it to the jeweler.  


 

As agreed, Brian stood behind Justin quiet but with a sinister leer.  


 

"Mr. Taylor, Mr. Kinney, I have your order right here. Let me give them one last polish then you may inspect them. I think you’ll be pleased." The jeweler scurried away and returned with the rings gleaming in their velvet lined box. Justin gushed over them then offered them to Brian for his final approval. Brian snapped his fingers for a loop to inspect them closer. Holding them up for inspection, he nodded his approval and then handed them back to Justin who handed them back to a very relieved jeweler. The jeweler wrapped them in a pretty bag and handed them over to Justin who smiled one of his sweet ones, then Brian and Justin left the building.  


 

Laughing their asses off as Brian opened the door for his partner, Brian heaped his praises on Justin.  


 

"Justin, you are a genius, a devious little genius but a genius nonetheless. I thought that guy was going to shit his pants."  


 

"Me too, but it did the trick."  


 

"Yes, it did. Makes me wonder what else you have cooking in that little blond brain of yours."  


 

"Watch yourself, Kinney, you never know." Brian nodded, having no doubts about his blond. All settled and buckled in, it was time to head for the Andersons.  


 

"Let’s get this show on the road, Sunshine." Justin nodded as Brian drove off.  
   
They were almost to the Andersons, expected by four. Justin was listening to his favorite music on his new Ipod as Brian concentrated on the road. They had called John while at a rest stop and he knew they were on schedule and with the rings. John couldn’t wait to see his brother, Justin and the rings. John had described what he wanted but was unable to find a jeweler to do it justice. Justin made a sketch for him and John fell in love with the intricately carved design. Justin had given the sketch to Brian who found the right jeweler or so he thought. But the gods were shining down upon them and the rings turned out to be perfect.  
They were on the Interstate following a big 18-wheeler when the truck lost a tire, its tread tearing off and flying toward the Cherokee’s windshield. Brian swerved to avoid getting hit but wound up in a ditch off the shoulder of the highway. The impact wasn’t strong enough to deploy the air bags but Brian hit his head against the steering wheel and Justin was slammed hard against the door, his right hand and arm pinned for several minutes. Brian didn’t lose consciousness but he was very woozy and Justin’s arm was about to spasm. Someone was banging on the window as Brian tried to clear his head.  


 

"Hey, you guys okay in there! Hey! Don’t move I called for an ambulance and the cops will be here soon. Hey, can you hear me?"  


 

"Justin! Oh god, Justin! Baby, talk to me!" Brian wiped something off his face and unbuckled his seat belt. Then he gently unbuckled Justin trying to jostle him as little as possible.  


 

"Brian? What happened?"  


 

"God, Justin, are you okay? Anything hurt? Did you bang your head?"  


 

"No, no, just a little dizzy. My arm! Brian, my arm, I can’t move it! Brian help me!"  


 

Brian pushed himself out of the car and ran to the other side to open the door. The truck driver was startled at how fast Brian was moving and tried to help.  


 

"Get out of my way," Brian screamed as he wrenched open Justin’s door catching his boy as he tilted, threatening to fall out. Brian laid Justin down on the grass. Cradling the boy in his arms.  


 

"No, no, no, no, no!" Brian cried out as all he could think about was that night in the parking garage.  


 

"Brian?" Justin opened his eyes to see the pain and anguish on Brian’s face. Justin swiped away the blood that was trickling from the gash on Brian’s head. "Brian, I’m okay, I’m okay."  


 

"God, Justin!" Brian held Justin to his chest and cried.  


 

"Shh, I’m okay, I swear Brian. I just hurt my arm," Justin mumbled into Brian’s shirt.  


 

"Are you sure? Where’s the damn ambulance?" Brian shrieked.  


 

"Brian, I’m not going to a hospital. I’m fine but you need to get that cut looked at."  


 

"What cut? What are you talking about?"  


 

"Brian, you’re bleeding."  


 

"I am? I don’t feel anything."  


 

"Maybe not now but you will later. I hear the sirens; the ambulance is coming. Let them check you out, okay?"  


 

"Yeah, yeah. Are you sure you’re all right?" Brian asked Justin, not loosening his grip on the boy.  


 

"I’m okay; I just want to get to the farm. I think I need to pee," Justin said to try to lighten the moment. It worked a little as Justin saw Brian’s lips curl into a smirk.  


 

"Okay, give me a minute to clear my head and we'll see about the Jeep."  


 

"Do you think it’s okay?"  


 

"I have no idea." Brian and Justin waited for the police, the ambulance and the tow truck to arrive. They gave their statements to the cops. Nothing criminal happened; it was a freak accident. So the cops hung around to direct traffic. The paramedics checked everyone out. They didn’t think Brian had a concussion but they got his promise to follow up with a doctor. Justin was fine except for the spasms in his arm and there was nothing to do about them except to wait until it was over. Except for one bad case of the frights, the truck driver was fine.  


 

The Cherokee made it through as well. The tow truck pulled it out of the ditch and the engine turned over immediately. The mechanic gave it a quick once over and declared it was fit to get them to the farm but he recommended that they take it in for a good overhaul. It was well past seven when Brian and Justin limped into the Andersons' yard.  
The Anderson household rushed out into the yard to greet the weary travelers as they saw the always pristine Cherokee muddied, drive into the yard and Brian and Justin slowly climbing out.  


 

"Oh good gracious, what happened?" Claire exclaimed.  


 

"A little accident," Brian started as John and Hunter grabbed Brian about his waist to lead him into the house. Bobby and Claire tended to Justin. They got the boys in the house and settled into the living room. Claire put the kettle on and Bobby went to call his father to ask him to come over and check the guys out. Hunter fetched the first aid kit just in case. John made Brian and Justin comfortable on the couch and listened to the story about the accident.  


 

"Thank God you’re both all right," John said while handing a cup of tea to Justin. Brian wanted something stronger than tea but John shook his head no. Not until the doctor confirmed it wouldn’t be detrimental. Brian huffed but accepted the tea. Pulling a neatly wrapped bag from his pocket, Brian handed the small parcel to John. John looked with curiosity at Brian then opened the bag. There, safe and sound were the wedding rings.  


 

"They’re beautiful!" John cried out.  


 

"What is?" Bobby asked.  


 

"Look." John held out the box to Bobby who smiled as tears started to well in his eyes.  


 

"Perfect." The family gathered around taking turns gazing upon the perfect rings in their box. Claire sat next to the very stressed out Brian.  


 

"You did good, Brian," she whispered. Brian smiled then leaned a little against the woman who he would have wanted as a mother. And closed his eyes.  


 

About an hour later Dr. Morrison arrived with his bag and gave Brian and Justin as thorough an examination as he could outside his office. Justin was indeed fine but for the spasm and he had his medication with him if he needed it. His arm didn’t need a sling but Dr. Morrison recommended he use it as little as possible for a few days.  


 

Brian fortunately did not have a concussion. The doctor cleaned out the wound and used a few steri strips to close it. He put some antibiotic ointment on it and instructed Claire how to care for it. Brian would have a headache and he was allowed one shot of Beam, for medicinal purposes only. Brian would be fine with little or no scar to show for it. Brian was very pleased with that. The doctor recommended rest and no heavy work for a couple of days. By mid week they would be ready to get back to work. The family breathed a collective sigh of relief and Bobby thanked his father for coming over. Claire began a late but light dinner. Brian prayed that the crises were finally over. 

 

The meal was very quiet and everyone kept glancing at Brian and Justin checking if they were all right.  Brian ate sparingly, even more than usual.  By the end of dinner he didn't look too great, kind of pale and a thin sheen of sweat covered his face.  As he stood up from dinner he grabbed at Justin who threw his good arm around Brian's waist and supported his lover's weight.

 

"Brian?" he whispered his voice full of worry.

 

"I'm just feeling a little woozy," Brian said slowly.  "Maybe we should go to the cottage."  
  
"Brian, I don't think you should go anywhere," Claire said quickly.  "Hunter would you mind sleeping on the couch and let Brian and Justin have your room for the night."

 

"Sure," Hunter said.  "Want me to carry you upstairs?" he asked giving Brian one of his patented leers.

 

"No thanks kid, but I think I'd like your bed."  Brian and Justin made their way to the stairs.  

 

"I'll bring up a pot of tea and some aspirin," Claire called after them.

 

"Shit!" Bobby reacted.  "I hope Brian's all right."

 

"And Justin's arm is really bothering him.  Did you notice how he cradled it all through dinner?" John asked.

 

"They just need some rest," Hunter volunteered.

 

"Thanks for the diagnosis, Dr. Montgomery," Bobby replied.

 

"Well, I've been battered like that," Hunter stated.  "Rest helps a lot."  
  
Upstairs Brian collapsed onto the bed.  He allowed Justin to tug his clothes off helping whenever he could.  He felt so tired and just wanted to sleep.  Justin finally got him under the covers.

 

"How's your arm?" Brian mumbled.

 

"I'll be fine."  
  
"Don't try to help me so much.  You have to take care of yourself."  
  
Justin ignored the statement and held up two fingers.  "How many fingers do you see?"

 

"Twelve."  
  
"Brian, how many?"

 

"Too many."  
  
"Will you just fucking answer my question?"  
  
"Two."  
  
"Good."

 

"Now can I sleep?"

 

"Only for an hour."  
  
Brian groaned and then his eyes closed and he was asleep.  Justin noted the time and decided to go downstairs and have some of Claire's tea while Brian slept for an hour.  He flexed his arm and found that it moved but it felt so stiff and strange, like it wasn't even his arm anymore.

 

When he entered the kitchen he looked at Bobby.  "Was your Dad sure that Brian doesn't have a concussion?"  
  
"I think so, why?"

 

"I wonder if Brian told him he has had a concussion before."

 

"Shit!  Has he?  I'll call Dad and see."  
  
When Justin sat down Claire poured him a cup of tea.  John moved around to sit beside Justin.  He picked up the boy's hand and asked, "May I?"

 

Justin looked at him and nodded.  John began massaging Justin's hand and wrist like he had seen Brian do so many times.  Justin didn't think too much of John's technique, but he hadn't had the years of practice that his brother had.  However, after some tentative squeezes John got better at feeling the knots and working at them till they disappeared.  Justin drank a bit of his tea and then sighed contentedly as his hand began to feel better.

 

Bobby returned from making his phone call.  "Dad says that Brian is probably experiencing some of these symptoms because of the previous concussion.  He says you should wake him every hour just to be on the safe side.  He'll come over in the morning, and we should call if Brian has any other symptoms, especially vomiting."

 

"So how did Brian get the first concussion?" Hunter asked.

 

"My fucking father," Justin replied.

 

"What?"

 

"When my father found out that I was seeing Brian he tracked him down and rammed his car … several times.  Brian hit his head on the steering wheel and had a concussion as a result."  
  
"Fuck!" Hunter reacted.  "You two have sure had a history."  
  
"That's the understatement of the year," Claire replied as she poured Justin another cup of tea.

 

John continued his massage until Justin finished his second cup of tea.  "Thanks John, that feels a lot better," Justin said flexing his fingers.  "I think I should go check on Brian."  
  
"If you need anything just holler," Bobby said as Justin went up the stairs.

 

"Brian, Brian," Justin said softly, gently shaking Brian's shoulder.

 

"Um … um … what?  What is it?"  
  
"How are you feeling?"

 

"I was enjoying my sleep until you woke me."  
  
"Why didn't you tell Dr. Morrison about the other concussion?"  
  
"I … I don't like to think about it."  
  
Justin sighed.  Neither did he.  "If you start to feel sick to your stomach, tell me immediately."  
  


"Okay," Brian sighed.  "How's your hand?"  
  


"Better.  John massaged it for me while I was downstairs."  
  
"Hey, that's my job," Brian tried to joke.  Justin appreciated the effort.  "Did he do it right?"

 

"Not bad, but not nearly as good as you."  Brian smiled.  "How many fingers?" Justin asked.

 

"Eight hundred and thirteen."  
  
"You're so bad."  
  
"Come sleep with me."  
  
Justin shucked off his clothes and crawled under the covers.  He snuggled against Brian's chest and felt Brian's hand run up and down his injured arm.  He sighed contentedly and fell quickly asleep.

 

A few minutes later there was a gentle tap at the door.  Neither man was able to answer.  Hunter quietly opened the door wanting to get the book he was reading.  He grabbed it from the nightstand glancing briefly at the two men sleeping peacefully wrapped in each other's arms.  The sight made him stop in his tracks.  They were so beautiful together, light and dark, youth and maturity, innocence and experience.  He sucked in a breath wondering if he would ever have something like that in his life.

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

  
Author's notes: Brian and Justin take care of each other after the accident.  


* * *

June 5, 2007

 

Justin felt Brian roll away from him and he was instantly awake.  He looked at the digital clock on the nightstand.  It was ten after two.

 

"Shit!" he mumbled.  He was supposed to wake Brian up every hour and it was now almost four hours since he had last done that.  "Brian?  Brian!  Wake up."  
  
Brian groaned and blinked.  "What?"

 

"Are you okay?  Do you feel sick?"

 

"I felt … asleep," Brian frowned.

 

"How many fingers do you see?" Justin asked holding up one finger.

 

"Two."  
  
"Shit!  I think you have double vision," Justin gasped brushing Brian's hair off his forehead.  "We better call Dr. Morrison."  
  
"No, Sunshine, there was only one finger.  I was just yanking your chain for waking me up."  
  
"Asshole."  
  
"Well, it was the middle finger you held up, wasn't it?" Brian smirked.

 

"Maybe," Justin giggled.  "Do you feel all right … truthfully?"  
  
"I feel much better than I did when I laid down."  
  
"That's good, then I guess we can go back to sleep," Justin said cheerily.

 

"Not so fast, little one.  How's your hand?"  
  
"Um … okay."  
  
"Um okay, means it's not good."  
  
"It's kind of stiff.  It hurts a bit to flex it," Justin admitted biting back a groan as he tried to move it.

 

"Let me have it," Brian ordered.

 

"Brian, it's all right really.  You need to rest."  
  
"Hand it over … literally."  
  
Justin shifted and contritely held out his hand to Brian.  He felt Brian's strong sure fingers begin the slow, methodical massage that would make it all better.  He groaned as the initial pressure hurt.  

 

"It'll get better," Brian promised as he continued his work.

 

"I know, but are you sure you're up to this?"  
  
"I'm sure and you don't need to wake me up again, little boy.  I'm going to be okay."  
  
"Me too," Justin sighed giving himself over to Brian's ministrations.  Before long Justin's even breathing told Brian he was asleep.  For quite a while after that Brian worked at the hand and wrist.  He knew Justin would feel better for it in the morning.  Finally he fell back to sleep too.

 

The next time they awoke the sun was shining through the window heralding a beautiful day.  They both began to stir at the same time with Justin rolling onto his side and his morning wood pressing against Brian's thigh.

 

"Hey, Sonny Boy, are you trying to put my eye out?"  Brian gave Justin's cock a tug.

 

"No," Justin chuckled.  "But I didn't know you had grown an eye in the groin area."  
  
"It's what happens when they take one of your balls," Brian chuckled.

 

Justin was happy to hear Brian joke about his one ball status especially after the way the man had looked when he hit the bed.  Brian's cancer was all gone and hopefully so would be the effects of yesterday's accident.

 

"You just want to be able to watch me suck you off."  
  
"That would be nice," Brian sighed.

 

Justin slid down Brian's body careful to keep his wounded arm in a comfortable position, at least as comfortable as he could find for it.  He suckled at one of Brian's tits before moving down and taking Brian's cock into his mouth.  As he shifted to get a better angle on his work he put more pressure on his bad hand and collapsed with a groan on top of Brian.

 

"Hey, Sunshine, what happened?"  
  
"It's my damn hand.  It wouldn't support me."  
  
"Roll over."

 

"What?"

 

"Roll onto your back and I'll suck you off," Brian said gently.

 

"But I wanted to…"

 

"Shh," Brian warned before he sucked Justin's bottom lip into his mouth and effectively shut his partner up.

 

Brian then proceeded to give Justin one of the best blowjobs he'd ever had.  Justin could feel the tenderness and care that Brian put into each move that he made with his lips or his hands or his tongue.  When Justin came with a mighty gasp, Brian cradled his young lover against him until the effects of the orgasm subsided.  While he waited he began once again to work the knots out of Justin's hand and wrist.

 

"How did I get lucky enough to find someone like you?"  
  
"Not someone like me, Sunshine, me!"

 

"So how did I get so lucky?"

 

"Persistence."

 

"You think?" Justin chuckled.

 

"I'd still be in a backroom fucking my brains out if you hadn't been so persistent."  
  
"Do … do you miss it?"  
  
"Rarely," Brian said as he continued to work on the hand.  He could feel the muscles relaxing.

 

"But you do?" Justin asked looking into the hazel eyes.

 

"Only when you're mad at me or have done something to piss me off.  Then I think about how much less complicated those good old days were."  
  
"Good … old days?"  
  
"Good, but not nearly so interesting and challenging and … happy as these days are right now."  
  
"You mean it?" Justin smiled.

 

"Have I ever lied to you before?"

 

"No, not directly."  
  
Brian looked into the blue eyes and understood that Justin was referring to the times that he had deliberately refused to admit his feelings for his lover and had pushed Justin away, supposedly for the blond's own good.

 

"I do love you, you know," Brian whispered.  "I was scared shitless yesterday when you cried out in pain in the car."

 

"I was pretty scared too, but I think we're both all right."

 

"We are," Brian said positively.  "There, your hand's almost good as new.  Want to test it out by jerking me off?"

 

"I'd rather suck you off."

"Nope!  This is therapy.  Now get to work."

Justin smiled as he took Brian's cock in his bad hand and began sliding his fist up and down … up and down.

After one of Claire’s hearty breakfasts, Brian and Justin were ordered to sit and relax as they waited for Dr. Morrison to visit and check them out. Not used to being an invalid and ordered about, Brian grumbled and decided to wait outside in the screened porch. He was beginning to feel as useless as he felt after the Liberty Ride only this time it was worse. He had two good arms and legs and he was as strong as an ox, except that every time he bent over, Brian felt dizzy. Brian was not amused.  


 

His frustration mounted as he watched John measure out the yard, place stakes at the corners of a twenty by twenty space and then rope it off. Within a few minutes John knew where to place his tent and lay the temporary dance floor. One of the reasons Brian and Justin had come up early was to help prepare the yard. Now neither of them was physically capable to help. The scowl on Brian’s face deepened.  


 

As if sensing Brian’s frustration, John called out to him.  "Don’t worry, little bro. In a day or two you’ll be grumbling because I’ve worked you too hard. Take advantage of the quiet while it lasts."  


 

Brian nodded with a small smile then he sighed. No, he wasn’t amused at all.  


 

Justin decided to wait for the doctor inside. He knew Brian wasn’t in a good mood so Justin thought it was best to give him a wide berth for now. Every time Justin held up his fingers to Brian, Brian would grumble and groan like a wounded lion. And lions have long sharp teeth. It was safer to stay in the house with Claire. Later on they’d take the Cherokee to the cottage, unload the bags, paintings and the gifts for the couple. For now, Justin hid.  
   


"You two will be fine but you should continue to take it easy for a few more days," the doctor counseled. "Brian, I wish you had told me about your previous concussion. I would have taken more precautions," Dr. Morrison admonished Brian who had the good sense to stay quiet and look contrite while Justin stuck his tongue out at Brian. "And you, young man, stop trying to over-exercise that hand. Let it heal on its own. It’ll be fine." 

 

Justin sucked his tongue back into his mouth and cradled his arm.  


 

"You two are supposed to be grown men. Now behave yourselves. I’ll be back in a couple more days." Dr. Morrison glared at Brian and Justin then walked out of the house with Bobby. Leaning close to his son, Dan confided into his son’s ear.  


 

"Do you think it worked? Was I stern enough?"  


 

Bobby chuckled and nodded. "I think you were very convincing. Had me worried and I’m not the patient. Thanks Dad. I know this type of medicine isn’t your forte but I wanted someone here I could trust to give us straightforward answers."  


 

"It’s fine, son. I’m just glad I remembered how to be a medical doctor and not just a cardiologist. Old Doc Adams wants to retire soon and I’ve been thinking about taking over his practice. This was good experience for me. Those two will be fine; they’re too stubborn to be anything else. Justin’s young, he’ll bounce back quickly. Brian is another matter. If this was his first hit to the head I wouldn’t be as concerned. Call me anytime, if his symptoms persist or worsen."  


 

"I will Dad and thanks for coming."  


 

"No thanks necessary. Those boys will be a part of our family soon. I’d like to get to know them better as well as the rest of your friends. I'll call back in a few days." Father and son parted and the day continued on.  


 

Later on in the afternoon, Brian and Justin went to the cottage. Between the two of them they had enough working parts to unload the Cherokee, hang up their clothes and place the painting in a safe place. Bobby made arrangements with the local garage to give the Jeep a thorough tune up so he and John took the Cherokee then drove into Harrisburg to rent some earth shifting equipment from Smittie’s.  


 

Since John’s workforce was down by two, instead of using shovels to level the ground he decided to rent a power grass remover. By dinner time he and Bobby were back from Smittie’s and the equipment was stowed. John thought it best to get a fresh start in the morning. They had ten more days until the ceremony and John was beginning to finally relax. Making the clearing was the last thing to be done or so he thought.  


 

The family gathered for dinner. Brian and Justin had behaved themselves for the whole day and were beginning to feel a whole lot better. Brian didn’t feel dizzy when he looked down, and Justin’s arm wasn’t so stiff. Dinner conversation was light and joke-filled until the former littlest hustler made an observation.  


 

With a half filled mouth, Hunter remarked. "You know I love your idea about having the ceremony by the stream. It’s so peaceful and pretty there."  


 

The family smiled and nodded with agreement.  


 

"But you’re having about a hundred people there all standing. Will everyone be able to see? Or are you going to arrange everyone in order of size?"  


 

The table grew very silent as they all looked up and gaped at Hunter. John began to choke and Bobby started slapping him on the back. Claire buried her head in a napkin. Brian and Justin shared a look then exclaimed in unison, "Fuck!"  


 

Hunter made sure John was breathing okay before he left the table to make a phone call. Coming back to the table with the phone, he handed it to Bobby. John was still heaving.  


 

"Hello?" Bobby said into the phone.  


 

"Hiya, Honey, it’s your Auntie Em."  


 

"Hi Emmett, uh, what can I do for you?"  


 

"Wrong, wrong, wrong. It’s what can I do for you?"  


 

"Okay. What can you do for me?"  


 

"Well, it’s for both of you, all of you really. I mean for the guests and..."  


 

"Emmett! The point, please, and some time before the ceremony."  


 

"Now, don’t get your thong in a twist. Will someone be home tomorrow?"  


 

"Yeah, we’ll be here."  


 

"Good. Some time before noon you should be getting a delivery."  


 

"What kind of delivery?"  


 

"Rustic benches."  


 

"Benches?"  


 

"Yes, you know, benches. As in something you sit your sweet little ass on."  


 

"Leave my ass out of this. How? Why?"  


 

"Did you really want all those people standing around during the commitment ceremony? I don’t think so. And I wasn’t so sure you guys wanted to make like lumberjacks and start cutting down trees. So I ordered a whole bunch of benches. You can store them in the barn until we’re ready to put them out. How does that sound?"  


 

"Emmett, you are a lifesaver!"  


 

"Just leave everything to your fairy godmother. I’ll be up there early next week. Toodles, ya’ll."  


 

As Emmett cut the connection Bobby continued to stare at the phone for a few seconds before addressing his curious family.  


 

"Um, that was Emmett," Bobby stated the obvious.  


 

"Duh," Hunter said as Brian and Justin gave Bobby a crossed eye look.  


 

John who had found his voice, rasped out. "What did he say?"  


 

"Apparently, Emmett does know what he’s doing. He ordered rustic benches for the guests to sit on at the stream. They’re being delivered tomorrow."  


 

Hunter sat back in his chair looking rather smug. His demeanor wasn’t lost on Brian. 

 

"What do you know about this?" Brian snarked.  


 

"Not much except I did notice that you had the seating all arranged for the reception and nothing for the ceremony. I didn’t think Debbie would appreciate sitting on the rock in one of her finest gowns. So I had a little chat with Emmett. He came up with the idea of the benches. Something that would blend in with the woods. Pretty cool idea, I think."  


 

The astonished family could only stare at Hunter and nod. It was Justin who gave credit where credit was due.  


 

"Hunter, that was a brilliant idea. You really saved the day with that one."  


 

Hunter blushed and continued to eat his dinner.  


 

So ended Tuesday the 5th of June.  
   
   
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

June 6, 2007

 

When Brian and Justin arrived from the cottage for breakfast, everyone else was already assembled.  Hunter, John, Bobby and Claire were seated around the big table in the kitchen.

 

"Why did you let us sleep so long?" Brian asked.

 

"Everyone knows that as you get older you need more time to replenish the body and reduce the wrinkles," Hunter said with a smirk.

 

"You little ass…"

 

"Brian," Claire reminded him.  She didn't appreciate foul language in her kitchen.

 

Brian sat down in a chair and glared at Hunter.  He didn't appreciate age jokes.

 

"How are you feeling this morning?" Bobby asked him trying to divert Brian's attention from Hunter.

 

"I'm fine."  
  
"And you Justin?"  
  


"The arm's a little better but still pretty stiff," Justin said with a sigh as he got coffee for himself and Brian.  He carried a mug in each hand taking special care with the bad arm.

 

"He's not doing any physical labor with that arm," Brian declared.  "He needs to rest it."  
  
"I agree," John said quickly.  "We have lots of time to get everything done.  We can do it without Justin … or you, little brother."

 

"Fuck that!" Brian reacted ignoring Claire.  "I came up here to work.  I'm working."

 

"Not until Dad gives you the all clear tomorrow," Bobby stated.

 

Brian scowled but didn't argue any more.  He remembered Dr. Morrison's words which had scared him more than he wanted to admit.  He better get the fucking all clear the following day or there would be hell to pay.

 

"All we have to do is unload the benches and put them in the barn when the truck arrives.  I might be able to get started clearing the area for the dance floor today as well," John explained.

 

"Well, I can carry a bench," Brian stated sipping his coffee.

 

"You'll do no such thing," Claire stated.  "You and Justin are coming with me to scope out some wild flowers.  I decided that I'm decorating the big rock with bouquets of flowers.  It will look so pretty in the pictures of the wedding."  
  
"Aren't wild flowers just weeds with flowers?" Brian asked.

 

"Yes, I guess you could say that.  But many of them are very pretty and will look lovely for the wedding."

 

"I'll go with you, but Justin's allergies will flare up.  He better stay here."  
  
"Brian…" Justin objected.

 

"No whining.  You stay here and I'll go with Claire."

 

Some time later Brian and Claire were walking through the meadow near the stream.

 

"I see these benches lined up over there and John and Bobby standing near the big rock … kind of like an altar," Claire said wistfully.

 

"Are you thinking about the wedding you never had?" Brian asked as he watched her face.

 

"You're too smart for your own good."  
  
"For what it's worth, being married to Jack Kinney was no picnic."  
  
"But it might not have been like that if we had married.  He was a kind and loving man back when I knew him."  
  
"Well, he turned into a bitter, mean, old shit!"

 

"Brian, he's dead.  I prefer to remember him the way he is in my memories."

 

"Sure Claire, I can't seem to conjure up that image somehow," Brian said shaking his head.

 

"Oh, these are pretty," Claire exclaimed seeing some wild lilies of a beautiful yellow color.

 

"Those are wild?" Brian asked noting that they were quite lovely.  "Should we pick them?"  
  
"Oh no, I want fresh ones.  I'll have to pick them the morning of the wedding."  
  
"Won't you be too busy?"

 

"I'll be up at the crack of dawn," Claire laughed.  "That's if I sleep at all."  
  
"You're really excited about John and Bobby getting married, aren't you?"  
  
"You bet your boots I am.  I wish they could do it in my church, but having the minister come here and perform the ceremony in front of family and friends is almost as good."  
  
Brian stepped close to Claire and pulled her into a long, warm hug.  "If Justin and I ever decide to do something like this, I wish my mother could be even a tiny bit as pleased as you are."  
  
"If you two decide to get hitched, I'll personally walk you down the aisle," Claire declared with a laugh.

 

"You'd do that for me?"  
  
"Absolutely, just like I'll be doing for John."  
  


"You might have to fight Debbie for that dubious honor," Brian smirked.

 

"Ah, I can take her," Claire giggled.  "And if I can't you have two arms, don't you?"  
  
"I certainly do," Brian replied giving his watery eyes a swipe.  "What are those?" Brian asked spotting some more yellow flowers and conveniently changing the topic to something safer.

 

"Ooh good!  The buttercups will be perfect for the wedding.  "Let's see if you like butter, Brian."  
  
"I stay away from butter," Brian declared.

 

Claire plucked a buttercup and held it under Brian's chin.  "Aha!  Your chin is yellow.  You're a closet butter freak," Claire declared with a laugh.

 

Brian frowned.  He always had butter in the fridge and sometimes, rarely, a sandwich with lots of butter did hit the spot.  "Never!" he reacted.

 

"Buttercups don't lie.  Look!  There's lots of Queen Anne's Lace and bluebells and cornflowers.  Oh, I can picture it now."

 

Brian was sure she could.  He loved Claire's enthusiasm about life.  He wondered if a little of it hadn't rubbed off on him since he had met Claire.

 

"Oh dear," Claire was saying.

 

"What?" Brian asked looking around and then noticing that Claire was looking at the sky.

 

"We better head back.  It's going to rain."  
  
With those words a drop of water hit Brian right in the eye.  "Let's go," he said grabbing Claire's hand as they ran back towards the house.

 

As they came around the barn, Brian could see the truck delivering the benches pulled up by the barn.  John, Bobby and Hunter were unloading them along with the man who must have driven the truck.

 

"Get them inside," the driver called.  "This split wood absorbs water and your guests will have wet asses if we don't get them out of the rain."

 

Justin was dragging a bench into the barn, using his good hand.  Brian ran over and picked up the other end.  

 

"You're not supposed to be doing this," Brian said as they set the bench with the others that had already been brought inside.

 

"I was just watching, but when it started to rain, I thought I better help."

 

Claire and Hunter carried in another bench.

 

"How many more?" Brian asked.

 

"Quite a few," Hunter replied as he ran back outside.

 

"I'll just use my good hand, Brian.  I promise.  You can help me.  I need to do this."  
  
"Come on."  
  
Working together the group soon had all the benches safely in the barn.  Claire grabbed some rags and wiped off any that had gotten rained on.  The truck pulled away and they all stood in the barn doorway watching the rain cascade down.

 

"Fuck!" Brian reacted.

 

"How was the meadow when you were down there, Mom?" John asked.

 

"It was all nice and dry, but it won't be tomorrow."

 

"I guess I better call Smittie's and make sure I can keep the grass removal machine for a couple more days. Everything will have to dry out before we make the dance area, or it'll just turn into a mud patch."  
  
  


"The weather didn't say anything about rain today," Bobby observed.  


 

"They never get it right," John sighed.  


 

"Just think positive," Justin laughed. "By the time it dries up, Brian and I will be bad as new, so you'll have more help to do everything."  


 

"And less time to do it," John said staring at the rain.  


 

John called Smittie’s. He had the equipment in the barn and would have had the grass remover returned later that afternoon except for the rain. But John was one of Smittie’s best customers so he didn’t charge him for the rain delay. Besides, Smittie and the missus were invited to the wedding!  


 

With nothing to do, the family decided to hang out in Claire’s living room. Hunter pulled out the albums of the guys’ trip to South and Central America and began to flip through them admiring the scenery and the stories John, Bobby and Justin were telling about each leg of their journey. Claire joined them and soon they were all laughing and joking, all except for Brian. This lack of doing something, anything was driving him crazy. He still was experiencing some dizziness and now the humidity was affecting his sinuses. He feared he was becoming a crotchety old queen. With John’s permission, Brian squirreled himself away in John’s study to check on Kinnetik and on Edna.  


 

"Debbie, can you hear me?"  


 

"Brian, that you?"  


 

"Yes."  


 

"I can barely hear you. Where are you?"  


 

"At Claire’s. I can’t talk too loud. I don’t want them to know about 'you know who'. Everything okay?"  


 

"It’s fucking fantastic. Edna’s one hell of a lady."  


 

"That she is. You all set for next week?"  


 

"Yup, right as rain. Speaking of which, is it raining by you? It’s teeming here."  


 

"Yeah, we got it up here too. Put a monkey wrench in our work plan. I just hope it clears up soon before John and Bobby go ballistic. I gotta go. I’ll talk to you soon. Give my love to, you know."  


 

"I know. I will. Bye, kiddo."  


 

"Bye, Deb."  


 

*****  


 

"Kinnetik."  


 

"Cyn, it’s Brian."  


 

"Hi, you bored up there already."  


 

"You could say that. Aside from the rain putting a damper on the preparations, no pun intended, Justin and I had a little accident as we drove up."  


 

"Oh my God, Brian, are you two okay?"  


 

"We’re fine except for a minor concussion and Justin re-injured his arm. I feel useless."  


 

"So you decided to call me and boss me around."  


 

"Something like that. You, you don’t mind, do you?"  


 

"No, of course not. I was beginning to wonder why I hadn’t heard from you. Only a concussion could stop you from working. Old Broad is selling like hot cakes. The client couldn’t be happier. Ted’s keeping an eye on Babylon and I got everything under control here. So relax and have fun."  


 

"You sound like you don’t need me."  


 

"That’s far from the truth, Brian. Kinnetik is your baby. I can’t help it if you were a great teacher. I’ve worked with you too long not to have picked up a few tricks, so to speak. Now go and bother someone else and let me get back to work. Better yet, go put your feet up. You’ll have a lot to do as it gets closer to D-day."  


 

"Okay, if you’re sure. I can be back there in a few hours."  


 

"Don’t you dare, Brian Kinney. Your brother needs you. You’re not coming back until after the wedding and after your little trip. Do I make myself clear?!"  


 

"As a crystal dick. Later, Cyn."  
   
The rest of the day remained quiet. They continued to look at the hundreds of photos taken on the trip, watched a little TV and Brian finally got to teach Justin the rudimentaries of chess. Brian’s head felt a little better and so did Justin’s arm. After dinner, John drove them over to the cottage for the night.  


 

"Brian, please tell me this rain will stop soon so we can do the yard work," John pleaded.  


 

"I honestly don’t know. What I do know is that this storm was rather unexpected. The long range forecast predicted dry, sunny days."  


 

"Are you bullshitting me?"  


 

"Yeah, I am. Did it work?" Brian smirked.  


 

"Yeah, it did. Okay, I get the hint. I’ll stop worrying about the weather if you stop brooding about your contribution to the wedding preparations. You’ve done more than your fair share. Both of you have. Now get some rest and I’ll be back in the morning to get you for breakfast. And I know, not too early. Night, guys."  


 

"Goodnight, John."  
   


 

June 7, 2007  


 

"Shit, it hasn’t stopped." This time it was Brian with his aquiline nose pressed against the window.  


 

"I bet John is having a cow," Justin remarked as he crossed the room to look outside with Brian. "Bri, it isn’t raining as heavy as yesterday. Maybe it’ll clear up later."  


 

"I hope so. I wonder if we can pick up the Cherokee today. I hate that John has to drive us back and forth."  


 

"Brian, he’s your brother; he doesn’t mind."  


 

"I know but I don’t like it." Justin let it drop. When Brian was in a pissy mood it was best to let him grumble and get it all over with. The partners showered then dressed and waited for John.  


 

After a leisurely breakfast, Bobby called his mechanic and the Cherokee was ready for pick up. It had a tune up, a wheel alignment and was declared roadworthy. Much to Brian and Justin’s relief. Bobby drove Brian into town and by the time he got back to the farm with the Cherokee, the sun was beginning to peak through the clouds. Much to everyone’s relief.  


 

Even though the rain stopped the ground was too wet to shift. It would have to wait for yet another day. Ten more days to go and the boys were no closer to a dance floor. It was only a matter of time before Bridgeton would see a full fledged Anderson-Kinney queen out.  
   
   
   
   


 

   
   


 

   
   
   
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

June 8, 2007  


 

"Up and at ‘em, little boy! The sun is shining, the bees are buzzing and the birds are singing."  


 

"Not to mention, the asshole is in rare form this morning. What’s gotten into you?"  


 

"You mean besides you last night? Oh nothing. I have a good feeling about today. And John said that if the sun stays as strong as it was yesterday afternoon, we might be able to level the yard this afternoon."  


 

"Brian, are you sure you’re still not feeling the aftereffects from the concussion? Since when does Brian Kinney want to do manual labor and get himself all sweaty?"  


 

"Are you trying to piss me off?"  


 

"No, just making an observation. Bri, a thought just crossed my mind."  


 

"Not a long journey."  


 

"Asshole. Aren’t we supposed to go for our fitting today? I hope they do the same job on our tuxedos as they did with John and Bobby’s. They came out perfect."  


 

"I don’t see why not. You’re almost the same size as Bobby, give or take a couple inches of excess baggage in the back. And I am..."  


 

"A moron? Excess! Excess! Not one more word about my baggage as you put it or you won’t be putting it at all!"  


 

Justin continued his rant while Brian chuckled. He was feeling so much better. No more headache and no more dizziness. And Brian could tell that Justin was feeling better too. His hand wasn’t totally better but he was able to use it more and with increasing fine motor control. Yes, it was going to be a good day.

 

*****  
   
"You call this a tuxedo! What the fuck is this? The sleeves are too short, the pant legs are different lengths and I can fit another me in the waist. And look at Justin! Shit, that thing you have him in looks like it came from the Salvation Army!"  


 

"Brian, calm down, it’s not so bad."  


 

"Justin, are you blind. The wedding is in a week, even if we had a month these so called tailors couldn’t fix these things. We’re leaving and now and you better send my brother back his deposit!" Brian grabbed Justin by his good hand and led the boy out of the shop, leaving very stunned and embarrassed tailors in their wake.  


 

Brian sat behind the wheel trying to catch his breath before driving off. The tuxedos were a disaster. He couldn’t understand how they did such a wonderful job on John and Bobby’s suits and such a horrendous job on theirs. Brian had expected some alterations to be needed but not to start from scratch. And even if they had the time Brian hated the material. He was beginning to kick himself for not using his own tailor when John had mentioned ordering the suits. He thought it would be easier to have all four done at the same place. Seemed logical at the time but then not everyone was used to dealing with his supreme highness, Brian Kinney.  


 

Brian pulled out his phone.  


 

"Giuseppe? Brian Kinney. Yes, yes quite well. Of course the Armani was perfect. Giuseppe, I have a problem and you may be the only man in the world who can assist me. I will make it worth your trouble."  


 

Justin watched in awe as Brian wheeled and dealed. Within the hour not only did he have Giuseppe in an SUV with several designer suits, he had two assistants with him and Emmett. Emmett was going to head up to the farm to oversee the final preparations and supervise the local caterers. And Emmett was anxious to see Sam.  


 

Brian, Justin, John and Bobby were sipping iced tea on the porch when the latest check in call from Emmett came in. Giuseppe and company were on schedule. If all went well, Brian and Justin would be dazzling the masses at the commitment ceremony in classy new suits as planned.  


 

*****  


 

"Kinney," Brian said into his cell phone.  


 

"Brian, it’s Carl. Debbie suggested I call you. Do you have a minute?"  


 

"Sure, hold on, let me go outside." Brian left the porch. He always did his best campaigning while moving about. Even when on the phone, Brian felt more comfortable pacing as he spoke.  


 

Carl was on his lunch break and went to spend it at the diner. Rarely did his and Debbie’s schedule coincide. They were more often than not, opposing. Brian had confided in Debbie about his plans for Babylon and she was honored that Brian had some of the proceeds go to the Vic Grassi home. She was astounded that Brian suggested Carl to be the manager. Debbie liked the dinner and late shift at the diner.  If Carl worked nights at Babylon the two would get to spend more time together. So Debbie had Carl call. As Brian paced the Anderson yard, Carl paced the diner.  


 

"Brian, Debbie mentioned something about you buying Babylon. Is that true?"  


 

"Yes it is. The papers were signed on the first of this month."  


 

"But what does this have to do with me?"  


 

"There was a rumor going around that you were planning to hang up your gun belt for good. Is that true?"  


 

"Yes, but I don’t see what one has to do with the other."  


 

"Carl, a man like you won’t be able to sit around the house and be a kept man for long. I know you’ll get a good pension but you’ll soon miss having a purpose, a reason for getting up each day."  


 

"Brian, I made it to my twenty; that’s reason enough."  


 

"Come on, Carl, you know I’m right. In a week or two you’ll be bored out of your fucking mind. I can just see you and Debbie sharing a pint of Rocky Road and bidding on jewelry on the auction channel. Get real. You’ll be at each other’s throats in no time."  


 

"What do you have in mind?"  


 

"Run Babylon for me."  


 

"Are you out of your mind? What the hell do I know about running a night club and a Gay night club at that? Besides, won’t that put a damper on the not so legal activities that go on in there each night?"  


 

"And what activities would that be?"  


 

"Don’t try to bullshit me, I’ve seen it all."  


 

"And that’s exactly why you’re the best man for the job. You have seen it all and Carl you’re an honest man. I trust you. Look, talk it over with Deb, sleep on it, sleep on her. Shit, that’s a frightening image. Call me in a few days. I’m serious about this, Carl. You’re used to working nights. We’ll find you an assistant. Ted and Bobby will help you with the finer points and I’m right down the road. I want to keep Babylon in the family for our community. And you became a member of that community from the moment you slipped that ring on Debbie’s hand. Think it over."  


 

Brian cut the connection then rejoined the guys in the porch.  


 

Some time later a black SUV pulled into the driveway at the Anderson farm.  Brian stepped out from the screen porch and watched as the vehicle came to a stop.  Emmett hopped out and began gesturing to the people inside.  Nothing seemed to be happening.  Finally Brian walked over to see what was going on.

 

"What the fuck's the matter, Emmy Lou?" Brian asked.

 

"Giuseppe and his men want to go back to Pittsburgh right now."

 

"They do?  Why?"  
  
"Maybe he should explain.  I had a mother fucker of a time trying to get them to finish the trip.  Ever since an hour out of Pittsburgh Giuseppe has been threatening to turn around and go back."  
  
"Fuck!" Brian reacted.  He opened the driver's door and saw one of Giuseppe's assistants sitting there.  

 

"Giuseppe refused to drive outside of Pittsburgh.  He said he never leaves the city," Emmett explained.

 

Brian opened the back door and spoke gently to Giuseppe.  "I'm so glad you can do this for me, Giuseppe.  Nobody else can make suits like you.  Thank you so much."  Brian laid it on fast and thick.

 

Giuseppe looked somewhat taken aback.  Mr. Kinney was always polite to him but he knew the kind of reputation that the man had, and he was very surprised to hear Mr. Kinney almost fawning over him.

 

"I am a not happy," Giuseppe stated with his Italian accent.  "I did not agree to … to come to … this God forsaken place."  
  
"It's just a farm," Brian said evenly.

 

"But we are in the middle of nowhere.  There must be wild animals."

 

Brian chuckled before he could stop himself.  When he saw Giuseppe's horrified reaction, he quickly cleared his throat and tried a different tack.  "I know you're not used to the country, but we have a lovely house here.  Claire has cleared her kitchen for you to work in.  No animals will be able to come anywhere near you."  
  
Giuseppe peered cautiously from the back seat assessing the look of the house.  It looked safe enough, but he really wanted to be back in Pittsburgh.

 

"Claire has made a light lunch for everyone.  She's an excellent cook," Brian said grasping at straws to try to persuade the group to stay.

 

"Maybe … maybe we could have some lunch and see how things go," Giuseppe agreed finally glancing at his assistants to make sure it was all right with them.  Both men nodded and they all got out of the SUV.

 

"Thank heavens," Emmett whispered to Brian.  "I thought they were going to murder me when I wouldn't let them turn around.  Are they connected?" Emmett asked with a knowing wink.  
  
Brian laughed.  "I don't think so, but we better be nice to them just in case."

 

"Sam is picking me up momentarily, but I'll be back later this afternoon," Emmett grinned.

 

"Make sure you can still walk.  We might need you to do something other than fuck your brains out."  
  
Emmett giggled as Sam's car pulled into the driveway and Emmett ran out to meet it.  
  
Brian shook his head at the silly queen, and then ushered the rest of the group into the screen porch.  Claire had sandwiches and iced tea set out for them, and one of her famous chocolate cakes too.  Brian made the introductions.  Claire was gracious as ever and soon had everyone eating and enjoying themselves.

 

Giuseppe had to ask, "Mr. Brian, why did you wait so long to get your suit for the wedding."  
  
Brian blushed.  He had been afraid this would come up.  "Um…" he began hesitantly.  "My brother got his tux made at a local firm and he wanted me to do the same."  John glared at Brian knowing that the blame had just been shifted to him.  "It seems they did a fine job for him and Bobby.  Their tuxes look great, but mine and Justin's were totally unacceptable.  I don't think they wanted to work on us furriners from distant Pittsburgh." 

 

"Totally unacceptable," Giuseppe responded.  "One should always be professional."  
  
"I know you'll make us look great," Brian smiled and winked at Justin.

 

Hunter got up abruptly and walked into the kitchen.  Justin could hear Hunter's plate clatter into the sink.  He decided something was wrong and got up to go see what was going on.

 

"Is something wrong, Hunter?" Justin asked as he came into the kitchen.

 

"No."  
  
"You seem upset."  
  
"I'm just peachy."  
  
"Look, I'm not trying to pry."  
  
"I'd say you're doing a pretty good job of exactly that."  
  
"Sorry," Justin said raising his hand.  "What are you wearing to the wedding?" Justin asked trying to change the subject to something less irritating.

 

"How the fuck should I know!  I'm sure I can find some overalls or some of John's cast offs.  Who the hell cares about this fucking wedding?"  Hunter turned and bolted up the stairs.  Justin heard the door to his room slam shut behind him.

 

"What's going on, Sunshine?" Brian asked having followed Justin into the kitchen.

 

"Has anybody helped Hunter get something to wear to the wedding?"  
  
"I don't know, why?"  
  
"He seems upset about all the talk of tuxes and suits.  When I asked him what he was going to wear, he made a snide comment and ran upstairs."  
  
"Fuck!" Brian reacted.  "I bet he's too proud to ask, and he doesn't have the money for a suit.  Everybody's been so busy, nobody probably thought about his needs."  
  
"And he's been working like a dog helping in every way he can," Justin observed.

 

Brian walked back out to the screen porch.  "Giuseppe, can we get started.  I'd like to go first so I can help John with the yard later on."

 

"Certainly, Mr. Brian."  
  
Claire showed Giuseppe and his crew into the kitchen.  The assistants went to unload the suits and equipment from the SUV.

 

Claire quickly cleared the food from lunch leaving cake and tea on the screen porch for people to snack on later.  She made sure that Giuseppe had everything he needed and then left for a church meeting.

 

Giuseppe got Brian to try on all three of the suits he had brought.  Brian liked the Armani best of all.  He always liked Armani.  When Giuseppe had his measurements all verified and marks made on the suit for the small alterations that would be necessary, Brian had a special request for the tailor.  At first Giuseppe wasn't sure it would work but he finally agreed.

 

Justin came in next for his measurements and to try on his three suits.  Brian liked the Hugo Boss on him and so did Giuseppe.  The tailor made all the necessary notes to have a perfect fit for the young blond.  When he was done he nodded to Brian who had been overseeing all this.  Brian headed upstairs.  Justin watched him go wondering what was up.  
  
A few minutes later Brian dragged a protesting Hunter down the stairs.  

 

"Now, try this on," Brian ordered.  "And don't fucking open your mouth."  
  
Hunter quickly put on the suit that Brian practically threw at him.  The material was the softest thing he had ever felt.  The suit was a bit long in the leg and needed to be taken in a bit but it didn't look bad.  

 

"Try this one," Brian ordered.

 

The second suit was stiffer material but also very pleasant to the touch.  Hunter couldn't help but smile as he felt the suit lining against his skin.  "It feels great."  
  
"It looks very good," Giuseppe stated.

 

"I like it best," Brian said.

 

Hunter smiled at him.  "Are you sure, Brian?  I've never had anything this nice.  It must cost a fortune."

 

"You've been working your ass off helping with this wedding.  And you have to live here all the time with the two drama queens who are getting hitched.  I think it's the least we can do."

 

Hunter's smile rivaled one of Justin's.  "Thanks," he said.  "I didn't know what I was going to wear."  
  
"No problem," Brian brushed off Hunter's gratitude.  "Giuseppe, if you can finish with Hunter.  I'm going out to help my brother.  We have a lot of work to do."  
  
"Of course, Mr. Brian," Giuseppe replied beginning his careful measurements.

 

"Emmett should be back soon, and then you can get back to civilization."

 

"I'm starting to like it here," Giuseppe admitted with a smile.

 

"I better get to work.  Come on, Justin, we have a yard to clear."  
  
By the end of the afternoon the suits were on their way to Pittsburgh for alterations and the area for the dance floor had all been cleared.  
  
  


 


	15. Chapter 15

   
   
June 9, 2007  


 

"Please pick up, Brian, pleeez, pick up."  


 

"Who the fuck are you and this better be good."  


 

"Who is it, Bri?"  


 

"Shh, go back to sleep."  


 

"‘k."  


 

"Brian, it’s me, Emmett."  


 

"What time is it?"  


 

"Early."  


 

"How early?"  


 

"Too early."  


 

"Emmett..."  


 

"Don’t ask and I won’t tell. We have a problem, a very big problem."  


 

"And it involves me, how?"  


 

"Because you’re the man with all the answers and I need your help."  


 

"I thought Sam took care of that problem yesterday."  


 

"Brian, normally I’d have a witty retort but I don’t have the time. My specialty chef just called me. We were supposed to get together and start working on the hors d’oeuvres. They’re all freezable, then I bring them up with me next week. The local caterer will store them until the wedding."  


 

"Yeah, so."  


 

"So, he’s not allowed to touch food for the next two weeks."  


 

"What!?"  


 

"He caught a virus or something and now he can’t do any cooking.  Brian, what am I going to do? I’m not worried about the buffet; the local guy is handling that but all my canapés and hors d’oeuvres. There’s thousands of them; I can’t do it on my own.  I need help."  


 

"Where were you planning to prepare them?"  


 

"I made a deal with the diner.  Since I wanted to do it myself I asked the owner if I could rent out the kitchen.  And I, uh, dropped your name."  


 

"Why?"  


 

"I thought he'd do it as a favor to you."  


 

"Uh huh and what is this going to cost me?"  


 

"Well, I know you're able to get premium tickets for games and shows and things."  


 

"I'll deal with that later.  Did you ask Debbie?"  


 

"Debbie?"  


 

"Yes, you know Debbie, short woman, red hair, loud mouth, right hook like Ali."  


 

"Do you think she'd do it?"  


 

"Drop my name and find out."  


 

"Asshole.  I think I'll still need more help.  Chris and I have a good working relationship; we know how to work as a team.  It'll take longer with Debbie."  


 

"Ask Jennifer, she knows how to cook.  Put them together and show them what to do.  Claire will help."  


 

"But Claire's up with you."  


 

"Ah, but John has a fax in his home office.  Call over to the farm; I'm sure Claire's awake.  Fax her the canapé recipes you want her to work on.  We can get the Honey Bear to store them."  


 

"Brian, I take it back.  You're not an asshole.  And sometimes you're down right human."  


 

"Don't spread any vicious rumors.  Now get to work and let me go back to sleep.  Oh and the next time I see you, you better have canapés and our suits."  


 

"Yes, master."  


 

"Bri, what's going on?  The sun's not even up yet."  


 

"Don't you worry your pretty little blond head about it.  Just another crisis and old Brian to the rescue.  And before you say it, don't.  Just go back to sleep."  


 

"Okay.  Brian?"  


 

"Hmm, you are a good man, you know."  


 

"Shh, sleep now, lot's of fucking later."  


 

"Mmm, later."   


 

*****  


 

When Brian and Justin finally arrived at the big house Claire had all kinds of bags of flour and baking soda and God knows what sitting out on the kitchen counter.  


 

"I see Emmett got through to you," Brian observed.  


 

"Emmett?" Justin reacted. "Was that who woke us up last night, I mean this morning?"

"Yep."

"And you didn't reach through the phone and pull his nuts off."

Brian frowned. "That's what I should have done! I must be slipping."

"Brian, be nice," Claire admonished. "He was having a major queen out."

"You've certainly learned how to identify those," Brian smirked.  


 

"Ever since this whole wedding idea started there's one almost daily. I'm hoping if and when they are finally married, I will never need to think of that term again," Claire said with a rueful chuckle.  


 

"Not going to happen," Brian replied. Claire raised an eyebrow. "Even when they're married, they'll still be a pair of big old queens."  


 

"To say nothing of you two and Emmett, and I'm not too sure about Hunter," Claire laughed.  


 

"So do you have everything you need to make these fucking horse duvers," Brian chuckled.  


 

"God no," Claire said. "I was just laying out all the things I have, but some of these recipes require exotic stuff. And these are supposed to be the simple ones."  


 

"Poor Debbie," Brian chuckled.  


 

"Why poor Debbie?" Justin asked  


 

"Emmett's taking her to the diner late tonight to help him make his hors d'oeuvres. I suggested your mother too."  


 

"Oh my God!"  


 

"Yeah, it ought to be a barrel of laughs," Brian laughed.  


 

"You are wicked." Brian just smirked.  


 

"Could you boys come into Harrisburg with me today? I could use a hand picking up all this stuff."

"Where's everybody else?" Brian asked.  


 

"With all this rain they are way behind in planting over at the farm. The ground's finally dry enough to get the tractors on it, so they're all over there working the fields."  


 

"Why didn't they ask us?" Brian frowned.  


 

"Brian, you may be able to do a lot of things, but handling farm equipment isn't one of them."  


 

"True," Brian had to admit.  


 

"So come into town with me, you two."

"Sure."  


 

"I'll have the two handsomest escorts Harrisburg's ever seen. The women will be drooling."

"Why Claire, you're a woman after my own heart. Let's go," Brian said.  


 

"At least sit down and have some coffee and toast first. Justin, I'll fix you some eggs."

Claire had really learned so much from these men that had come into her life. She wondered if the time would come when things would return to the way they had been before Justin began his Sunshine Files. She sincerely hoped not. A smile crossed her face as she cracked the eggs for her boys.  
   


 

It was later on in the afternoon when Brian and Justin returned to the big house after making some final arrangements at the local B & B. Claire had dough rising and pots bubbling. As soon as they walked through the door, she handed each of them a mug of coffee and started barking out orders. Justin was in charge of stirring the pots, and Brian had to cut up vegetables for toppings on the hors d'oeuvres.  


 

After several hours of stirring and chopping, Claire began to assemble tray after tray of the little concoctions. Brian and Justin had their toppings to add to each one.  


 

When it seemed like they had to finally be finished, Claire pulled out another tray.  


 

"Fuck!" Brian reacted. "My back is killing me from bending over this table. Could I please step outside and see if a passing plow would cut me into a million pieces."

"Queen out," Claire said matter-of-factly.  


 

Justin giggled and Brian groaned.  


 

"This tray is for sandwiches for the farmhands," she laughed. "The hors d'oeuvres are finished and your help was much appreciated."  


 

"You're welcome I guess," a relieved Brian replied.  


 

"Now, I need you boys to drive all these trays over to the Honey Bear to be frozen."

"Are you coming with us?"

"No, the car will be full. Don't set any of them on top of each other."

"We'll try," Justin said picking up a tray.  


 

"You better do more than try, unless you want to be making more of these things on the morning of the wedding."  


 

"Handle them like they are my balls," Brian smirked.  


 

"You mean ball, don't you?"

"Cruel, Sunshine, very cruel."

Claire laughed. "You two!"

"What are you going to be doing while we're gone?" Brian asked.  


 

"Making sandwiches for the hungry horde, including both of you."

"Don't work too hard," Brian said kissing her cheek and making her blush.

Claire smiled as the boys began carrying out the trays.

 

 

June 10, 2007  


 

"Please pick up, Brian, pleeez, pick up."  


 

"Who the fuck are you and this better be fucking good."  


 

"Who is it, Bri?"  


 

"Shh, go back to sleep."  


 

"‘k."  


 

"Brian, it’s me, Emmett."  


 

"What the fuck time is it?"  


 

"Early."  


 

"Emmett I am personally going to reach up your ass and pull your goddam balls out. What the fuck do you want this time?"  


 

"I'm at the diner with Debbie and Jennifer and Edna."

"At four-thirty in the morning?" Brian asked with a frown.  


 

"We had to use the diner kitchen when it was a slow time. Two AM was our starting point."

"So why are you annoying me with this idiotic piece of information?"  


 

"We … um … we got most of the hors d'oeuvres made, but Edna brought a bottle of gin with her."

"What the fuck is Edna doing there anyway?"  


 

"She wanted to help."  
  
  


"By bringing a bottle? You really should choose your help more carefully," Brian chuckled.  


 

"Brian, I do not appreciate your frivolous attitude towards this problem. I have three very drunk ladies here. They won't help me clean up and they won't go home. They're just sitting on stools laughing their collective asses off."

"That's not a visual I needed," Brian said running his hands through his hair. "How did they get so drunk on a bottle of gin?"  


 

"Apparently Debbie snuck out and got a second bottle at the all-night liquor down the street."

"Just how drunk are they?"

"I don't believe they can stand up."

"And what am I supposed to do about this?"

"You suggested that I bring them here. How am I going to get them home?"

"Call Carl."

"What?"

"You heard me. Call Carl."

"If he's working maybe he'll send a squad car to shuttle them home or if he's sleeping wake him up and he'll help you pour them into his car. If all else fails, call Theodore."

"You just want everybody to hate me for waking them up in the middle of the night."

"Of course I fucking do, since I hate you for waking ME up in the middle of the fucking night!"  


 

"Night, Brian," Emmett said as he hung up.  


 

"Fucking good night to you too, and never call me again."

Brian set the phone down knowing Emmett had not heard his last words.  


 

"Is everything all right?" Justin asked turning over.  


 

"Go back to sleep, Sunshine. You're going to need all your stamina for when I fuck you senseless in the morning."  


 

"'k."  
   
   
   


 

   


 


	16. Chapter 16

   
   
June 10, 2007 continued  


 

Debbie woke to the sound of someone pounding on her bedroom door. Carl raised his head and rolled over ignoring the sound. When the pounding continued Debbie got unsteadily from the bed and staggered over to the door.  


 

"What?" she demanded as she pulled the door open.  


 

"Debbie," Edna said with a little smile. "You promised to come to church with me today."  


 

"That was before you fucking got me sloshed. I have a motherfucker of a hangover."  


 

"It's hardly my fault that you can't hold your liquor. And may I remind you that it was you who purchased the second bottle."  


 

"Okay, okay, point taken," Debbie grumbled holding her head. "I wonder how Jennifer's doing."

"I bet she's in worse shape than you," Edna chuckled. "I think we should take Emmett to church with us."

"I haven't fucking said I'm going," Debbie stated.  


 

"You promised. Maybe that lovely Carl would like to come too."  


 

"Don't you have any ill effects from all that alcohol?" Debbie asked studying Edna's cheery face.  


 

"I've put away more than that in my wild days."

"You had wild days?"  


 

"Yes, dear, many."

"Let's get Emmett up," Debbie said feeling like someone else should be suffering with her if Edna wasn't going to.  


 

They went down the hall to Emmett's room and began pounding on the door. After a couple of minutes they heard groans and some cursing. Finally the door flew open revealing a naked Emmett who ducked behind the door when he saw Edna.  


 

"What?" he barked. "Is the fucking house on fire?"

"No, you are coming to church with us," Debbie stated.  


 

"Oh my Lord! You woke me up to get me to go to church. I don't do church."

"Today you do," Debbie stated. "Edna says so."

Emmett looked at Edna who smiled and reached up to pat his cheek. "Put on some clothes, dear, and we'll meet you in the kitchen in half an hour."

"Yes, ma'am," Emmett sighed. He never could refuse his elders.  


 

*****  


 

Meanwhile back at the farm Brian was starting to wake up. He rolled to his left finding himself wrapped around a nice warm body with a plump ass that fit so nicely against his morning wood.  


 

"Sunshine," he cooed. "Oh Sunshine, wakey, wakey!"  


 

"Go way," Justin muttered.  


 

"It's almost noon."

"I don't care. I was dreaming all night about little canapés who had knives and were chasing me all over the farm. I'm exhausted."  


 

"That must have been some dream. Did the canapés have big dicks?"  


 

"The only big dick around here is you. Let me sleep."  


 

"But I have ways to refresh you," Brian promised. "My big dick has healing powers."  


 

"Since when?"  


 

"Why do you think you stay so youthful and vibrant?" Brian smirked.  


 

"I look youthful and vibrant?" Justin asked turning to look into Brian's eyes. He liked hearing things like that.  


 

"Stop fishing for compliments. We have things to do."

"Yeah? Like what?"  


 

Brian thrust gently with his hip making sure Justin felt the stiff cock pressing against him.  


 

"Have you ever not been hard?" Justin asked.  


 

"Not so I remember."

"What am I going to do with you?"  


 

"Take it like a man?"  


 

Justin couldn't stop himself from chuckling. He reached up and grabbed Brian's face as it hovered above him. He pulled Brian down into a soft, warm kiss that deepened as their lips connected.  


 

"I'll always take it any way you want to give it," Justin whispered when he released Brian from the kiss.  


 

"I know, and that's why I love you so much."  
  
Justin blinked his eyes at Brian's statement. It wasn't often he heard the "L" word. "There's so many reasons I love you."  
  
"And a million more why I love you."  
  
"What's made you all sentimental and romantic this morning?"  
  


"I want to get laid," Brian smirked.  


 

"Don't … don't ruin what you just said to me."

"I want to get lucky … with you and only you … from now on," Brian said honestly making a small concession to what he was actually feeling.  


 

Justin's eyes started to fill and he grabbed Brian around the neck. "That's what I want too. That's just what I want."  


 

*****  


 

Back at the church, Carl walked Debbie down the aisle to a pew not too close to the front. Debbie's head was pounding despite the twelve aspirin she had taken. She slumped gratefully into the seat and Carl sat beside her.  


 

"Tell me again why I'm here," Carl asked looking around.  


 

"To keep me from fucking murdering someone … you, Edna, Emmett, the fucking couple that we made all those goddam canapés for."  


 

Some people turned around at Debbie's language.  


 

"Keep your voice down, sweetheart, or they'll sacrifice us on the altar."  
  
"That would suit me just fine. Put me out of my fucking misery," Debbie groaned. 

 

"Where's that fucking Edna? She makes me come here and then disappears."

"She and Emmett are doing a tour of the church," Carl said watching them make their way around the outside of the church.  


 

"Fuck!" Debbie groaned and closed her eyes letting her head rest on Carl's shoulder.  


 

"Thank you very much, Emmett," Edna said as she took her seat beside Carl. "This is a very nice church."

"You're welcome, Miss Edna, but all I did was hold your arm."  


 

"And that's just what a lady needs."

"That and a bottle of gin," Debbie grumbled.  


 

"She doesn't make a very good drunk, does she?" Edna asked Carl.  


 

He glanced at Debbie and seeing her eyes closed he smiled and shook his head.  


 

Emmett let out a loud sigh. He had gone to church faithfully as a child, but since his homosexuality had become obvious in Hazlehurst, he had been shunned and had never set foot inside a church since. He didn't much like being where he was at the moment. He felt Edna's hand slide along the top of his which was resting on his knee. She gave it a little squeeze.  


 

"God loves you," Edna whispered.  


 

"I know God does. It's people that I question."

"You're safe with me."

"Thanks," he said and couldn't help but smile at the idea of Edna defending him against fanatical religious homophobes.  


 

The service began and thankfully was over in what seemed like not too many days. They all stood and waited till the rows at the front cleared. Suddenly Debbie's murky eyesight spied someone she wasn't looking to see.  


 

"Joan," Debbie said.  


 

Joan Kinney turned and glanced at Debbie. Without a word she hurried up the aisle.  


 

"Let me out," Debbie said suddenly feeling revived. She had something she wanted to say to Joan Kinney. Pushing Emmett and Carl and Edna out into the aisle she followed Joan as quickly as she could. Joan headed for her car hoping to escape. As she unlocked the door to the driver's side she felt a hand grab her arm.  


 

"Afraid to face me!" Debbie demanded her hands on her hips and her head wagging back and forth in her fury.  


 

"I'm not afraid of anything. Leave me alone," Joan said trying to maintain her façade of calm.  


 

"How could you do that to your children?" Debbie asked.  


 

"Do what?" Joan asked feeling suddenly afraid.  


 

"Deb," Carl said taking her arm.  


 

Debbie shook him off. "You know what I mean, trying to take Claire's kids away from her, trying to push the Andersons out of the farm and the way you treat Brian!"  


 

"I don't treat Brian any way. I never see him," Joan said haughtily opening her car door.  


 

"And why is that?" Debbie continued. "Well, let me tell you. It's because you're a bitter, greedy, miserable old bat whose driven her fucking children so far away that they may never come back."  


 

"I … I don't want them back," Joan snapped looking around the parking lot to see how many people were listening.  


 

"Yeah, I should have known you'd say something like that. At least Brian has people who love him, what do you have?" Debbie turned on her heel, grabbed Carl's arm and stomped off towards their car. Emmett and Edna followed.  


 

"Whatever was that all about?" Edna asked Emmett.  


 

"I'll tell you later. It's a long story."

Edna nodded as she got into the back of Carl's car. She wanted to hear all about this. It sounded like Brian's mother truly was some piece of work.  


 

*****  


 

In the bedroom of the cottage at the farm Brian was lying on his back with Justin riding his cock. He was close and so was Justin. He forced himself to open his eyes and look at his lover. Justin was never more beautiful than when he was in the throes of his orgasm. His skin glowed and his chest heaved. His hair would be slightly matted with sweat. But his eyes! His eyes would be the deepest sapphire blue, full of passion and lust and love. Brian could never get enough of that.  


 

He reached up and grasped Justin's cock stroking it in time with Justin's up and down movements. He heard Justin's breath hitch and then he was coming all over Brian's hand and chest. He felt Justin clench his anus and he was lost to his own orgasm. He shot his load into the condom filling it and feeling it run out.  


 

"Shit!" Brian said tipping Justin off his cock and onto the bed. He quickly got up and retrieved a towel from the bathroom. He stripped off the overfull condom and tossed it in the wastebasket. He quickly cleaned up Justin noting that nothing seemed to have gotten inside.  


 

"Why do we have to use those things if you only want me?" Justin asked when Brian finally laid down beside him.  


 

"Because I'm always safe and I want you safe too."

"But if we only fuck each other…"  


 

"What if one of us slips?"  


 

"We won't."

"You don't know that."

"Then we would tell the other person," Justin said sure of himself.  


 

"Like you told me about Ethan?"  
  
"Fuck!" Justin reacted. "You sure know how to kill a mood."  
  
"I'm just being realistic."  
  
"And an asshole."  
  


Brian shrugged. "If that's what you think, fine."  


 

"I … I don't want to fight," Justin said softly.  


 

"Then let's drop the no condom discussion. Ain't going to happen."

"Okay," Justin gave up. He wondered why Brian wouldn't commit to that. It was the last line that they had to cross. He sighed and snuggled against Brian's chest deciding he was happy enough with the way things were.  


 

Within a few minutes, Brian heard the even sounds of Justin’s breathing signaling that Justin had fallen back to sleep. Brian’s black cloud was forming over his head. If he was really honest with himself and with Justin, Brian would have told Justin that he was having the same thoughts. The ability to do it raw with your partner was the ultimate sign of trust and love. On the other hand, if you truly love someone, you protect him always. Even though Brian brought up Ethan’s name, he trusted Justin. It was himself that he didn’t trust. No, Brian didn’t trust himself at all. Brian knew he could talk a good talk but the proof was in his actions. And Brian had doubts that he could maintain an exclusive relationship with Justin.  


 

Brian was well aware that even as he was aging, he was still an attractive man. He may not turn the same number of heads as he did a few years ago but no one in his company could deny that Brian Kinney was sex on two legs. Brian wasn’t sure what troubled him more, keeping up his reputation as a stud or keeping a promise to Justin of monogamy. Before Brian could make any commitments to Justin, he needed to be very sure.  


 

As the drama in Pittsburgh was waning, all was quiet on the farm. Claire went to church with Steve as the rest of the farm slept. Later on there would be more canapés to create.  
   
Debbie's head was still throbbing. She had a late shift at the diner so after church she excused herself and went back to bed. Carl went to the store to pick up the paper leaving Emmett to entertain Edna.  


 

"Emmett, dear, you don’t have to keep me company. I know I kept you up late last night."  


 

"You mean this morning."  


 

"Yes, and I got you up out of bed very early."  


 

"It’s all right. I’ll go back to bed in little while."  


 

"If you don’t mind and if it’s not a state secret, would you mind explaining the rift between Joan Kinney and what seems like the rest of the world."  


 

"It’s a long story. I better put the kettle on."  


 

As Emmett and Edna waited for the kettle to boil, Emmett told the tale of how Joan singlehandedly nearly tore the Anderson-Kinney family apart. Several hours and several pots of tea later, Edna was astonished at the trouble Joan had tried to make for the entire family.  


 

"And those poor children. After all they went through to become a real family, Joan really thought that taking them away from their mother was going to be a good thing? Unbelievable. I’m very happy it all worked out in the end."  


 

"We all are. Claire, Brian’s sister, Claire, has turned out to be a very sweet person. She even does some volunteer work at the Vic Grassi home. That’s the hospice where AIDS sufferers go to live out their days in peace and comfort. Brian is one of their major supporters."  


 

"Brian is a good man."  


 

"Yes he is, but don’t tell him I said that. His ego is big enough." Emmett and Edna shared a laugh then Emmett excused himself.  


 

"You’ll have to excuse me, Miss Edna, all that tea and I think I’ll lay down for a spell. I have to go over my checklist for the wedding later and I’ll need a clear head."  


 

"You go right ahead, dear. I’ll clean up then take a nap too. All this gossiping has exhausted me."  


 

The rest of Sunday remained quiet.  
   
   


 

   
   


 

 


	17. Chapter 17

   
   
June 11, 2007  


 

"Hello."  


 

"Claire, thank God it’s you."  


 

"Emmett? It is you, Emmett and it’s after nine in the morning, not four. What’s wrong this time?"  


 

"What makes you think something’s wrong?"  


 

"Emmett..."  


 

"You’re right. Something is wrong and if I can’t fix it, I’ll be one dead fairy godmother."  


 

"Emmett, honey, take a breath and tell me what’s happened. Not something with the hors d’oeuvres?"  


 

"No, thank heavens. Brian’s suits. Even with Giuseppe’s miracle workers sewing around the clock, they won’t be ready until Friday. That’s cutting it very close."  


 

"Too close. Are you sure?"  


 

"I went to the tailor’s this morning. Apparently Giuseppe is doing most of the work himself. He wants them perfect for the great god Kinney. I did get him to make a concession and let his assistants work on Hunter’s suit. But Giuseppe won’t allow anyone near Brian’s or Justin’s."  


 

"Hunter’s suit?"  


 

"Yes, didn’t you know? The kid had nothing to wear and Brian..."  


 

"Brian ordered him a suit."  


 

"Exactly. The big guy has a heart under all that Armani."  


 

"Yes, he does, a very big heart. Too bad he’s still afraid to show it most of the time."  


 

"He is changing; we’ve all noticed it. And I think that has a lot to do with you."  


 

"Me? No, Justin, more like it, not me."  


 

"My dear woman, I may have flames burning bright but I can see through them. Ever since Brian found you and John, he’s been a kinder, gentler Brian. That’s your influence. Your immediate acceptance of him into your family was a first for Brian."  


 

"What about Debbie? She accepted him first."  


 

"But that was the teenage Brian. You opened your heart to the adult Brian, the asshole Brian and without reservation. No one has ever done that before not even Jennifer. It took her some time to realize that Justin’s feelings were not going to go away. Her marriage broke up and if she didn’t want to lose Justin, she had to accept Brian. Jennifer loves Brian; I have no doubts about that but you took him as he was from the very moment they arrived on your porch. Claire, you and John gave him the family he needs."  


 

"Emmett, I’m going to hang up now. I think I’m getting one of Justin’s allergy attacks. Just make sure the suits are up here on Friday. When are you coming up?"  


 

"Everything is on schedule here. Teddy and I will be there by Wednesday."  


 

"That’s fine, dear and Emmett."  


 

"Yes?"  


 

"I’ll tell Brian about the suits."  


 

"Miss Claire, you are a godsend. Toodles."  


 

Five hungry men joined Claire in her kitchen for breakfast and they couldn’t help but notice that Claire looked a bit preoccupied.  


 

"Mother?"  


 

"Yes, Jackie."  


 

"Mother, is something wrong?" Claire sensed five pairs of eyes staring into the back of her head as she was scrambling a panful of eggs.  


 

"Not really. I had a call from Emmett. Things seem to be on schedule."  


 

"So, what’s the problem?"  


 

"Not really a problem, not yet."  


 

"Mother, you’re scaring me."  


 

"I’m sorry, Jackie. I don’t mean to. It’s more of a possible situation for Brian and Justin and Hunter."  


 

The three aforementioned men stopped in mid chew of their toast and looked at the woman at the stove. Claire turned to address them.  


 

"Now I want you three to remain calm and remember no one is at fault here. The suits won’t be ready until Friday." Claire stood back a little and waited for Mount Kinney to blow. All eyes turned to watch Brian.  


 

"Is that all? Shit, I thought something happened to the food." Brian took a sip of coffee and peered over the brim of the mug at the family before him who were staring at him with their mouths hanging open.  


 

"What?"  


 

"Brian, are you okay?" Justin asked as he felt Brian’s forehead for fever. "The concussion, are your headaches coming back? How many fingers do you see?" Justin asked as he held up four fingers.  


 

"Six hundred and ninety-two. I’m fine, Justin."  


 

"But the suits?" John started. "Why aren’t you blowing your stack over the suits?"  


 

"John, I know we’ve only been brothers for two years but haven’t you learned anything about me yet? We’re only a few hours away from the Pitts and an hour away from Harrisburg. I packed enough shit in my garment bag to keep all of us in Armani for three years and I could go home and get more if necessary and Harrisburg has some decent shops. We won’t be naked at your wedding."  


 

"I wouldn’t mind you being naked at the wedding," Hunter snarked and with a lustful gleam in his eyes for Brian.  


 

"In your dreams, kid," Brian quipped as he cuffed the boy on the back of his head.  


 

"So you’re not upset?" Claire asked.  


 

"No, I’m not. If I know Giuseppe, he’s sewing his little fingers to the bone as we speak. He’s never let me down and he won’t this time. If he said Friday then it will be Friday. And if not, I’ll come up with something."  


 

"You always do, Bri," Justin said and winked at his lover. Brian winked back.  
A collective sigh of relief was heard and breakfast proceeded without incident.  


 

"I guess Emmett was right about you," Claire stated. Brian looked at Claire with questioning eyes.  


 

"You have become a kinder and gentler Brian." Justin nodded in agreement as Brian shrugged.  
   


June 12, 2007

 

Brian, Justin and John spent the day tidying up the edges of the cleared dance floor space.  They wanted everything to be perfect when the floor arrived in a couple of days.

 

Bobby had been called into his office to deal with some contract that needed to be signed that day.

 

When the boys finished with the yard they sat in the screen porch having iced tea and discussing the Alaska cruise that John was taking Bobby on for their honeymoon.  John got lots of advice from Brian about what clothes they should take.  Since it was a gay cruise they would need to put forth the right sartorial image to keep up the Kinney name.

 

Finally John took Brian up to his closet to help him pick out what clothes he should pack.  Justin stayed with Claire and they talked about everything they wanted to do before the wedding.  Justin drove Claire over to the cottage to see the commissioned portrait that Justin had made for their wedding gift to John and Bobby.

 

When they returned they found Brian and John back on the screen porch.  Brian had decided that they simply had to drive into Harrisburg the following day and get some items that were sorely lacking in John and Bobby's wardrobe.

 

Since everything else seemed to be falling in place, they had nothing pressing to do the following day.  The four men could make an afternoon of it.

 

Brian smiled slightly as he listened to John telling Claire and Justin what he needed to purchase.  He could almost believe that that this fucking wedding and the ensuing honeymoon were actually going to happen.  There was just a slight buzz somewhere inside his head that was waiting for the next disaster to happen.

 

June 13, 2007

 

The day dawned bright and sunny.  Justin had his way with Brian before they put in an appearance at the big house.  Everyone was chipper and happy.  Brian knew something was going to happen … and it wouldn't good.

 

Realizing that Ted and Emmett would arrive in the afternoon the four men took themselves off to Harrisburg deciding to get their cruise shopping done before Emmett found more jobs for them to do.

 

Surprisingly they found a couple of decent haberdashers in Harrisburg.  Brian made John and Bobby each invest in a couple of sweaters that they could wear if it was chilly or tie around their necks if it was warmer in Alaska.  He convinced them to buy some walking shorts, because the temperature might be warm enough at this time of year that they would enjoy wearing them.  He helped them pick out some shirts to wear to the clubs on board ship.  By the time they were through Brian had them convinced not only that they would be the handsomest men on board ship, but also the best dressed.

 

All the time they were gone Brian kept waiting for his phone to ring.  He was sure that something would go wrong and he would receive another panicked call from Emmett.  When it didn't come, Brian's level of unease continued to escalate.

 

When they finished their shopping, they decided to have lunch at a little Italian restaurant that was near one of the shops.  It would give Claire a break from cooking for them, and they could have a nice, long chat.  Brian found it somewhat difficult to swallow his food.  He was still waiting for that phone call from Emmett.  He barely participated in the conversation.

 

As they walked out to the Cherokee, Justin pulled Brian aside.  "What's wrong?" he asked a look of concern on his face.

 

"Nothing."  
  
"Don't try to shit me, Brian.  Something's bugging you.  What is it?"

 

"I just have this funny feeling that all hell's going to break loose."  
  
"What do you mean?"

 

"It's been so quiet the last few days.  No crises, no hysterical phone calls in the middle of the night, no drunken old ladies."

 

"Hey, my mother is not a drunken old lady," Justin protested.

 

"I know, but I'm just waiting for something bad to happen.  I can feel it."  
  
"You have to be wrong and keep that to yourself.  John and Bobby are doing just fine.  We don't need any more queen outs."  
  
Brian raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to say something.  Thinking better of it, he closed his mouth and decided that he would let them all find out when the proverbial shit hit the fan.

 

Arriving back at the farm just after lunch time, they were somewhat surprised that Ted and Emmett hadn't arrived yet.  Brian looked at Justin and mouthed something bad.  They had John and Bobby model their new outfits to the approval of all concerned.  Claire agreed with Brian that they would be the best looking men on the whole cruise.  When that was finished there was still no sign of Ted and Emmett.

 

Brian pulled Justin out into the yard. He needed to vent.

 

"Maybe they've been in an accident like we were," Brian said to Justin.

 

"I doubt it," Justin replied.

 

"Maybe they're lost."  
  
"They've been here a million times."

 

"Then where the fuck are they?"

 

"Brian, they'll be here.  Calm down."  
  
"I'm calling Emmett," Brian stated taking out his cell phone.  

 

Justin sighed but let Brian do what he wanted.

 

"Emmett, where the fuck are you?  You're supposed to be here.  Oh okay."  Brian closed his phone.

 

"That was fast," Justin observed.  "What did he say?"

 

"He said to wave at them as they cam up the lane."  Brian raised his hand and gave a perfunctory wave as Ted's car pulled up to the house.

 

"See, I told you not to worry."

 

Ted and Emmett got out.  

 

"Where have you been?  You were supposed to be here a couple of hours ago," Brian chastised Emmett.

 

"I dropped off my hors d'oeuvres at the caterer.  We managed to get them here still frozen in several refrigerated containers.  The caterer wanted to go over the menu and check all the arrangements.  I hope the fucker knows what he's doing.  He didn't sound very sure of himself.  It all took time."  
  
"Well, you're here now," Justin said.  "Is Sam picking you up?"

 

"Later tonight.  I want to check out what you guys have done and talk to Claire.  I'll spend the night with Sam."  
  
"Lucky you," Ted said with a grimace.

 

"Where am I staying or so I have to go find a hotel room.  Maybe you want me to sleep on the floor of the screen porch."  
  
"Quit griping, Theodore," Brian responded.  "You'll be bunking with us at the cottage."  
  
"Oh great!  I get to listen to you two fucking."  
  
"And if you're good maybe we'll let you watch," Brian snarked.

 

"Ooh," Emmett replied.  "Maybe I should stay here."  
  
"Kidding, Emily, kidding," Brian said as they made their way into the house.

 

Claire greeted them and Emmett went off with Bobby and John to discuss last minute details.  Brian, Ted and Justin helped Claire get dinner started.  Brian still couldn't shake the feeling that some disaster was just around the corner.  



	18. Chapter 18

June 14, 2007

It was two days before the wedding and Emmett had given the groom and groom implicit instructions to relax and leave the rest of the preparations to him and to his elves. The elves included Claire, Hunter, Ted, and Brian and Justin if necessary. His instructions to Brian and Justin were to keep the affianced couple out of his way. Emmett had booked his waiters and waitresses into a local B & B so that they wouldn’t have to drive up on the day of the wedding. They all planned to be there on Friday.

Emmett led his elves to the barn, their plan was to erect the tent and set up the tables and chairs. John, Bobby, Brian and Justin were sitting in the screened porch sipping iced tea and relaxing. A piercing scream broke the serene quiet of the country side.

"He’s going to kill me!" Emmett gasped and began to hyperventilate.

"Emmett, breathe, it’s not your fault. I should have checked when they put everything in the barn." Claire tried to calm the six foot mass of shaking queen.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," Emmett kept screaming. As Justin ran to see what all the noise was about, a delivery truck drove up the drive. It was the company that was going to deliver and set up the temporary dance floor. When the men climbed out of the truck they asked John where the floor was going to be laid. John showed them the cleared and leveled space that they all helped to prepare.

"Sorry, no can do," the head man stated.

"What? What do you mean, no can do? Why?"

"Look buddy, this is a polished parquet floor. It goes over a deck or a slab of cement. We don’t put it on the ground." As the deliverymen were about to leave, Bobby began to threaten them with a lawsuit, John began shouting and the deliverymen began cursing and shouting back. Between Emmett’s shrieking and all the shouting Brian’s head began to throb.

"Will everyone shut the fuck up!" Brian bellowed so loud that the birds took flight, the crickets stopped cricketing and the frogs became silent.

"You," Brian pointed at the one of the largest bears of a man he had ever seen. "You said the floor has to be put together over a deck."

"That’s right."

"Any kind of decking?"

"Yes, just as long as it’s not on the ground."

"Hold on, let me think a minute." Brian closed his eyes but John and Bobby could see the wheels turning.

"Brian, I know I’m fast but even I can’t build a twenty foot square deck in less than two days." Brian opened his eyes and stared at his brother.

"John, it doesn’t have to be a deck, just act like one."

"What the hell does that mean?" John growled at his brother. Ignoring John for the moment, Brian addressed Bobby.

"Bobby, the Honey Bear, do you get your deliveries on palettes?"

"Yeah, we do but I don’t see how that solves anything."

"The palettes are about four feet square, right?"

"Yeah, but..." Bobby started. 

Turning to John. "John, if we were able to strap them together, how many would we need to make the base for the floor?"

The light bulb snapped on over John’s head and he quickly calculated the minimum number of palettes they would need.  
"If each palette is four feet square, four times five is twenty feet, five times five is twenty-five, I’d say thirty palettes just in case we get some with broken or rotting wood."

"Bobby, how many does the Honey Bear have?" Brian asked.

"We have some but not that many."

"Okay, I want you and John to start calling all the merchants in town and ask if they have the palettes. We can make a list so you know which stores to go to. We’ll need Steve and Bill with their pick up trucks and Hunter’s truck."

"Brian, I don’t have what we need to strap the palettes together."

"Then call Smittie’s, I’m sure he’ll have the extra palettes and what you need to connect them."

"Brian if I haven’t said it before, you are a fucking genius." 

John and Bobby scurried away to make their phone calls as Brian went to make a deal with the bear and personally put up the cash as collateral against any breakage. The delivery men began to offload the flooring.

"Brian, Brian!" Justin came running into the yard and straight into Brian’s arms.

"Justin, what was Emmett screaming about?"

"The tent, the tent wasn’t delivered with the tables and chairs. He called the rental company. They were going to deliver it today but their truck broke an axel and they can’t guarantee delivery by the wedding."

"Fuck, what else can go wrong?" Brian asked the sky as he looked up. "Justin, where is the tent company?"

"I think it’s in Harrisburg."

"Okay, that’ll work. Go get me Hunter."

"Hunter, what the fuck do you need Hunter for?" Justin asked Brian’s back as he turned to supervise the offloading of the flooring, not really wanting to hear the answer. Not getting any answer from his lover, Justin grumbled but he went to fetch Hunter as requested. He returned with Hunter, Claire, who was still trying to console Emmett, and Ted who was on the phone with the tent company.

"Brian, we’re all here. Now will you please tell us what’s going on?" Brian was about to explain the other crisis when John and Bobby returned with their accounting of how many palettes were in town. Between all the stores and the Honey Bear, there were eighteen.

"Okay, so that means we need twelve more and the stuff to put them together," Brian said out loud, to no one in particular.

"Ted, where’s the tent place?" Ted told Brian the address and the tent would be waiting there for him.

"Hunter, do you know where that is?" Brian asked Hunter.

"Yeah, sure, it’s not too far from school." Hunter replied.

"And Smittie’s?"

"Yeah, that’s nearby."

"Okay, kid, let’s hustle, uh, get moving. John, call Smittie’s. Let him know we’re on the way and to have the supplies you need ready, and check to see if he has the remaining palettes. Ted, tell the tent people we’ll be there in about an hour. Emmett, stop sniveling, pull yourself together, go cook something. John, rally Steve and Bill, you’ll need them to help collect the palettes. Let’s go, people! We have a wedding to prepare for!" 

Everyone who had an assignment went to go fulfill it. 

"Brian, what do you want me to do?" Claire asked Brian.

"My dear woman, you have the hardest job of all."

"What’s that?"

"You have to keep this group together and on track. I’m counting on you," Brian   
whispered into Claire’s ear.

"Of course, dear. I’ll keep an eye on them." She nodded as she went into the house.

"Brian?" A quiet voice broke through the mayhem in Brian’s head.

"Brian, what am I supposed to do while you’re driving all over the place with Hunter?" Justin asked with just a touch of jealousy in his question.

"Justin, when I get back in a couple of hours, I am going to be tired, sweaty, cranky and probably have a blinding headache. I won’t be able to stop until the floor is done and the tent is erected. I will need you to be strong and quiet, especially quiet. When we finally get to bed, I’ll need a massage and a rim job and you will have to do all the work. And I mean, all the work."

Justin’s face lit up as he nodded, understanding the ‘work’ he’d be doing later that night. He then kissed Brian and sent him on his way.

John rode with Steve, and Bobby went with Bill. They split the list and as Hunter and Brian made it into Harrisburg, the palette team was heading back to the Anderson farm. For the most part, Hunter and Brian drove in silence, which was okay by Brian. He knew once they got back to the farm, it would become very noisy.

"Brian?" Hunter quietly asked.

"Hmm?"

"How do you come up with these things?"

"What things?"

"You know, using the palettes as a deck."

"I don’t know. No, wait, I do know. When Mikey and I were kids, we wanted to be like other kids and go camping. My dear old dad wouldn’t take us and could you see Debbie in the woods?" 

Hunter laughed and added, "I don’t think so."

"We decided on the next best thing, to camp out in Debbie’s back yard. She gave us an old sheet to use as a tent, and a tarp to cover the dirt. We didn’t have sleeping bags but she had some old bed spreads. Mikey and I got everything together and we thought we were so cool, going sleep outside until we sat down on the tarp. It was hard and we thought we could see bugs and things crawling underneath. It was gross."

"You had an appreciation for the finer things in life way back then, I see."

"Watch it, bitch. Anywaaaay, we didn’t want to sleep directly on the ground. We didn’t have cots and Debbie’s yard didn’t have a deck. The picnic table was too high. We were about to can the whole idea so the two of us decided to take a walk on Liberty. We were goofing around in the alley near the diner and saw some old palettes. We started jumping on them. They were kind of bouncy. Mikey said they looked like a deck. That’s when I got the idea of putting them together to make a deck. We only needed four but it took us all day to find the ones we wanted, clean them up and make our deck. I think we passed out by eight that night, we were so tired. Debbie kept laughing at us, calling us budding queens."

"You guys knew back then?"

"Yeah, we did."

"I still don’t know." Brian and Hunter grew silent again as they pulled up to the tent company. Before getting out of the truck, Brian turned to Hunter.

"Hunter, Gay or straight, it doesn’t matter, they’re only labels." Putting on his best sexy and androgynous look, Brian remarked. "Some of us don’t need labels, we’re in a class by ourselves."

Hunter gaped at the beautiful man before him then smiled and nodded. "Yeah! I can do that."

Clapping the boy on the shoulder as they climbed out of the truck, "I have no doubts that you can. Now let’s go get us a tent." 

Within twenty minutes, Brian and Hunter had the wedding tent secured in the back of the truck and an added discount since they came to pick it up. The rental company would pick it up from the farm on the following Monday. Next, was Smittie’s Hardware store.

As the two pulled up in front of Smittie’s, the man himself with several of his employees were outside waiting and ready to load up the bed of the truck with the remaining palettes and the supplies John would need to strap them all together. Brian shook Smittie’s hand and within the next half hour he and Hunter were back on the road heading for the Andersons.

While they were waiting for Hunter and Brian, Claire, Emmett and Justin were busy preparing lunch. John, Bobby, Steve and Bill were offloading their palettes and began arranging them in the space provided. John was carefully inspecting each one and directed Bobby to get his tools so they would be ready when Brian and Hunter brought the remaining palettes. Teddy helped the ‘cooks’ by setting the table in the screened porch so that the hard working men could enjoy lunch. It was about two in the afternoon when Brian and Hunter drove up the lane to the sound of cheers. John was the first to greet them.

"My heroes!" John exclaimed as he hugged them both and guided them to the porch for lunch and a cool drink. Handing Brian a glass of iced tea, John couldn’t help but express his appreciation. "Brian, I mean it. You’ve really saved the day and the wedding."

"I didn’t do shit. We’d have this wedding even if we had to sit on the grass all day. I just hope this will work," Brian answered back.

"It will work but I’m going need you and your tool belt to help me."

Looking down at his once soft and well manicured hands, Brian sighed. "My hands will never be the same again." 

They all burst into laughter as Emmett stated, "Oh, don’t worry, sweetie, when all your manual labor is done, Auntie Em will give each one of you his special manicure and pedicures."

"I don’t know if I should be happy about that or worried," Brian quipped.

"Hey, if anyone is going to give Brian a manicure, it's going to be me!" Justin snarked as he plopped himself into Brian’s lap and gave the hero of the day a loud wet kiss.

"Get a room!" Hunter grumbled. 

"But only after we’re done putting the palettes together, laying the floor on them and erecting the tent," Bobby ordered.

"I have something else I’d rather erect with you," Brian whispered into Justin’s ear. The lover’s shared another kiss then finished their lunch so that they all could get to the business at hand.

A few hours later it was all done. While John secured each palette to its neighbor, Bobby, Bill, Steve, and Brian inspected the next one as John instructed for any nails that were poking up. They hammered in the offending nails so that the surface was as smooth as they could make it. The parquet floor snapped together and they all helped to get it on the ‘deck.’ 

After that, the tent. Emmett tried to assist but he found out he was best suited to supervision rather than construction. He took Ted’s advice and stayed out of the way. Besides, when it was all complete, the ‘construction crew’ was going to need dinner.   
Emmett decided his talents lay somewhere else. That’s when Sam showed up.

By eight that night, it was all done and the group scattered to shower and rest their weary bones. The table and chairs could wait until the next day. John and Bobby went to the Honey Bear to relax. Emmett went with Sam to relax. Hunter went to do some reading and Claire decided to do some knitting and spend the remainder of the evening with Steve. Bill went home to relax with his partner. Ted was staying in the cottage with Brian and Justin. He went to his room, popped an opera in the CD player and prayed that the music would drown out the noises that were inevitably going to come from the next room. Justin decided that Brian did indeed need one of his special manicure and pedicures and they were lustfully preparing themselves for it.

Beau, the wisest of all dogs, had made himself scarce while this latest crisis was solved. He decided he was best at playing ‘let's chase the bullfrogs', so he went to the stream to play.

All was right in the world again.


	19. Chapter 19

June 15, 2007

Justin woke up with a smile on his face, rolling over and onto Brian who had a matching smile of his own.

"Morning, big guy, did you approve of my ‘work’ last night?" Justin asked Brian as he kissed the tip of Brian’s nose.

"I admire your diligence and your hard work ethic. I’m sure I’ll be walking bow legged today." Justin’s smile broadened for a moment then quickly turned into a frown. "Did I say something wrong, Sunshine?"

"Brian, was I too rough? You don’t bottom that often."

"Justin, look at me. While I may not be as proficient as some of us in this room in the art of being a bottom, you could never ever be too rough with me. Now, I suggest we take a nice warm shower, dress and get over to the main house. Auntie Em’s bus should be arriving soon with a million calories in frozen hors d’oeuvres, a bus load of trannies and cross dressing waiters and our suits. I need some of Claire’s strong coffee. Are you going to continue fretting about my abilities as a bottom or take the compliment?"

Justin saw the sincerity in Brian’s eyes, his frown vanished and was instantly replaced by the full sunny smile that Brian craved.

"Good boy," Brian whispered, kissing his smiling boy. "Only good thoughts from now until tomorrow. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

The lovers showered, dressed and with Ted, walked to the main house for breakfast.

 

"John, what’s the plan for today?" Hunter asked while buttering up a biscuit.

"Emmett and his crew should be here in a couple of hours. They will be setting up the tables and chairs. Tomorrow they’ll put on the table clothes and set up the decorations."

"What about the benches?" Bobby enquired.

"We’ll do them a couple of hours before the ceremony. They’re constructed out of raw wood. If we put them out tonight, they’ll absorb the dew. Everyone’s clothes will be ruined."

The family was enjoying the quiet and calm breakfast, not wanting to risk angering the gods and brook another crisis. They spoke in hushed tones, knowing full well it would be getting very noisy with Emmett’s arrival.

"Brian, your suits, they’re coming with Emmett’s crew, aren’t they?"

"Yes, Claire."

"I’m sure your tailor did a marvelous job but what if they need a stitch or two."

"Ah, our fairy godmother has talents that lie in that direction." Teddy snorted at Brian’s choice of vocabulary.

"Our dear Emmy Lou, knows how to wield a needle and thread. He used to do the alterations when he worked at Torso. Besides, Giuseppe is a professional. The suits will be perfect, or there’ll be hell to pay."

No one at the table had any doubts at the ‘hell’ that would have to be paid if the suits weren’t perfect. Breakfast continued at a leisurely pace while they waited for Emmett.

 

Emmett’s crew did arrive in a bus. A special bus where his "waitresses" could change and last minute preparations could be done while not messing up Claire’s impeccably clean home. Sam dropped off Emmett and he showed his crew the barn. His elves began setting up the tables including the long tables that will be holding the food. Emmett swished his way into the house with an arm full of perfectly tailored suits.

Brian, Justin and Hunter scrambled up the stairs to change and to admire the handiwork. They came down and modeled their suits. Brian had chosen a deep, almost black Armani, perfectly cut, that accentuated his statuesque figure. The Hugo Boss for Justin was in a midnight blue with a pale blue shirt. He looked delicious. Hunter was also in a Hugo Boss but in charcoal grey. He looked handsome as well as lean and mean. Everyone was impressed as Brian knew they would be.

As Emmett was supervising, Bobby came out and asked him a question.

"Emmett, I just thought of something. How will all the guests know where the ceremony will take place? Are we going to lead them there?"

"A very good question, my dear sweet redhead. And Auntie Em has that all taken care of." Emmett brought Bobby to the bus. Inside were boxes of deep purple and white balloons ready to be inflated and a helium tank. In another box were rolls of ribbon and dozens and dozens of shiny gold and silver colored bells. 

"We inflate the balloons, tie them to the ribbon and to a bell. Then we bunch several together. We will use these to line the path to the clearing and decorate the benches, near the altar and the yard. The benches for the family will have bows tied to them. You likey?"

"I likey, I likey a lot. You’re a genius."

"All in a day’s work for fairy godmothers and party planners. Now, if I can get you boys to help inflate the balloons, we can work in assembly line and we’ll be done in no time."

"I’ll rally the troops."

"Good man. Well, big Red, let’s get a blowin’."

 

The assembly line idea was working well. John and Claire handled the measuring and cutting of the ribbon. Brian was attaching the bells. Emmett and Hunter were tying the ribbon to the balloons that Justin and Ted were inflating. Hunter had started to inflate the balloons but he was quickly reassigned to the ribbon tying detail when Hunter began sucking the helium out of the balloons and sounding like a munchkin. After the initial silliness, the work proceeded in earnest and soon the house looked like a carnival with dozens of balloons standing tall.

"Should we put them out now?" Claire asked Emmett. 

"No, I don’t want them to get dirty or have some raccoon bat them around all night. We’ll have plenty of time in the morning."

The family gathered around Emmett and he could sense their apprehension about tomorrow.

"Okay troops here's what's going to happen in the next 24 hours. Tonight around 5PM we’re going to have the rehearsal. That shouldn’t take more than a couple of hours. Hunter I want you to fill in for Gus."

"Me?"

"Yes, you, don’t talk back to your elders. When we’re done, we go to the Honey Bear for dinner. John, make sure to pack your overnight bag and bring your suit to the cottage."

"Why do I need an overnight bag and why is my suit going to the cottage?"

"Because it’s bad luck for the bride to be seen by the groom. You will be staying at the cottage tonight. And you two, will make sure he has no late night rendez-vous." Emmett made it a point to look at Brian and Justin so they knew John was their responsibility. "I have a meeting with the caterer in an hour and I’m driving my crew to the B&B. I’ll be bunking with them tonight. I’ll be back here for the rehearsal. Tomorrow, I’m sure we’ll all be up at the crack of dawn. And it will be all hands on deck except for Bobby and John. I want you two to sleep late and relax. And no sneaking off to meet each other. If you can prove to me that you’ll behave I’ll let you keep your cell phones and you can have phone sex. Nothing more than that. We set out the benches, balloons and decorations. The hors d’oeuvre will be heating up and the caterer will be bringing the buffet. The cake will be stored in a special refrigerator until it’s needed. The guests arrive about noon for the cocktail hour, the ceremony will begin at 1:30, with the reception to follow afterwards. The days are long and it promises to be a warm sunny day with low humidity, thank god. Nothing worse than a party planner with bad hair. It will be perfect. So are we all clear on this?"

A collective, "Yes, Emmett," was his response.

"Good. Now I have to go to town and check in with the caterer. Ta ta, ya’ll!"

Emmett swished his way out of the farm.

 

"Wait just a fucking minute! Why am I the one being escorted down the aisle? Shouldn’t it be the other way around? I’m older, I’m taller and I popped the question!" John shouted out at all who assembled at the clearing for the rehearsal.

Claire, Bobby and Emmett surrounded John and tried to explain why they thought it best that Claire walk her son down the aisle but nothing was sinking in. It only proved to be fodder for the fire. Before the shouting got any louder, Justin stepped in and pulled John away and past the big rock.

Justin leaned John against a big tree to calm him. "John, you and I have a lot in common."

"Justin, I don’t mean to be rude but what the fuck are you talking about?"

"We both fell in love with the first man we ever slept with. John, I know that being a bottom, we’re sometimes looked at as being the ‘girl’ in the relationship but we both know that isn’t true. And I know that you and Bobby are very versatile."

"Yes, that’s true. But Justin, I don’t feel any different when I bottom for Bobby. I still feel manly, just more completed when we’re together. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yes, I do. Let me ask you something and I want an honest answer. I know when people take one look at me and Brian together, I’m categorized as the ‘girl’. I can’t help the way I look but do I act like a girl?"

"No, you don’t. You’re very young and sometimes that youth is very exasperating but you’re all man. You compliment Brian in ways that any other man couldn’t. You really are meant to be together."

"And you and Bobby?"

"I can’t see myself with anyone else, male or female."

"Then what’s the problem? You both know who and what you are. Be proud of it, I am."

"Did I say exasperating? I meant to say wise, very, very wise. Let’s get back before anything else happens."

John and Justin joined the others and the rehearsal went on without a hitch. Justin was honored that Bobby asked him to be his best man. Justin thought Bobby should ask one of his other friends, since they hadn’t known each for that long. But Bobby insisted. It was through Justin that Bobby and John got together in the first place. John didn’t want anyone but his brother. 

After the rehearsal was done, they all piled into their cars and went to the Honey Bear for a nice long dinner. The intended couple danced the night away. They played several slow ones so that Claire and Steve were able to join in. Emmett danced with Sam. Brian and Justin did a PG rated version of their show and Hunter consented to a dance or two with Ted. It was a wonderfully relaxing way to end the stress filled weeks prior to the wedding.

 

"Bri, do you think they’ll ever get out of the car?" Justin asked out loud as he and Brian stared through the cottage window at John and Bobby who were hungrily sucking face in the front seat of John’s Navigator.

"I have no idea," Brian answered. "Jus, can I ask you something?"

"Anything, big guy."

"Earlier, at the stream, what did you and John discuss?"

"He was a little upset about being ‘the girl’."

"The girl! What does that mean? My big bro is no girl."

"I know that and so does everyone else. But he has doubts about what others think about him."

"He shouldn’t think so much. Bad habit. Justin, does it bother you? I tease you about being a bottom boy and I know you’re not. Do I insult you when I say things like that? Cause I never want to hurt your feelings."

"Never Brian. I know you’re teasing. And lately, our roles have been reversed. I thank you for that."

"No need to thank me. You’ve earned the right. I’ve never met any other man who could top me properly. Shit, I know I don’t tell you often enough, I barely tell you at all but I do love you."

"Brian, I’ve learned a lot from you and especially that actions speak louder than words. I know you love me. I’ve always known."

"But sometimes, I should remind you," Brian said as he drew the blond into his arms.   
"Justin Taylor, I, Brian Kinney formally declare that I love you and am in love with you." 

Justin was about to show Brian his appreciation for his declaration when he remembered the two men who were still out in the car. 

"Brian, hold that thought."

"What? Hey, where ya going?"

"To get John before those two run off somewhere and then we’ll never hear the end of it from Emmett."

"Wait, I’m coming with you."

"Don’t you always." Brian and Justin got to the car in the nick of time. John was trying to persuade his fiancé to drive off together.

"Out, big bro. You heard Emmett. No fooling around before the wedding," Brian commanded as Justin got John’s bag from the back seat. "You go home," Brian said, addressing Bobby.

"This is my home." Bobby countered.

"Not officially until after the honeymoon. Now, scram! Before I’m forced to get tough."

"You and what army, old man!" Bobby laughed at the scowl on Brian’s face. "I’m going, I’m going. I’m more afraid of Emmett than you, you big softy."

"Hey, I’m never soft. Goodnight and get some sleep. You’ll need your energy when my brother gets you alone tomorrow night." The two couples laughed as Bobby gave John another kiss, with promises of a lifetime of kisses and drove off.

 

Ted was settled on the sofa, Brian and Justin in one room and John was pacing the other bedroom. "Justin, I’m going to talk with John. If he doesn’t get some sleep soon, he’ll be a wreck tomorrow."

"Okay." Justin said softly as Brian slipped out of bed then into a pair of sweat pants and out the door.

"John, it’s Brian, can I come in?"

"Sure." Brian opened the door to find a miserable looking older brother.

"I see Justin’s gerbil has been making the rounds again and has landed in your head."

"What’s that supposed to mean?" John grumbled.

"Nothing other than that you’re thinking too much. What is it this time? Worried about the ceremony?"

"Not really. More like what happens after."

"That’s the easy part. Everyone congratulates you, we eat like pigs, drink like fish, open tons of presents and watch you two go off on your honeymoon."

"No, no. After that."

"Ah, John, I think you know what happens on a honeymoon."

"Don’t be an ass. I’m worried if we’re doing the right thing. Will I make Bobby happy? And..."

Brian sat on the bed as a wave of despair flooded his brother’s face.

"John, what is it?"

"What do you call it when you do it without a condom?"

"Raw or bareback. John, have you and Bobby been doing it raw?" Brian asked almost in horror.

"No, but we’re planning to. This past year, we’ve been tested and retested. And tested again. We’re both clean. Healthy as horses. We were hoping to really consummate our commitment to one another and without condoms, on our honeymoon."

"John, I am the last person you should be having this conversation with but Justin..."

"He wants the same thing, doesn’t he?"

"Yes. You and Bobby, you’re so different from me and Justin. I know you two were monogamous from the start but knowing that doesn’t prevent me from worrying about it. This is a big decision with serious ramifications. And from what I’ve learned about Bobby, he didn’t sleep around, and when he was intimate I’m sure he was careful and responsible. Me and Justin, I made so many mistakes with that boy. Forced him into doing things he never really wanted to do and shouldn’t have done. I put him in danger with my lifestyle. We’re both negative but I have no idea how we managed that miracle. I was so foolish and just plain stupid."

"I can’t believe that."

"Yes you can. All those men, for all those years. Two, three a night and I’d drag Justin with me. God, he was so young, still is and still so innocent in so many ways. Either one of us could have ended up like Hunter or Ben. It’s only now that I’m beginning to realize that I don’t want anyone else. But even if we were exclusive for the rest of our lives I’m not sure I could do it without a condom."

"You’re scaring me, Brian."

"Good. I’m sorry I don’t really mean that. I’ve just started learning about love and relationships and being monogamous. Shit, now I have the gerbil. John, you and Bobby will be the poster boys for Gay marriage. I have confidence in that. If doing it raw is what you want then do it but make sure you and Bobby are very honest with each other. If you ever even think about straying, always, always be prepared. And never get yourself in a situation that puts you at risk. I’ve just found me a brother and I have no intention of losing him any time soon."

John gave Brian a hug. "I promise Brian, I’ll do nothing to risk losing you or Bobby." 

The brothers were quiet for some time. "God, I’m bushed."

"You want me to stay a while?"

"Watch over me like you watch over Justin?"

Brian blushed and nodded his head.

"I’m fine. I think I can sleep. You go back to your boy. And thank you for being so candid with me. Brian, I’ve come to know you well enough to know that if you put your mind to something like an exclusive relationship with Justin, you will find a way to do just that. Whatever you did in the past is just that … in the past. This is a fresh start for all of us."

Brian nodded again and left the room. The gerbil was very busy. Brian had a lot to think about.


	20. Chapter 20

June 16, 2007

6:00 AM  
"Hey, is that the alarm?" Justin asked Brian in a sleep raspy voice.

"Unfortunately, it is, Sunshine. It’s D-day and I want to get an early start."

"M’kay. Should I start breakfast?"

"No, stay here. I’m leaving you in charge of my brother."

"Aw, come on, Brian. How am I to keep him here? He’s bigger than me."

"Just use the same tactics you use on me when you want me to do something for my own good."

"Brian, think a minute. What are those tactics that I use?"

"On second thought, you better not. I guess I could leave Theodore to babysit. He could bore my brother into submission."

"Go. Now. You’re getting silly. I’ll think of something. Just get back here in time to walk up the aisle." Justin kissed his man then snuggled into the bed holding Brian’s pillow close. When this day was over he and Brian would be flying away on their own ‘honeymoon.’ Justin couldn’t wait. Two whole weeks alone with Brian. What more could Justin ask for?

*****

7:00 AM

"Why, Miss Claire, don’t you look bright and cheerful this morning. One would think you’re a goin’ to a weddin’."

"Well, I thank ye, Mr. Brian, and I am, a goin’ to a weddin’. As soon as we finish making this clearing into a chapel. Brian, I know we have plenty of time but I don’t know where to start," Claire declared nervously.

"Claire, don’t. Don’t you queen out on me. I don’t think I could take it. Look, before Emmett’s trannies trample the place with the benches, I suggest you pick your flowers. Then we’ll take them back to arrange. The trannies will be here to set up the benches. Then we come back and arrange the balloons and flowers. How’s that sound?"

"Sounds like a plan to me. And thank you, Brian."

"What for?"

"For doing this, for being here for John and Bobby. For all your help. For giving me a small piece of Jack. I know he wasn’t a good father to you but when I knew him, he was a good man. Not unlike John. If you and Justin hadn’t found us maybe John would have turned out like the Jack you knew. Now my Jackie has a chance at a good life with the person he loves. Not forced into something because society and convention told him to do it. And none of this would be possible without you and Justin."

Claire and Brian hugged, each forcing away the tears in their eyes.

"Claire, I … Claire, you and John are the closest to a real family that I’ll ever have, except for Justin. My own mother rejected me and with your help I got back my sister. I’ll never forget that. Shit, I think I caught Justin’s allergies."

"Me too. And Brian, we are your real family. Now let’s a get a pickin’ and arrangin’."

"Yes, Maw."

*****

8:00 AM

"Hunter, why can’t I go outside and help?" Bobby whined as he sat at the breakfast table.

"You know, whining like that is so unattractive. Now, you heard what Emmett said. You stay in here until the ceremony and relax. Now, start relaxing! That’s an order."

Hunter handed Bobby a plate of eggs and ham then gave Bobby his best Brian Kinney ‘not fooling around’ glare. Bobby took the hint and began his breakfast.

*****

"Okay, troops, have no fear Auntie Em is here!" Emmett announced to the yard as he jumped off the bus with a dozen gender questionable people.

"Ladies! Ladies! I need you to split up into two groups. One group to set up the tables and chairs, the other to start bringing the benches to the clearing. I suspect the table and chair group will finish quicker so then you help the bench group. Let’s go people; we have a wedding to do!" 

Emmett swished his way with the group heading for the clearing to supervise the arranging of the benches. He wanted that done as quickly as possible so that Claire would have some quiet time to do her thing with the wild flowers. The formal flower arrangements would be under the tent and on all the tables that were to be arranged around the tent. The seating plan called for the mature members of the family to be under the tent away from the heat. The younger members would be outside. Emmett suspected that once the reception was in full swing, the guests would sit wherever they damned well felt like and that was okay. After the formalities of the toast to the happy couple, Emmett hoped the party would be a more subdued version of a swinging Babylon night. With the amount of queers that would be gracing the yard, it would be.

Emmett’s troops were in high gear. With help from Teddy, Brian and Claire the yard and clearing were done. Claire and Hunter began to bring the arranged wild flowers to the clearing as Emmett, Ted and Brian began to line the path with bunches of balloons. The gentle breeze seemed to sway the balloons in the direction of the clearing. Brian smiled; it was a sign from the gods that this day was going to be perfect.

The caterers showed up as well as the delivery truck from the Honey Bear with all the canapes and hors d’oeuvres. They immediately started to set up their trays. The wedding preparations were right on schedule.

*****

11:45 AM

"John, it’s me."

"Oh, Baby, I miss you. How did you get your babysitter to allow you to use the phone?"

"I promised I’d behave so Hunter let me use the study. You?"

"I guess I behaved myself and batted my eyes at Justin, a lot. I wonder if that’s how Brian gets Justin to do what he wants him to do."

"I doubt it. I think Brian uses his other assets."

"Baby, I love you. I had a hell of a time getting to sleep last night. I never want to sleep without you again."

"Me too. And I have so much pent up energy. I want to help outside but they won’t let me. Every time I get close to the door Hunter growls at me. He’s worse than Beau."

"I know what you mean. I can hear them at the stream. I wish I could go out there. But Justin would have a cow. I guess we have to wait."

"Yeah. But hey, it’s almost noon, we can start to get ready and in about an hour we’ll be married or as close as we can get to being married."

"I can’t wait. I love you, Bobby."

"I love you too, John. See you soon. Later."

"Later."

"John? You feel better now?"

"Yeah, thanks, Justin. And thank you for all your help. It means the world to me."

"You’re welcome. Now let’s get you dressed. Brian wants you to look perfect."

"Why?"

"Because he uses you as a benchmark."

"What the fuck are you talking about? A benchmark? What kind of benchmark?"

"The age benchmark. If you look good then he knows he’ll look good when he gets to be your age." Justin said in all sincerity then cracked up in a fit of giggles.

Justin’s laughter being infectious, John soon joined him. They were still laughing as Justin began handing John his tuxedo.

*****

12:00 Noon

The family and friends had all arrived, their cars lined the lane in front of the main house and the cottage. They all were enjoying the scrumptious delicacies that had been prepared with so much love. Debbie had fun introducing their special guest to the family and somehow kept Edna away from Bobby’s curious eyes. Brian really wanted Edna’s presence to be a surprise.

At the appointed time the guests followed the path to the clearing. The benches with the ribbons indicated where the family was going to sit. Those were arranged closest to the big rock which would be used as a makeshift altar. The rest of the benches were situated so that everyone had an unobstructed view of the ceremony. Emmett was truly a party planning genius. Somewhere soft music began to play and Gus was the first to walk down the aisle holding the pillow with the gleaming wedding rings in their box sitting securely upon it. He stood next to the minister, waiting for his signal to give the minister the rings.

Next came Justin, looking radiant, smiling his full high wattage smile. Bobby was escorted by his parents. He took his place near the rock as his parents sat on one of the nearby benches, Justin by his side. Bobby scanned the guests and smiled his own sunny smile as he saw Edna beaming proudly next to Debbie.

Then it was Brian’s turn to saunter down the aisle, looking just as radiant and extremely sexy. Every fag in the clearing began fanning themselves. He took his place opposite Justin and close to Gus. The music changed and everyone turned to see John and Claire walk up the aisle.

Claire was glowing with pride as she escorted her son, her tears of joy flowing freely. When they arrived at the altar, Claire kissed her son and then let him go. She joined Steve on the other bench.

The music lowered to barely a whisper and the minister began to address the congregation.

"Dear friends and family of Bobby and John, I welcome you." The congregation cheered and clapped. "We are gathered here today in the sight of God and of Mother Earth to bear witness to the commitment that Bobby and John wish to make to each other. So without further ado I ask you...

"If there are any objections to why these two men should not marry, speak now or forever remain silent," the minister asked the gathered family and friends.

"I have an objection."

"Brian!" Justin cried out in horror.

"What the fuck are you objecting too?" John growled at his brother.

"I object to having my new Prada boots slimed by that fucking frog!" Brian scowled as a big bad bullfrog hopped out of a bush and jumped onto Brian’s new boots. With Beau’s help, Justin rid the banks of the stream of the intruder and the commitment ceremony continued.

"Thank you, Justin." Looking sheepishly around at the crowd, Brian gave the thumbs up to the minister. "Um, you may proceed."

"Thank you. Many couples like to say a few words during their ceremony, John and Bobby have opted to be a bit more traditional. Bobby, will you take John’s hand and repeat after me."

Taking his lover’s hand, Bobby repeated his vow.

"I Bobby, take you John to be my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live.

"In the presence of God and these our friends I take thee to be my partner, promising with Divine assistance to be unto thee a loving and faithful husband so long as we both shall live."

Turning to John, the minister asked John to take Bobby’s hand and put forth his vow.

"I John, take you Bobby to be my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live.

"In the presence of God and these our friends I take thee to be my partner, promising with Divine assistance to be unto thee a loving and faithful husband so long as we both shall live."

As John and Bobby made their vows, exchanging rings in front of their friends and family, Brian took Justin’s hand. Looking into Justin’s eyes, Brian silently mouthed the same words to Justin. Understanding the implications and the declaration of Brian’s gesture, tears of joy began to stream down Justin’s face. When the minister declared John and Bobby life partners, Justin flew into Brian’s arms, kissing the man senseless.

"You’d think Sunshine just got married." Debbie said out loud as John and Bobby burst into laughter and then kissed, sealing their own vows. It was several minutes before the family could pry the four men off each other’s lips.

Claire hugged both men finally having the wedding she had been deprived of so many years before. She couldn't stop the tears of joy that cascaded down her cheeks.

"The flowers looked so wonderful, mother," John whispered as he hugged her once more. "Thank you for doing that, and for giving me away to the man I love, and … for always being there."

"Thank you for saying that, son. Make Bobby the happiest man alive."

"I intend to."

Claire released her son and gave Bobby another hug. Then it was the Morrisons turn coming up to hug both men and express their good wishes. Emmett tried to break up the love fest so the newly married men would lead the way back to the reception area. After some time they finally started moving in that direction waving to people they recognized. 

Suddenly Bobby stopped. "John," he said, "did you see who's here?"

"Who?" John asked not sure who Bobby was referring to.

"Edna! Edna from Panama. Where is she?"

They both looked around until John, being taller spotted her still waiting at the benches for people to move by. "There she is," John said moving off in Edna's direction much to Emmett's dismay. John quickly reached the elderly lady, promptly picked her up and spun her around before kissing her with a resounding smack on her cheek.

"Oh my!" Edna gasped fanning herself as John set her gently down. "That was worth the flight. Thank you, John. I'm so happy for you and Bobby."

"How did you get here?" John asked as Bobby proceeded to hug and kiss Edna.

"A very handsome gentleman talked me into it, and paid my way."

"Brian!" both John and Bobby exclaimed.

"Exactly," Edna giggled. "But you two better get back to that reception line so Emmett doesn't have a major panic attack."

"Yes, ma'am, but we both want to talk to you later."

"I'll be looking forward to that." Edna was beaming, so pleased that the boys were happy to have her there.

With Emmett's prodding the men began walking back to the tent. Justin and Brian were close behind each holding one of Gus' hands. The little boy was looking around for bullfrogs and tried to pull away when he saw a couple of them.

"No, Sonny Boy," Brian said. "You have to stay clean until the reception is over. Maybe then your mommies will let you come down here and play."

"Okay," Gus finally agreed making note of where the frogs seemed to be hopping to.

Next on the agenda was the obligatory reception line with everyone wishing John and Bobby the best and then finding their seats at the various tables.

Hunter wandered over to the table where Michael and Ben had already sat down. His name was on the card at the next seat.

"Hey, Hunter," Ben said getting up and giving Hunter a hug. "You look great! That suit is spectacular."

"Thanks," Hunter said somewhat sheepishly. He looked at Michael who remained seated with his arms crossed. "Hi Michael."

"How can you afford an expensive suit like that?" Michael demanded.

"I can't."

"Then where did it come from?"

"Um … Brian,"

"I should have fucking known it would be him. We would have got you a suit."

"Well, you weren't fucking here, and you hardly call me. I thought I was going to have to attend the wedding in blue jeans until Brian saved the day."

"The great Mr. Fixit!" Michael pouted.

"What are you looking so sour about?" Brian demanded coming up behind Hunter. "Great suit!" Hunter beamed.

Michael glared at Brian. "Why don't you keep your fucking nose out of my family's business?"

"I will when you start showing some fatherly love."

"Go back to the fucking reception line and leave us alone."

"No thanks. Been there, done that. I'll go talk to Edna."

Brian walked away leaving Michael glowering at him and Ben and Hunter ignoring Michael while they got caught up on how Hunter's school year had ended.

Moving over to Debbie's table, Brian saw that Edna and Carl and Jennifer were all seated there.

"Howdy, people. Great day for a wedding!" Brian smirked.

"It's an absolutely perfect day," Jennifer replied. "It was so beautiful down by the stream. Did Claire do all the flowers?"

"With a little help from yours truly," Brian replied sticking his tongue in his cheek.

"I didn't know you had taken up flower arranging, Brian," Carl laughed.

"I'm a man of many talents."

"Don't we just know," Debbie laughed. "Everything is just perfect. It has that fucking Kinney touch written all over it."

Brian grinned pleased that people thought everything was wonderful. Just then one of the trannie waitresses came by with another tray of hors d'oeuvres. She was followed by another waitress with a large bottle of champagne. She began filling the glasses at Debbie's table.

"Shouldn't that be gin?" Brian asked with a smirk. "I have it on good authority that gin is the pre-eminent drink to have with hors d'oeuvres."

All three women at the table groaned at the memory of their little indiscretion.

"Any kind of alcohol is good," Edna said downing her glass of champagne. "Oh, young lady, a refill, please." Edna held her glass out waiting to have it filled anew.

"You are a lady after my own heart, Edna," Brian laughed.

"That's why we get along so well, you handsome devil."

"Save me a dance for later," Brian said kissing her cheek. "And save some of that for toasts."

"Yes, sir," Edna laughed promptly drinking the whole glass as Brian walked away.

"We're going to have to keep an eye on her," Jennifer said to Debbie.

"Hell, she can drink both of us under the table. We should get her to drive us home," Debbie chuckled.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Emmett called into the microphone that had been set up near the head table. "Thank you for your attention. Since the commitment ceremony was early we thought we would serve you champagne and hors d'oeuvres while we do the speech thing. You know it's compulsory at weddings, so no groaning." Emmett laughed nervously. "Then we will have dinner followed by dancing into the wee hours of the night for those of you who care to stay."

A round of applause followed Emmett's announcement. He grinned and took a quick bow.

"So, may I present one of the best men and brother of the groom, Brian Kinney."


	21. Chapter 21

Brian stood up and moved to the microphone. Many in the audience were holding their breath about what he might say.

Brian cleared his throat. "I'm not quite sure why I was asked to speak today because many of you know my feelings about gay marriage." Brian looked at Justin who looked away. "But it might surprise you to know that those feelings have changed since my brother proposed to his one true love, Bobby. I haven't known John for all that long but I have come to love him … like a brother." Everyone chuckled. "I feel privileged to have John and Claire and Bobby in my life. I know that the feelings John and Bobby share are pure and good … not a concept that I'm particularly familiar with." More laughter. Justin looked at the floor. "But thanks to my partner who also is patient and kind, I am learning. But enough about me." Laughter. Justin looked up and smiled at Brian. "So, ladies and gentlemen, please raise a glass to the health and happiness of the newly hitched couple. To John and Big Red." Everyone laughed and clinked their glasses. Brian moved over to Justin and leaned down and kissed him.

"Thanks," Justin said with a smile.

"For what?"

"For not making fun."

"I wouldn't do that."

"There was a time you would have."

"That time's past."

Justin squeezed Brian's hand and beamed at him as Brian sat down in the chair next to his.

"Let's hear from one of the grooms next," Emmett stated. "Bobby."

Bobby Morrison moved to the mike. "I have given a lot of thought to what I want to say today. It became almost like preparing a legal brief." Chuckles. "Then I took a step back and realized that what I want to say is so simple. So here goes. I love John Anderson with all my being. He is the only one for me. I am so happy today to stand here with him and make our commitments to each other in front of my parents and my sister and her family, and John's family and all our friends. Many of you have been very supportive of this step we've taken today. I couldn't be happier. I would like to propose a toast to our wonderful parents, Claire, Dan and Emily." Everyone held up their glasses and the parents beamed. "And finally a toast to my partner and lover, John, the only man for me." There was a round of "Hear, hear!"

As Bobby sat down, Emmett stood and introduced the other groom. John came rather hesitantly to the microphone.

"I'm not nearly so eloquent as those who have already spoken, and I'm not used to speaking in public, but here goes." Chuckles. "I want to thank my mother, Claire, for her unfailing support of me all these years." Claire wiped her eyes and people applauded. "I am also very lucky to have my brother Brian here with his partner Justin. Not only did they act as out best men, but they have worked tirelessly to help erect the tent and clear the area for the dance floor. Brian even helped arrange the wildflowers down by the stream."

"Hey, don't give away all my secrets," Brian called out.

"Brian would have you believe that he's this hard nosed businessman, and he is. But he has a heart bigger than this farm. We've all seen it time and time again. I'm so happy you're here with us today, little bro'." Brian smiled and Justin squeezed his hand.

"I don't think Bobby knows this yet, but our wedding rings were designed by Justin, from an idea of mine, if I may take a little credit." Bobby looked down at his ring and spun it on his finger. "Brian had them made by a jeweler in Pittsburgh."

"Almost didn't happen," Brian whispered to Justin who smiled serenely.

"If you will slide your ring off, Bobby, you will see that it is engraved, just as mine is. Brian thought the engraving should say, "Put it back on." Everyone laughed and Brian smirked. "However, I prefer this, 'My heart is yours', and so that's what it says. To Bobby, the love of my life."

Everyone toasted once again as Bobby slid his ring back on, and then John and Bobby shared an intimate kiss.

"My, my, my, I'm getting all hot and bothered watching those two," Emmett cooed into the microphone. "The ladies will be around to refill your glasses and serve you some more hors d'oeuvres. If anyone would like to speak, please feel free to come up and introduce yourself and have your say. Dinner will be ready shortly."

Dan Morrison was the first to take to the microphone. He wished his son and his new husband every happiness, and ended by saying how proud he was of the two men. Bobby couldn't have been more pleased. Some associates from work spoke. Everyone was having a great time as the champagne continued to flow and food to be dished up.

At one point Brian got up and went to the table where Ted and Cynthia were sitting. 

"Hey, Bri," Ted chuckled. "Going to start decorating the office with your floral arrangements?"

"Have you been waiting all this time to make that pathetic statement, Theodore?"  
"He has," Cynthia laughed. She had had several glasses of champagne and was feeling no pain. "You and Justin look spectacular, and your brother ain't half bad either. Save a dance for me?"

"Certainly, Cynthia. Just make sure you're fit to run the office on Monday."

"Sure, Boss."

Brian walked over to Debbie's table.

"Michael's being an ass," Debbie greeted him.

"Tell me about it," Brian replied.

"I think he needs a good smack upside the head."

"Go for it."

Debbie walked over to her son's table hoping to straighten him out so to speak.

"Brian," Carl said standing up. "I've been thinking about your offer."

"And…"

"I'd like to talk to you about salary and benefits."

"Way to go, Carl. Come see me as soon as I get back from my honey … my trip."

Carl looked questioningly at Brian but didn't pursue it. That was one of the things Brian liked about Carl. He knew when to keep his mouth shut.

Edna looked up at Brian. "Still holding that dance for me?" she asked.

"You're number one on my dance card," Brian chuckled.

"I'll settle for number two. Let Justin be number one."

"He's always number one," Brian said looking over at his partner who was talking to Cynthia and Ted.

"Just the way it should be," Edna grinned.

"That little asshole is going to put me in a fucking early grave," Debbie said as she plunked herself down in her chair. "There's no talking to him."

"Maybe I can do something," Brian said.

"Stay out of it, kiddo. He's being impossible."

"Remember what I used to do to him when he was impossible as a teenager?" Brian asked.

"You wouldn't."

"Just watch me."

"Brian…" Debbie started to protest and then decided to let things take their course.

Brian strode over to Michael's table. "Get up," he barked.

Michael glared at him and didn't move. 

"We can do this in front of everybody or you can come with me."

Michael glanced warily around. Ben started to tell Brian to back off, but something told him to stay out of this. He was sick of Michael's behavior too.

"The barn," Brian ordered and Michael slowly stood. He looked at Ben for support but Ben shook his head. 

Hunter grinned. "Can I watch?"

"No, behave yourself," Brian snapped as he walked to the barn with Michael reluctantly following him.

Once they were inside the barn, Brian backed Michael into a corner. 

"When are you going to start acting like a grown man, Michael, instead of a pissy two year old?" Michael opened his mouth to deny that was how he was acting. Brian continued before he could say anything. "You have made me angry, your mother is hurt, Ben is pissed off with you, Hunter isn't sure you love him anymore, and your fucking self-righteous attitude is spoiling this wedding for people I care about. Now I want you to shape up or I'm going to hang you by your toes out the hayloft door."

Michael's eyes got very big. "You wouldn't," he sputtered.

"I did it once before. Remember what it felt to hang by your feet from that tree for two hours."

"Fuck!" Michael reacted.

"I don't want to do it Michael but I will. This has gone on long enough. I love you. I always will. I want you to be happy, but you're miserable and you're making everyone else miserable. What's it going to be?"

"I … I don't like being like this but I want Hunter to…"

"Stop right there. Hunter makes his own decisions, just like you do, like I do, like any adult does. Make a decision about yourself, and leave Hunter the fuck out of this."

"I … I," Michael could feel his resolve crumbling. "I want Hunter to be happy, and I'm sorry if I got in the way of that."

"There's my Michael," Brian smiled pulling the smaller man into a warm hug. "Let it go, Mikey. Be happy. Be happy for Bobby and John, be happy for Hunter, be happy for yourself."

"What the fuck do you know about happiness?" Michael asked as tears spilled onto the shoulder of Brian's Armani.

"I know a helluva lot more about it since I found John. I am happy, Mikey. You should be happy too."

"I want to," Michael croaked out.

"Then apologize to your mother and Hunter and everything will be fine."

"Okay, okay, I'll do that," Michael said backing away and wiping his eyes. "I guess I have been an ass lately."

"That's for fucking sure."

"I'll go apologize."

Brian watched Michael walk out of the barn. He was glad he hadn't had to follow through on his threat, but he would have done it. He looked up into the loft estimating how he could have hung Michael out the door by his feet. Brian heard the music start up and walked to the door of the barn. He could see Michael and Debbie hugging. Justin was suddenly at his side, their hands linked.

"I think this is my dance once the groom and groom have their moment in the spotlight," Justin whispered.

"Number one," Brian said in reply leaning down to kiss Justin's lips.

John and Bobby had danced together, then each had pulled their mother onto the dance floor. Brian and Justin joined them receiving a wink from John as he traded Claire for his new mother-in-law, Emily. At the end of the song Brian went to get Edna, and Justin asked his mother to dance. The DJ did a great job of getting everyone involved. Edna did her best Charleston with Brian showing him some excellent moves. Brian saw Michael and Hunter talking at their table. He gave Edna a big twirl as he sighed in relief. This was going to be a great night after all.

"Emmett? Why so glum?" Claire asked the sullen looking party planner. "It’s all going as planned. You’ve done an excellent job. John and Bobby couldn’t be happier."

"Claire, look at this table." Emmett gestured to the neatly decorated but sparse table that held the wedding gifts. If I had known no one was going to buy them anything I would have used a smaller table. How can everyone be so stingy?"

"Oh, Emmett! The guests aren’t being stingy. John and Bobby really don’t need anything. The cottage is fully furnished and the kitchen fully stocked. Some of the guests felt funny showing up without any gift but John and Bobby made it clear to all who were invited that they preferred donations to their favorite charities in lieu of a gift. Many from Liberty Avenue made donations to the Vic Grassi home. So, cheer up, Emmett. This is just what they wanted."

Emmett took in all that Claire told him and smiled. "Well, in that case, I’ll just arrange the gifts on that end of the table and we’ll use this end for the cake. It will look so faaabulous!" Emmett gushed and Claire laughed.

"Making lemonade out of lemons, Emmett?"

"I did learn a thing or two in Hazlehurst," Emmett replied and then happily went about his business rearranging the table. Before Claire rejoined the guests, Emmett enquired about Claire’s gift to the happy couple. "Claire, can I ask? What did you get them?"

"You can ask but you’ll have to wait with all the rest to see it. Don’t worry; I’m going to present it to them now. Come and join us." The two strolled to the main tent, Emmett, ever the host, claimed the microphone and made Claire’s introduction. Catching Claire’s signal, Brian and Justin brought out the specially wrapped gift.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if I can get your attention. The mother of the groom, uh, that groom..." Emmett pointed to John and the guests chuckled, "would like to say a few words and present ah, um, a present!" 

"Dear friends and family, I am so pleased and proud that you all have joined us here today. And I thank you all for your generous donations to the charities of our choice, so give yourselves a round of applause." The guests cheered and clapped.

"As the mother of a groom, I did want to give John and Bobby something special. But what does one give these two men who are so rich with life and love? So, with a lot of help from Justin, who, as most of you know will one day be a very famous artist, I am very happy to present John and Bobby with John and Bobby!"

Justin brought out a special easel and set it up near the podium. Brian carried the huge triptych and set it on the easel. Justin eased the triptych open for all the guests to see. A collective gasp was heard.

The middle portion of the painting was John and Bobby formally dressed, holding hands and gazing lovingly into each other’s eyes. To the right was a portrait of John and Bobby in their "Gone With the Wind" outfits. John as ever the dashing Rhett and Bobby a flaming haired Scarlett. The third portrait was John and Bobby fast asleep, curled around each other, holding one another, naked with a sheet modestly draped upon them. Justin captured the well-muscled contours of John’s long, lean body and Bobby’s soft but firm, compact torso. The painting was magnificent. Even Claire, who had not seen the completed project, cried at its beauty. Brian drew Justin into his arms to give his beautiful artist a deep kiss.

Brian stepped back as John and Bobby as well as friends and family came up to admire the painting and sing the artist’s praises. As Brian watched the admiring crowd, a small black cloud started forming above his head. His worst fears were not unfounded, Justin would have to leave him and go to New York to study and perfect his craft. Brian nervously fingered the object in his pocket. The music switched to something ridiculously romantic. Lovers young and old began to dance. Brian grabbed his partner and began to dance Justin around the dance floor. Emmett threw a switch and the tent lit up with thousands of twinkling lights. The lovers danced under the stars.

"So, I hear those two are taking their own honeymoon. Is that true, Ted?" Debbie asked loudly.

"I have it on good authority that I will be in charge of Kinnetik for the next two weeks." Ted replied, garnering an evil glare from Cynthia. "Uh, I mean in charge with Cynthia, of course." Cynthia snorted.

"Do you know where they’re going?"

"No, the big guy wouldn’t share."

"I bet they’ll be in the stateroom next to John and Bobby. I hear they invented a new sport." Debbie’s mouth was running over as Brian and Justin were dancing close by. Brian couldn’t help but overhear as Justin was trying to calm the beast within his arms.

"What sport is that, Deb?" Carl couldn’t help but ask.

"Synchronized fucking!" The Liberty Avenue crowd roared with laughter, all except for Carl who decided it wouldn’t be wise to piss off his new boss.

"Isn’t that putting the cart before the horse?"

"What is, Ted?"

"Brian and Justin going on a honeymoon before Brian makes an honest man of Justin." 

Brian’s so-called family cracked up again.

Brian stopped in his tracks, glared at Debbie and his ‘friends’ then stormed off toward the stream.

"Hey, kiddo, I thought I’d find you hiding here."

"Awe, Maw, can’t a guy have a smoke in peace around here."

"Honey, nothing’s ever peaceful when it involves you. So why are you hiding? Have we been teasing you too much?"

"I’m tough, I can take it."

"You certainly are Brian and you’ve taken a lot from us over the years and without complaint."

"Comes from being the strong silent type."

"Yes it does. Honey, you can’t hide it from me. I saw what you did during the ceremony. You’ve made a declaration to that boy; are you going to see it through and marry him?"

"Deb, you know I don’t believe in Gay marriage."

"That’s a crock of shit if ever I saw one. If you really believed that, you wouldn’t have helped Lindsay and Mel get their wedding together or given that cake to Michael and Ben and you certainly wouldn’t have done all you did to help John and Bobby. What’s the real reason and don’t try to bullshit me, I see right through you, kiddo."

"Yeah, you always did. I’m scared Debbie. Scared I’ll fail, hurt him again like I always do. I don’t know how he puts up with my shit. I’m cruel, nasty and he’s a slob, you know I like things neat. Nothing’s neat with him but I can’t live without him. Plus you know his work is selling like condoms during a Pride parade, he’s going to have to leave and go to New York soon. That’s where the center of the art world is as Lindsay enjoys reminding me. How can I put a ring on his finger when he’s going to have to leave me? Besides, he’s so young. If I do this now, it will be for life. When I’m seventy he’ll still be young and beautiful, he’ll hate being saddled with an old fart. He’d never leave me. I, I can’t do that to him."

"Bullshit! That boy will love you when you’re eighty and deaf as a doornail. Brian, New York is an hour away by plane. It won’t be easy but you will work it out, you always do. Maybe you’re not ready for a ring and saying the words out loud but you are ready to make a commitment, just do it."

"Now you’re sounding like a Nike commercial."

"If the sneaker fits. Brian, tell him how you feel. He loves you and more importantly you love him. Tell him."

"I do have something I wanted to give him but I wasn’t sure."

"Can I see it, you have it with you?"

"Yeah, look."

"Oh Brian, it’s beautiful. When did you get it?"

"In Mexico, Taxco, just before we came home. I bought a lot of jewelry."

"I remember; I still wear my necklace."

"But it’s not a ring."

"True, but a bracelet like this from the man he loves will symbolize your commitment to him. He’ll recognize that. Give it to him now. You’ll see I’m right."

"Aw Maw, you’re always right."

"Fuck yeah, and it’s about time you knew it too. I’ll give you a few minutes to get your head together then send him here. It’s fitting you should tell him here, at this rock by this stream. It’s where it all began."

"Yeah. I love you, Maw."

"Love you too, kiddo. And I’m very proud of you. You did good, Brian. Now, don’t you turn into a chicken shit nelly assed queen. He’ll be here soon."

"Yes, ma’am."

"That’s my boy."

!!!!!

"Bri, Debbie told me to get my ass down to the stream and fast. You okay?"

"I’m having a ball, Sunshine. Sit with me for a while. It’s so peaceful here."

"I know. This rock, this stream, this whole place. It’s like a whole new world opened up for us when we found that book and the Andersons."

"You opened up that world for me, Justin. Without you, none of this would have happened. Shit, I sound like Emmett. But it’s true. Ever since the night we met, my whole life has changed."

"For the better I hope."

"Definitely for the better. Justin, during the ceremony, the words…I meant them. I don’t want anyone else but you in my bed, in my life."

"What are you saying?"

"I’m not sure. We, you, have a lot to do over the next few years. You’ll be graduating soon and you know as well as I know you’ll have to go to New York and mingle with the artsy types. I won’t stop you, kick your bubble butt out the door if you don’t do it. And I’m not going to put a ring on your finger until you’ve done what you need to do."

"Brian..."

"Shh, let me get this out. I got this in Taxco."

"God, Brian, it’s beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you. Nothing is as beautiful as you. Would you wear it for me? Each link is a circle, connected like we’re connected. They’re strong together like we’re strong together. I’ve never felt this way about anything, anyone in my whole life. I can’t live without you. Wear it for me. It symbolizes my commitment to you and when we’re ready I’m going to get a ring that looks just like this and put it on your finger."

"Brian."

"Just say yes, Sunshine."

"Yes, oh God , yes! YES! YES! YES!"

"You make me cry and I’ll be forced to spank you."

"I love you, Brian and I’ll never leave you."

"Just when you go to New York."

"And I’ll never take this off."

"I...I love you Justin. You brought the sunshine into my life. I never want to live without it again."

"Never Brian."

"And I guess I’ll never get the last word in our relationship."

"Nope."

"Fuck."

"Yeah."

Fin


End file.
